If We Love Again
by eggvnt
Summary: [Chapt 11 is UP!][END]Saat Do Kyungsoo di hadapkan kembali dengan cinta lamanya, Park Chanyeol. Akankah Kyungsoo melupakan luka lama dan kembali pada Chanyeol? Atau memilih kisah baru bersama Jongin yang selalu ada disaat-saat sulitnya. This is Chansoo FanFiction. Chanyeol x Kyungsoo. Chansoo. Slight! Kaisoo. Kaihun. GS!
1. Chapter 1

Cahaya matahari pagi menyusup lembut dari celah tirai tidak membuat seorang gadis mungil yang masih bergulat dengan selimutnya terbangun. Sampai seorang wanita masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Do Kyungsoo! Kau tidak akan bangun huh? Ini sudah jam 7, kau akan terlambat!"

Bukannya bangun, Kyungsoo malah menaikkan selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalanya.

"Yak! Gadis ini! Bangun ayo bangun!" Wanita itu menarik selimut yang menutupi Kyungsoo.

"Eonni!" Kyungsoo terbangun kesal karena kakaknya mengganggu tidurnya.

"Kenapa? Kau harus bangun dan pergi ke kampus."

"Tidak mau!" Kyungsoo kembali menarik selimutnya.

"Do Kyungsoo! Dosenmu selalu menelpon ku. Dia bilang kau tidak pernah masuk. Sampai kapan kapan kau akan begini, huh?"

"Cih! Sejak kapan kau peduli padaku, Do Haesoo?" Kyungsoo berbisik di dalam selimutnya.

"Aku bekerja siang dan malam untukmu, untuk menyekolahkanmu. Kau tau ayah dan ibu ingin kau menjadi penerus-"

"Kenapa kau selalu memaksaku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak aku inginkan?" Kyungsoo memotong perkataan kakaknya lalu bangkit dari tidurnya langsung menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya kasar.

"Kau akan mengerti nanti, Kyung." Bisik Haesoo lirih.

Dulu Kyungsoo seorang gadis manis yang selalu ceria. Entah sejak kapan dia berubah menjadi gadis yang kasar dan arogan. Mungkin karena kejadian 2 tahun lalu. Tahun yang sangat Kyungsoo benci. Dimana orang-orang yang dia cintai pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

Universitas Seoul. Tempat dimana Kyungsoo 'di paksa' belajar ilmu bisnis. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa dia di paksa untuk belajar bisnis, sedangkan kakaknya sudah memegang penuh perusahaan peninggalan ayahnya itu. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dunia bisnis. Dan Kyungsoo juga tidak punya ketertarikan untuk bidang lainnya. Ya setidaknya sejak 2 tahun belakangan ini. Dulu dia pernah sangat menyukai musik. Bernyanyi dengan iringan gitar dari seseorang. Ya, seseorang yang tidak ingin Kyungsoo ingat.

Kyungsoo menyusuri koridor yang terlihat sepi. Dia melewati kelasnya dan menuju ke arah taman belakang, tempat kesukaannya. Karena disitu sangat sepi.

Kyungsoo duduk di sebuah bangku yang menghadap ke sebuah kolam. Dia menatap kosong air yang tenang di hadapannya. Sampai seseorang menghalangi pemandangannya.

"Minggir! Kau menghalangi pemandangan." ujar Kyungsoo datar.

"Kau bolos lagi, huh?"

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini Kim Jongin?" Kyungsoo mendelik ke arah Jongin yang berdiri di depannya.

"Aku tidak suka kelas dosen Jung." Jongin duduk disamping Kyungsoo. "Kenapa kau suka sekali duduk disini?"

"Tidak lagi setelah kau datang." Jawab Kyungsoo masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Ck! Kau ini tidak pernah bisa lembut. Tapi walaupun begitu aku masih tetap menyukaimu." Entah ini kali ke berapa Jongin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-"

"Jangan di jawab kalau jawabanmu tidak sama dengan pernyataanku." Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Cih! Dasar bodoh!" Kyungsoo pun ikut terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Ah iya, besok sepupu ku kembali dari Amerika. Dan sepertinya akan ada pesta penyambutan di rumahnya. Kau mau menemaniku?"

"Tidak."

"Oh ayolah Kyung. Bantu aku sekali ini saja. Sepupuku akan meledekku habis-habisan kalau aku tidak datang bersama seorang gadis." Jongin memelas.

"Kenapa harus aku? Gadis lain banyak yang sukarela di gandeng olehmu."

"Aku hanya mau denganmu." Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya.

Hening. Kyungsoo terlihat berfikir.

"Baiklah."

"Huh?"

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu." Ekspresi Jongin seketika berubah ceria. "Hanya untuk 2 jam."

"2 jam? Yak! Kenap-"

"Atau batal?"

"Sepakat." Jawab Jongin cepat.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke pesta sepupunya Jongin. Saat ini Kyungsoo menggunakan gaun hitam selutut dengan bahu terbuka. Rambut panjangnya dia biarkan jatuh terurai. Simple tapi tetap terlihat sangat manis.

Kyungsoo sedang menunggu Jongin menjemputnya di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi.

"Mau kemana?" Haesoo baru saja pulang bekerja dan mendapati Kyungsoo sudah rapi.

Tidak ada jawaban. Haesoo hanya menghela nafas lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Di luar sangat dingin. Pakailah ini." Haesoo kembali dengan membawa sebuah mantel bulu berwarna putih tulang lalu menyampirkan di bahu Kyungsoo. "Jangan sampai kedinginan."

"Terima kasih." Hanya kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya dia sangat merindukan kakaknya. Tapi kakaknya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dan Kyungsoo selalu merasa di abaikan. Mereka hanya bertemu saat pagi, karena kakaknya selalu pulang larut. Tumben saja hari ini pulang lebih awal.

"Aku pergi." Kyungsoo pamit pada kakaknya saat mendengar suara klakson mobil di depan rumahnya.

"Hati-hati."

"Woah, kau cantik sekali Kyung~" puji Jongin saat Kyungsoo menghampirinya.

"Diamlah Jongin." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mendelikan matanya. Di sambut dengan kekehan Jongin.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tiba di depan sebuah hotel. Ternyata pestanya di gelar di ballroom hotel. Padahal Jongin bilang hanya keluarga dan kerabat saja yang datang, tapi sampai menggunakan ballroom. Berlebihan sekali, fikir Kyungsoo.

"Sepupuku seorang musisi. Dia cukup terkenal di Amerika." Jongin bercerita saat berjalan menuju lokasi. "Dia juga tampan, kau harus berhati-hati padanya. Jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta. Mengerti?"

"Aku tidak janji." Jawab Kyungsoo santai dan langsung di balas dengan tatapan tajam Jongin. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak takut padamu."

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan melingkarkan di lengannya sendiri. "Malam ini kau milikku." Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Jongin.

Mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dan sudah di penuhi oleh orang-orang. Jongin pun menyapa beberapa orang yang dia kenal.

"Jongin!" Seorang wanita paruh baya melambaikan tangannya dan langsung di sambut senyuman oleh Jongin.

"Bibi Park, apa kabar?" Jongin memeluk bibinya singkat.

"Baik, tentu saja baik. Anakku baru pulang dari jauh mana mungkin aku tidak baik." Mereka tertawa. "Ini siapa?"

"Ah kenalkan, ini temanku."

"Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo membungkuk dan tersenyum kepada bibinya Jongin.

"Aih, kau cantik sekali." puji bibi Park. "Dan aku juga merasa tidak asing dengan namamu."

"Mungkin karena terlalu banyak yang mempunyai nama yang sama denganku." Canda Kyungsoo.

"Ah, mungkin seperti itu." Bibi Park tertawa dengan candaan Kyungsoo.

"Bibi, si tiang dimana? Acaranya kan sudah mau di mulai." Jongin sudah terbiasa memanggil sepupunya seperti itu meskipun di depan ibunya.

"Tadi sedang ke toilet. Ah itu dia." Seorang pria tinggi menghampiri mereka bertiga dari arah belakang Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya kau mencariku Kamjong."

DEG

Suara berat itu. Kyungsoo mengenalnya. Suara yang selalu ingin Kyungsoo dengar dan ingin Kyungsoo lupakan. Kyungsoo mendongak dan terbelakak dengan sosok di depannya sekarang. Namun pria itu belum menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja aku mencarimu Dobi. Apa kabar?" Jongin memeluk pria itu singkat.

"Baik." Pria itu membalas pelukan Jongin. "Ah rupanya kau datang dengan seor-" Kata-kata pria itu terhenti saat melihat gadis di depannya. "K-kyungsoo?"

"Kau mengenalnya Chan?" Tanya Jongin heran.

"E-eum, d-dia teman lama ku." Badan Kyungsoo bergetar. Ia butuh sandaran agar dia tidak jatuh. Dengan cepat dia meraih lengan Jongin.

Chanyeol terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Jongin. "K-kalian?"

"Kita-"

"Jongin kekasihku." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat membuat kedua pria itu membulatkan matanya.

.

.

 **TBC**

aah Chap 1 selesai~

Hai readernim~ Ini ff pertama aku, pasti banyak banget kekurangannya ya. Jadi di butuhin banget reviewnya~~ Aku bikin iniiseng-iseng karena keabisan stock FF Chansoo dan pengen banyakin storynya Chansoo. Aku Chansoo hardship btw *gaadayangnanya* wkwk Hope you enjoy~


	2. Chapter 2

"Jongin kekasihku." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat membuat kedua pria itu membulatkan matanya.

Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang menghimpit dadanya. Entah kenapa terasa sangat sesak saat Kyungsoo mengatakan kalimat itu. Sementara Jongin masih ternganga tidak percaya dengan jawaban Kyungsoo. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menerima perasaannya? Kyungsoo sendiri merutuki kebodohannya, karena berkata tanpa berfikir terlebih dulu.

"Aigo! Jongin. Ternyata kau masih malu-malu. Kenapa tadi tidak kau katakan kalau Kyungsoo kekasihmu." Nyonya Park menepuk lengan Jongin pelan.

Kyungsoo hanya menunduk, menghindari tatapan Chanyeol.

"Ah, itu-" Jongin mengelus tengkuknya, bingung.

"Baiklah baiklah, bibi mengerti." Nyonya Park tertawa karena ekspresi Jongin. "Bibi ingin menemui tamu yang lain. Kalian nikmati pestanya ya." Nyonya Park berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Dobi! Are you okay?" Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyungsoo saat Jongin memanggilnya.

"Huh? Eum, i'm okay. Aku tinggal sebentar. Kalian duduk saja disana nanti aku menyusul." Chanyeol menunjuk ke sebuah mini bar.

"Baiklah." Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju mini bar. Mereka duduk di bagian tengah.

"J-jongin aku-"

"Kau bisa jelaskan nanti. Sekarang nikmati saja pestanya. Waktuku hanya 2 jam, dan sekarang sudah semakin berkurang." Jongin tersenyum mengerti dengan apa yang akan Kyungsoo katakan.

Kyungsoo juga tersenyum lega, setidaknya Jongin tidak langsung menginterogasinya. "Aku merasa pengap disini. Aku ingin keluar sebentar."

"Eum, cepat kembali." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju sebuah taman di hotel tersebut. Dia duduk di sebuah bangku. Tempat ini sepi, hanya ada Kyungsoo dengan fikirannya. Sungguh, bertemu dengan Chanyeol membuatnya kembali merasa sesak.

"Teman lama? Cih!" Kyungsoo tersenyum miris mengingat saat Chanyeol menyebutnya sebagai teman lama. "Semua yang pernah kita lalui sepertinya memang tidak pernah berarti untukmu, Chanyeol."

.

.

 _"Kyung?" Chanyeol mengelus kepala Kyungsoo yang sedang bersandar di bahunya_

 _"Hmm."_

 _"Apa kau mencintaiku?"_

 _Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol._ _"Kau meragukanku?"_

 _"Bukan, aku hanya ingin mendengarnya. Selama ini kau tidak pernah mengatakan kau mencintaiku."_

 _Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Chanyeol lembut. "Park Chanyeol. Meskipun aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku mencintaimu, tapi percayalah aku sudah memberikan seluruh hatiku untukmu."_

 _Chanyeol memegang sebelah pipi Kyungsoo dan mengusapnya lembut. Menatap setiap inci wajah Kyungsoo. Dan.._

 _CUP_

 _Chanyeol mengecup lembut bibir Kyungsoo. Membuat pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo. Aku mencintaimu dengan segenap jiwaku. Sejauh apapun jarak dan waktu memisahkan kita, percayalah aku akan selalu mencintaimu."_

 _Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol yang terdengar cheesy. "Kau bicara seolah akan pergi jauh saja."_

 _Hening._

 _"Jangan katakan kau akan pergi meninggalkanku?" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol penuh selidik. Chanyeol hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Chan?"_

 _"Aku akan berangkat ke Amerika besok." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol._

 _"Aku di terima sebagai trainee di label ternama di sana. Kau tau kan ini impianku sejak dulu?" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dan di balas dengan tatapan dingin. "Kyung-"_

 _"Sejak kapan?" Kyungsoo menahan genangan di matanya. "Sejak kapan kau berencana pergi?"_

 _"Satu bulan ini."_

 _"Dan kau memberitauku saat kau akan berangkat besok? Wah, Park Chanyeol!" Jeda. "Aku ini apa untukmu?" Sebutir kristal bening jatuh dari mata bulat Kyungsoo dan langsung dia hapus dengan punggung tangannya._

 _"Kyung, bukan seperti itu. Percayalah aku ingin memberitaumu lebih awal. Tapi setiap melihat senyummu, aku tidak ingin mengusiknya dengan kabar seperti ini." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo._

 _"Jadi kau bermaksud tidak memberitauku, begitu?" Kyungsoo menepis tangan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sedang di kuasai oleh emosi saat ini. Dia kecewa. "Jika aku memintamu untuk tidak pergi, apa kau akan tetap pergi?"_

 _"Kyung, aku mohon jangan seperti ini."_

 _"Kau tau, kau sangat egois Chanyeol! Mungkin kau selalu menganggap perasaanku sebagai candaan. Apa aku pernah berarti untukmu?"_

 _"Kyung, jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau segalanya untukku." Chanyeol menatap dalam mata Kyungsoo. Jelas Chanyeol melihat kekecewaan di sana._

 _"Setelah kedua orang tuaku meninggalkanku, dan sekarang kau juga akan pergi meninggalkanku?"_

 _"Kyungsoo, aku-"_

 _"Baik, pergilah. Dan jangan temui aku lagi." Kyungsoo beranjak pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mematung mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo. Terasa seperti anak panah yang menancap tepat di dadanya._

 _._

 _._

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menitikan air matanya saat mengingat kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu. Chanyeol bahkan tidak berusaha mengejarnya saat itu. Dan itu Kyungsoo asumsikan bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar ingin melepaskannya. Kata cinta yang Chanyeol ucapkan menguap dengan cepat. Dia sangat membenci Chanyeol. Mungkin dia pernah sering merindukan Chanyeol. Namun egonya selalu berhasil menepis kerinduannya.

Kyungsoo menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, bahunya naik turun. Kini dia menangis. Entah menangis karena kebencian yang semakin menjadi, atau menangis karena lega akhirnya dia bisa melihat sosok yang sangat dia rindukan. Entahlah Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Aku membecimu, Park Chanyeol." Seru Kyungsoo di sela isakannya. "Aku merindukanmu."

.

.

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya gusar. Dadanya masih terasa sesak oleh pernyataan Kyungsoo. Secepat itukah Kyungsoo melupakannya? Okay, 2 tahun memang tidak sebentar. Tapi apa Kyungsoo tidak bisa menunggunya sedikit lebih lama lagi? Chanyeol tau ini semua adalah kesalahannya. Murni kesalahannya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo di saat-saat sulitnya. Chanyeol menyesali semuanya, sungguh. Tapi percayalah, 2 tahun tidak membuat perasaannya pada Kyungsoo berubah satu persenpun. Dia masih sangat mencintai Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol disini sekarang. Dia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan bodoh lagi dengan meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Namun sekarang keadaannya sudah tidak sama.

"Apa aku benar-benar terlambat, Kyung?" bisik Chanyeol lirih.

Chanyeol merapikan rambutnya dan bermaksud kembali ke dalam. Sejak tadi dia berdiri dan merenung di dekat taman yang ada di hotel. Sampai dia melihat gadis duduk sendiri di bangku taman yang sedikit agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol ingat saat di dalam tadi Kyungsoo menggunakan gaun selutut berwarna hitam dengan bahu terbuka. Cantik sekali. Sungguh, Chanyeol sangat merindukan gadis mungil itu.

Di luar sangat dingin dan Kyungsoo akan kedinginan jika menggunakan pakaian seperti itu. Chanyeol melepas jas hitamnya.

Chanyeol baru saja akan melangkah untuk meghampiri Kyungsoo. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Jongin sampai lebih dulu dan menyampirkan jasnya di pundak Kyungsoo. Lalu.. memeluk Kyungsoo. Darah Chanyeol memanas melihat Kyungsoo berada di pelukan Jongin. Sungguh Chanyeol ingin menarik Kyungsoo dari posisinya saat ini. Chanyeol segera berbalik pergi meninggalkan mereka yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Chanyeol, kau kemana saja? Para tamu mencarimu." Nyonya Park menghampiri Chanyeol saat pria itu tiba di dalam.

"Ibu, aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik. Aku ingin pulang ke apartemen." Ya, Chanyeol memang terlihat kacau, sangat kacau.

"Ya, kau memang terlihat tidak baik. Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa bu, aku hanya-."

"Karena Kyungsoo?"

"Huh? B-bagaimana ibu-"

"Aku ibumu. Saat ibu melihatmu menatap Kyungsoo seperti itu, ibu yakin Kyungsoo bukan hanya sekedar teman lamamu. Kau juga selalu menulis nama Kyungsoo di setiap kertas-kertas lagu yang kau buat dan ibu selalu penasaran dengan nama itu." Nyonya Park mengelus pipi anaknya dan tersenyum lembut. "Istirahatlah!" Chanyeol hanya tertegun mendengar kata-kata ibunya. Bagaimana ibunya bisa mengerti sampai sejauh itu.

.

.

Jongin melirik arloji di tangannya. Sudah hampir 30 menit sejak Kyungsoo pergi dan belum kembali. Jongin mulai khawatir. Pasalnya, Jongin merasakan badan Kyungsoo bergetar saat bertemu Chanyeol tadi. Dia juga menangkap tatapan Chanyeol kepada Kyungsoo yang sulit di artikan. Jongin tidak tau apa hubungan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sebelumnya. Yang pasti dia yakin bukan hanya sekedar teman biasa.

Jongin melihat ke sekitar. Dia tidak menemukan Kyungsoo. Lalu dia putuskan untuk mencari Kyungsoo.

Jongin melihat gadis itu sedang duduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di telapak tangannya. Ini sangat dingin. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo bertahan dengan bahu terbuka seperti itu. Dia harusnya mengambil mantelnya di tempat penitipan.

Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo. Dia melepas jas biru tuanya dan menyampirkan di bahu Kyungsoo. Tunggu, Kyungsoo menangis?

"Kyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Tidak ada jawaban, Kyungsoo larut dalam isakannya. Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan memeluknya. Menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan, mencoba untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Jongin dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. Dia sudah lebih tenang sekarang.

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu di mobil, aku akan menemui Bibi dan Chanyeol dulu." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Jongin kembali ke dalam mencari Chanyeol dan Ibunya.

.

.

"Jongin, kau pasti memiliki banyak pertanyaan untukku kan?" Kyungsoo membuka suara setelah hening di sepanjang perjalanan. Mereka baru saja sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Eum. Tapi aku tidak akan bertanya apapun. Aku akan menunggumu mengatakannya padaku." Jongin tersenyum tulus.

"Maafkan aku."

"Untuk?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. "Ah, benar. Kau tidak memenuhi 2 jam yang kau janjikan. Tentu saja kau harus meminta maaf. Dan kau juga harus menggantinya." Kyungsoo mendongak dan mendengus mendengar jawaban Jongin.

Jongin pria yang sangat baik dan pengertian. Dia pria idaman setiap gadis. Namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak merasakan perasaan apapun padanya. Kyungsoo menganggap Jongin hanya seperti seorang adik. Mengingat Kyungsoo yang terpaut satu tahun lebih tua darinya. "Dasar bodoh!"

.

.

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah melihat mobil Jongin berlalu. Sepi. Seperti biasanya. Kakaknya pasti sudah tertidur.

Kyungsoo hendak masuk ke kamarnya, namun urung karena dia teringat dengan mantel yang dia kenakan. Dia akan mengembalikan pada kakaknya.

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya, namun tidak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo meraih kenop pintu kamar kakaknya dan berjalan masuk.

"EONNI!"

 **TBC**

Hai~ makasih yang udah review di chapter 1 kemarin~ Untuk chapter 2 ini juga masih belum banyak Chansoo momennya. Miaaaaanㅠㅠ Entah kenapa aku pengen bikin Chanyeol sakit dulu wkwk *authorsialan* Semoga suka yaaa~ FF ini masih jauuuuh banget dari kata bagus. So, review juseyo~:)


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi ini, Kyungsoo duduk di samping ranjang rawat. Kepalanya tersandar di bagian sisi ranjang dengan satu tangan sebagai bantalnya, dia teridur. Tangan lainnya memegang tangan seorang gadis yang terbaring lemah dan belum membuka matanya dari semalam.

Kyungsoo menemukan Haesoo tak sadarkan diri dilantai kamarnya. Dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo menyambar kunci mobil dan langsung membawa kakaknya ke rumah sakit.

Kyungsoo juga tak berhenti menangis dari semalam. Pasalnya, dia baru tau kalau kakaknya mempunyai kelainan di jantungnya. Ternyata banyak hal yang tidak Kyungsoo ketahui tentang kakaknya. Dia hanya tau kalau kakaknya hanya terobsesi dengan pekerjaan dan tidak peduli padanya. Kini dia menyesal selalu mengabaikannya. Padahal hanya Haesoo yang Kyungsoo punya di dunia ini.

Haesoo terbangun dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Langit-langit di atasnya terlihat asing. Lalu dia menemukan Kyungsoo tertidur di samping ranjangnya. Haesoo membawa tangannya ke kepala Kyungsoo, mengusap rambutnya pelan. Adik kecilnya terlihat sangat imut saat tertidur. Sentuhan Haesoo membuat Kyungsoo menggeliat dan membuka matanya.

"Eonni? Kau sudah sadar?" Haesoo hanya mengangguk. "Tunggu sebentar." Kyungsoo mengambil segelas air untuk Haesoo dan membantunya untuk duduk.

"Eonni, kau membuatku sangat takut." Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan aku." Haesoo menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya yang mulai jatuh.

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun soal keadaanmu padaku." Kyungsoo terisak.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Haesoo tersenyum meyakinkan Kyungsoo. Tapi keadaan fisiknya menyiratkan sebaliknya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku bukan seorang adik yang baik. Aku selalu menyakitimu. Maafkan aku." Isakan Kyungsoo semakin menjadi.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau yang paling berharga untukku."Haesoo membawa Kyungsoo ke pelukannya.

.

"Kyung, bisa tolong ambilkan ponselku?"

"Ini. Banyak sekali panggilan yang masuk." Kyungsoo memberikan ponsel berwarna putih itu pada kakaknya.

"Ah, aku ada meeting penting hari Kamis. Sekarang sudah hari Minggu." Keluh Haesoo setelah mengecek ponselnya.

"Eonni! Bisakah sehari saja kau lupakan soal pekerjaanmu? Kau sedang sakit." Kyungsoo tidak percaya di saat seperti ini fikiran Haesoo hanya tertuju pada pekerjaan.

"Meetingku sangat penting. Ini event yang besar."

"Kesehatanmu jauh lebih penting." Kyungsoo tidak akan membiarkan Haesoo bergulat dengan pekerjaan dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu kau gantikan aku."

"Aku? Eonni, kau bercanda? Aku bisa mengacaukan meetingnya." desis Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa belajar perlahan. Asisten Manager Produksi akan membantumu." Haesoo memegang tangan Kyungsoo. "Tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu kalau kau tidak mau."

Kyungsoo mulai berfikir, mungkin ini alasan kakaknya memaksanya untuk belajar bisnis. Kondisi jantung kakaknya sudah sangat parah. Entah sejak kapan kakaknya menderita seperti ini. Kyungsoo juga tau bagaimana kakaknya itu berjuang mempertahankan bisnis yang sudah susah payah ayahnya bangun. Bisnis Event Organizer.

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo menyerah pada akhirnya. "Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika projectnya gagal. Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti apapun soal ini."

"Aku percaya padamu."

.

.

Chanyeol masih terlelap saat cahaya matahari sudah masuk menerobos jendela apartemennya. Dia baru saja terlelap. Entah apa yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur hingga jam tiga pagi.

Bunyi bel mengusik tidur nyamannya. Chanyeol menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan bangun untuk membuka pintu. Di lihat seorang pria berkulit tan berdiri di depan pintunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin, sepupunya.

"Membuka pintu saja lama sekali." Jongin menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemen Chanyeol. Diikuti Chanyeol yang membuntutinya dari belakang.

"Aku baru saja tidur dan kau mengganggu tidur nyamanku." Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa panjang tempat dia tertidur tadi."Kau datang pagi sekali, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan sepupu kesayanganku." Jongin duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Kau menggelikan, sungguh." Jongin terkekeh mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Kemana kau semalam? Padahal acaramu belum selesai tapi kau sudah menghilang begitu saja."

"Kepalaku sakit, aku pulang lebih dulu."

"Manner yang buruk untuk seorang musisi hebat sepertimu." Jongin mencibir.

"Tidak lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bernaung di bawah label terbaik lagi." Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa yang ia duduki.

"Yak! Katakan dengan jelas!"

"Aku tidak memperpanjang kontrakku." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya.

"Kau sudah gila? Ini impianmu sejak SMP Park! Kau bahkan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk debut karena bakatmu yang luar biasa, hanya 2 tahun masa trainee. Dan kau menyia-nyiakannya?"

"Aku kehilangan hal yang paling berharga karena itu." Chanyeol menatap langit-langit apartemennya. Tatapannya menerawang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan karirmu, bodoh?"

"Entahlah." Chanyeol menutup mata dengan lengannya.

"Kau tetap seorang musisi yang hebat meskipun tidak bersama label ternama." Ujar Jongin jujur.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang menunggu klien di sebuah cafe bersama seorang wanita muda bernama Choi Sulli yang merupakan Asisten Manager Produksi di perusahaan EO mereka.

"Ini event yang besar. Kita harus bisa mengambil project ini."

"Aku tidak yakin, apa aku bisa?" Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau pasti bisa. Aku bisa melihat kemampuanmu." Sulli mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Nona Do Kyungsoo?" Seorang pria paruh baya menghampiri mereka.

"Iya, saya sendiri." Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya.

"Saya Lee Dongwook."

"Ah, iya. Hallo, tuan Lee." Kyungsoo membungkuk diikuti oleh Sulli setelahnya.

"Hallo." Tuan Lee membalas sapaan Kyungsoo. "Maaf sudah menunggu lama, aku terjebak macet."

"Tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kita mulai saja meetingnya." sahut tuan Lee seraya duduk bersebrangan dengan Kyungsoo dan Sulli.

Kyungsoo, Sulli dan tuan Lee mulai membahas segala perencanaan tentang event yang akan mereka gelar. Sebuah event musik yang cukup terkenal di Korea.

Kyungsoo sedikit banyak sudah belajar pada kakaknya dan di bantu Sulli juga. Setidaknya dalam 4 hari Kyungsoo bisa sedikit memahami. Kyungsoo tidak yakin ini akan berhasil, namun kakaknya selalu meyakinkannya.

Tuan Lee mulai menyebutkan daftar artis yang ingin dia undang ke eventnya tersebut.

"Ah, aku juga ingin mengundang satu orang lagi. Seorang musisi yang sangat berbakat. Dia juga bisa bernyanyi dengan bagus. Bakatnya cukup terkenal di Amerika. Aku dengar dia sudah kembali ke Korea." ujar tuan Lee panjang lebar.

"Baiklah. Saya akan mencatatkan namanya di daftar artis, dan saya akan menghubunginya untuk ini." Kyungsoo sudah menuliskan seluruh daftar artis yang akan dia hubungi untuk event ini.

"Park Chanyeol."

DEG

"M-maaf?" Kyungsoo tercengang dengan kata terakhir yang Tuan Lee katakan.

"Iya, Park Chanyeol. Aku ingin mengundangnya ke event ini. Bakatnya sangat mengagumkan. Namun saat ini dia tidak memiliki label. Jadi mungkin akan sedikit sulit menghubunginya."

"K-kalau begitu kenapa tidak mengundang artis lain saja?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin menggantinya. Ini akan menjadi acara yang bagus untuk memperkenalkan bakatnya di Korea. Aku sangat mengaguminya." Tuan Lee terus memuji bakat Chanyeol. "Kau bisa menanganinya kan?"

'Sial.' Pekik Kyungsoo dalam hati. 'Kenapa harus Chanyeol.' Pertanyaan tuan Lee juga menyiratkan sebuah tuntutan kalau dia benar-benar menginginkan Chanyeol.

"Tentu." Kyungsoo tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan kliennya itu. Dia ingin menolak, namun kakaknya sangat berharap besar untuk project ini. Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengecewakan kakaknya lagi. "Saya akan berusaha menghubunginya."

.

.

Kyungsoo melempar tasnya asal ke sofa yang ada di ruang rawat Haesoo lalu duduk di sana.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti itu Haesoo jadi penasaran. "Kenapa? Apa projectnya di tolak?"

"Projectnya belum di acc, aku harus mengkonfirmasi satu artis dulu." Jawab Kyungsoo lemas. "Eonni, bisakah kau menggantikanku dengan orang lain saja? Aku rasa aku tidak bisa melakukan ini." ujar Kyungsoo.

'Aku tidak bisa jika harus bertemu dengan orang itu lagi.' batin Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, kau pasti bisa. Aku yakin project ini akan sukses." Haesoo menyemangati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo jadi tidak tega melihat kakaknya yang sangat antusias dengan project ini.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang di dalam studio musiknya sekarang. Apartemennya memiliki sebuah studio musik. Chanyeol sengaja membuat studio karena kecintaannya terhadap musik, dan hasratnya yang sangat besar untuk menciptakan lagu. Lagu-lagu yang Chanyeol buat selalu sukses membuat yang mendengar berdecak kagum.

Chanyeol duduk sambil memeluk gitarnya. Sudah hampir dua jam dia disini mengotak-atik chord gitarnya untuk menghasilkan lagu, namun belum ada satu lagupun yang berhasil dia buat. Chanyeol mulai frustasi. Dia meletakkan gitarnya dan mengambil ponselnya dari atas keyboard.

"Nomor siapa ini?" Chanyeol melihat lima panggilan tidak terjawab dari nomor yang sama. Chanyeol memang selalu men-silent ponselnya saat di studio. Dia tidak ingin inspirasinya buyar karena bunyi ponselnya. Chanyeol mengabaikan nomor itu lantas mencari kontak Jongin lalu menyentuh tanda hijau.

 _"Hallo."_

"Kamjong, kau dimana?"

 _"Aku di kampus. Kenapa?"_

"Aku bosan. Datanglah ke apartemenku, aku ingin minum."

 _"Kelasku baru selesai sore ini. Aku akan kesana nanti malam."_

"Baiklah." Chanyeol menutup teleponnya.

Chanyeol mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi, dia pun bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Chanyeol membulatkan mata melihat sosok di depannya.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah menghubungi semua artis yang akan mengisi event projectnya ini. Kecuali satu nama. Park Chanyeol. Dan projectnya ini tergantung pada Chanyeol. Pasalnya, tuan Lee sangat menginginkan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo memegang sebuah kartu nama. Disitu tercantum nama, alamat, dan nomor ponsel pria itu. Entah dari mana Sulli bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang Chanyeol. Yang jelas koneksi Sulli memang sangat luas.

"Ah! Ini sangat menyebalkan." Kyungsoo melempar sembarang kartu nama itu ke meja di depannya. Namun tidak lama dia mengambilnya lagi dan segera menekan digit nomor di ponselnya.

Tersambung!

Oh! Kenapa dada Kyungsoo berdebar kencang? Kyungsoo langsung memutuskan sambungannya. Dia memegang dadanya sendiri. Sialan! Kenapa dia seperti ini?

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebanyak-banyaknya lalu mengulangi panggilannya. Kini tidak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo ulangi lagi panggilannya sampai tiga kali. Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Kyungsoo ingat jika dia sudah di kejar deadline. Dan bodohnya dia menempatkan Chanyeol di urutan terakhir dari daftar artis yang dia hubungi. Padahal Chanyeol penentu projectnya.

"Aku ingin mati saja!" Pekik Kyungsoo saat memikirkan opsi terakhir adalah mendatangi Chanyeol langsung.

.

.

"Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol membulatkan mata melihat sosok di depannya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol duduk di sofa panjang yang menghadap televisi.

Hening.

"Aku-" Mereka berkata berbarengan. Ah sial, ini sungguh membuat suasana semakin canggung.

"Aku akan bicara lebih dulu." Ujar Kyungsoo di susul anggukan Chanyeol. "Aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu tapi kau tidak menjawab panggilanku."

"Ah, itu nomormu. Maafkan aku, aku men-silent ponselku saat di studio."

"Okay, langsung ke intinya saja. Aku sedang ada project untuk sebuah event musik. Dan klien utamaku sangat menginginkanmu mengisi acara itu. Maka dari itu aku datang kemari untuk membicarakannya denganmu. Apa kau mau bergabung?" Kyungsoo langsung to the point.

Apa yang Chanyeol fikirkan? Kenapa dia berfikir Kyungsoo datang padanya karena merindukannya. Dan lihatlah, sekarang Kyungsoo kembali menjatuhkan angannya. Bodoh! Ya, mana mungkin seseorang yang sudah memiliki kekasih merindukan orang lain.

"Chanyeol, kau mendengarku?" Suara Kyungsoo membangunkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Eum. Aku mendengarmu." Jawab Chanyeol datar. "Tapi aku tidak tertarik."

"Kenapa?" Nada Kyungsoo sedikit meninggi. Itu refleks, sungguh. "M-maaf."

"Aku hanya tidak mau."

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya. Dia sudah tau, ini tak akan mudah. Harusnya dia memang tidak pernah mengambil alih pekerjaan kakaknya ini. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Chanyeol melihat gerakan Kyungsoo. Tak sengaja melihat gelang yang melingkar di tangannya. Tunggu, Chanyeol mengenal gelang itu. Itu gelang yang Chanyeol berikan saat Kyungsoo lulus SMA. Kyungsoo masih memakainya?

"Baiklah, aku sudah tau ini akan terjadi. Aku pergi." Kyungsoo berdiri dan mulai berbalik.

Tanpa berfikir lagi Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Chanyeol, lepaskan aku." Kyungsoo mencoba meronta dan melepaskan diri, namun sia-sia. Chanyeol memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan melupakanku, Kyung." Chanyeol berbisik di atas kepala Kyungsoo. Tubuh Kyungsoo masih sama seperti dulu, mungil dan sangat pas di pelukannya.

"Aku sudah melupakanmu." Ujar Kyungsoo di dada Chanyeol. Mata Kyungsoo memanas. Bolehkah sekali ini saja egonya tidak menguasai hati dan fikirannya? Sejujurnya dia sangat ingin membalas pelukan ini. Menumpahkan segala kerinduannya di dada bidang ini.

"Bohong. Kau berbohong." Chanyeol masih berbisik.

"Aku membencimu, Chanyeol. Sangat membencimu." Kyungsoo memukul dada Chanyeol dan menumpahkan air matanya di dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kyung. Sangat merindukanmu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkanku seperti itu! Kau bahkan tidak pernah menghubungiku! Kau tidak tau bagaimana menderitanya aku! Aku membencimu, Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo terus memukul dada Chanyeol. Itu bukan pukulan yang keras, tapi berhasil membuat Chanyeol merasa sesak.

"Maafkan aku." Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo dan mempererat pelukannya.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Kyungsoo. Keadaan sudah sedikit mencair antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik."

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak menanyakan kabarku?"

"Aku sudah melihatmu, kau baik-baik saja." Jawab Kyungsoo datar.

"Ck! Aku tidak baik, Kyung. Aku terluka." Chanyeol memegang dadanya. "Disini, aku terluka disini."

"Cih! Kau tidak berubah, masih saja menggelikan seperti dulu." Kyungsoo menarik sebuah senyum tipis di bibirnya. "Sekarang katakan keputusanmu, kau akan ikut eventku atau tidak?"

"Mmm, akan ku fikirkan."

"Oh ayolah Chanyeol, jangan mengacaukan project pertamaku."

"Aku akan mengikuti eventmu, kalau kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau mencintai Jongin?"

Keadaan menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat. Kyungsoo tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Chanyeol menunggu jawabannya.

"Chanyeol, tidak bisakah kita menyampingkan dulu masalah pribadi? Aku kesini untuk-"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong saat bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya. Kyungsoo terkejut dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Namun tubuhnya tidak menolak. Sekarang matanya malah ikut terpejam.

Awalnya Chanyeol hanya menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo. Merasa Kyungsoo tidak menolak, Chanyeol mulai menyesap bibir bawah Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Sungguh, dia merindukan bibir Kyungsoo yang terasa sangat manis ini. Chanyeol merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa saat Kyungsoo membalas ciumannya. Tangannya memegang tengkuk Kyungsoo untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Setelah hampir dua menit, Kyungsoo mendorong Chanyeol, melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. "A-aku harus pulang. Kabari aku jika kau akan ikut eventnya."

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengambil tasnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget saat membuka pintu untuk keluar dan dia melihat seseorang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Chanyeol.

"J-jongin."

 **TBC**

Haihai~ Chapter 3 nih. Chansoo hardship mana suaranyaaa~ wkwk Aku fast update nih bikos geregetan sama Chansoo~~ Gimana Chansoo momennya? wkwk Maaf kalo alurnya rada berbelit, masih belajar hehe Semoga suka yaaa~ Jangan lupa review ceritanya:)


	4. Chapter 4

Jongin langsung menuju apartemen Chanyeol setelah kelas selesai. Tadinya dia mau mengajak Kyungsoo pergi dulu dan ke apartemen nanti malam. Namun Kyungsoo tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Jadi dia putuskan untuk langsung pergi ke apartemen Chanyeol saja.

Jongin sudah di depan pintu apartemen Chanyeol dengan menenteng plastik yang berisi beberapa kaleng bir dan snack.

Belum sempat Jongin memencet bel, pintu sudah terbuka. Menampilkan sosok yang dia cari beberapa hari ini.

"J-jongin." Gadis di depannya terlihat terkejut.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin juga tak kalah terkejut. "K-kau sedang apa disini?"

"Aku-"

"Dia menawarkan pekerjaan untukku." Jawab seorang pria yang berjalan di belakang Kyungsoo. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol.

"Pekerjaan? Pekerjaan apa?" Jongin semakin bingung.

"Bermusik tentunya. Memangnya aku bisa apalagi." Chanyeol memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celananya.

"Ah, benar. Tapi Kyung-"

"Jongin, urusanku disini sudah selesai, kau bisa masuk. Aku pergi dulu." Kyungsoo memotong kata-kata Jongin dan melangkah melewati pintu.

"Tunggu!" Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo. "Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak usa-"

Gerakan Jongin memotong kalimat Kyungsoo. Dia segera masuk ke apartemen Chanyeol. Meletakan plastiknya dimeja lalu menyambar kunci mobil Chanyeol yang tergeletak disana.

"Aku tidak bawa mobil. Pinjam mobilmu sebentar, okay." Ujar Jongin menggoyangkan kunci mobil di depan wajahnya. "Ayo Kyung."

Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin yang berjalan sambil menarik tangannya menuju lift, lalu melirik Chanyeol sekilas.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di sungai han. Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku di tepi sungai dengan secangkir kopi di tangan masing-masing. Menikmati langit senja Korea.

"Jongin." Suara Kyungsoo memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Katakan semua yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku."

"Aku tidak ingin bertanya apapun." Jawab Jongin. Nadanya terdengar santai.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang.

"Chanyeol.." Ada jeda di sela kalimatnya. "Dia mantan kekasihku."

Satu kalimat yang berhasil menjawab semua pertanyaan di benak Jongin. Jongin tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Dia hanya akan mendengarkan Kyungsoo bicara.

"Aku menggunakanmu sebagai kambing hitam untuk menutupi perasaanku." Kyungsoo tersenyum miris. "Aku jahat bukan?"

Kyungsoo melanjutkan. "Setelah malam itu. Aku mulai berfikir, apa aku seharusnya menerima perasaanmu. Namun aku tidak ingin lebih merasa bersalah lagi dengan membohongimu dan perasaanku sendiri."

Jongin masih terdiam.

"Aku membenci Chanyeol karena dia pernah meninggalkanku. Tapi.." Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak. Dan Jongin menunggunya melanjutkan kata-katanya."Aku juga selalu menunggunya kembali."

Kyungsoo merasa sangat bersalah mengatakan ini semua. Pasti sangat menyakitkan bagi Jongin.

"Kau lebih dari pantas untuk membenciku."

"Aku tidak membencimu." Sahut Jongin setelah menyesap kopinya. "Terima kasih untuk tidak berbohong padaku." Jongin tersenyum tulus.

"Aku sudah banyak menyakitimu. Maafkan aku." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hey! Sudahlah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku di tolak seorang gadis." Jongin mengacak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Kau sangat baik Jongin. Kau harus mendapatkan gadis yang baik, yang benar-benar tulus mencintaimu. Yang tidak akan pernah menyakitimu. Seperti aku." Air mata Kyungsoo jatuh dari mata indahnya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo lalu menghapus air mata di pipi gadis itu.

 _'Aku hanya menginginkanmu Kyung.'_

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol sedang di studio. Dia sedang mengaransemen sebuah lagu. Namun dia tidak bisa fokus sama sekali.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk keluar dari studio menuju ruang TV. Dia membuka bungkusan plastik yang Jongin bawa dan membuka satu kaleng bir lalu menyesapnya.

Tidak lama Jongin datang dengan menenteng sebuah plastik lagi.

"Soju." Jongin menyodorkan plastik itu pada Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah membeli bir, kenapa harus membeli soju lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil meraih plastik dari tangan Jongin.

"Aku ingin minum sampai mabuk." Jongin terkekeh.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Yak! Apa harus ada kejadian dulu baru kau boleh mabuk?" Ujar Jongin sewot.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Jongin. Dia tau Jongin sedang tidak baik. Namun Chanyeol menghentikan pemikirannya lalu pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil gelas.

.

.

"Soju yang terbaik." Jongin minum dengan sekali tenggak dari gelasnya.

"Yak! Hentikan! Kau hampir menghabiskan 5 botol Kamjong." Chanyeol menahan tangan Jongin saat dia akan menuangkan soju ke gelasnya.

"Aku menginginkannya." Jongin bergumam sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke kaki sofa. Dia sudah mabuk sekarang. "Aku hanya menginginkannya."

Chanyeol tau sesuatu pasti terjadi padanya. Setaunya, Jongin tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Aish! Kau berat sekali Kamjong." Chanyeol memapah jongin menuju kamarnya.

Setelah mengantar Jongin tidur, Chanyeol kembali ke ruang TV dan duduk di sofa. Dia meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja lalu mengetik sebuah pesan.

 _To: Kyungsoo_

 _"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu besok."_

 _Send_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kyungsoo duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang rawat kakaknya. Kesehatan Haesoo memang belum pulih jadi dia belum di perbolehkan pulang. Tapi sekarang sudah sedikit membaik.

"Eonni, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika mantan pacarmu tiba-tiba menciummu?" Tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa? Kau baru saja di cium mantan pacarmu?" Goda Haesoo.

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku hanya bertanya." Pipi Kyungsoo berubah merah sekarang. "Sudahlah lupakan."

"Tergantung pada hatiku. Kalau hatiku masih untuknya, aku akan membalas ciumannya. Kalau hatiku bukan lagi miliknya, aku akan menamparnya saat itu juga." Haesoo menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Ah benar, harusnya aku menamparnya, kenapa aku membalasnya." Kyungsoo bergumam pelan sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Berarti kau masih menginginkannya." sahut Haesoo ringan.

"Yak! Eonni! Kenapa kau menguping gumamanku." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Haesoo tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo. "Kau bergumam terlalu keras, cantik."

Ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk.

 _From: Chanyeol_

 _"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu besok."_

Oh Tuhan! Hanya dengan membaca pesan darinya saja membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Apalagi bertemu dengannya langsung. Kyungsoo memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas tanpa membalasnya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang sarapan sambil terus memandangi ponselnya. Dia menunggu balasan Kyungsoo dari pesan yang dia kirimkan semalam. Gadis itu hanya membaca pesannya dan tidak membalasnya.

"Aish! Gadis itu. Apa susahnya membalas pesanku." Chanyeol melempar ponselnya ke meja lalu menyuapkan sepotong roti ke mulutnya dengan kesal.

Jongin keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dengan mata yang sedikit bengkak akibat mabuk semalam. Dia duduk di sebrang kursi Chanyeol dan menyambar sepotong roti.

"Ck! Lihat matamu. Kau terlihat seperti-"

"Hentikan ocehanmu. Hariku bisa menjadi sangat buruk jika di awali dengan ocehanmu." Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya Jongin sudah menimpali kata-katanya.

"Kau mabuk seperti orang kehabisan akal." Sungut Chanyeol.

"Aku memang kehabisan akal." Jongin menyeringai lalu mengambil sepotong roti di depannya.

"Cih!" Chanyeol mendengus. "Nanti siang aku akan pergi. Kau tinggal saja disini."

"Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi." Jongin menyuapkan roti yang sudah dia olesi selai coklat.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Ujar Chanyeol di balas anggukan Jongin.

Ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi, dia langsung menyambarnya. Ini dia, pesan yang dia tunggu-tunggu.

 _From: Kyungsoo_

 _"Datang saja ke kantor. Aku sibuk."_

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang. Baru saja Chanyeol memikirkan untuk pergi ke kantor Kyungsoo nanti siang.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang sarapan di rumahnya. Dia tidak menginap di rumah sakit tadi malam. Kakaknya menyuruhnya untuk pulang dan beristirahat.

Kini gadis itu menatap ponselnya dan membaca ulang pesan dari Chanyeol semalam.

"Apa aku balas saja ya?" Kyungsoo bergumam sendiri sambil mengigit bibirnya. Tanda dia sedang bingung.

"Ah tidak, tidak. Biarkan saja. Paling-paling dia akan membicarakan hal yang tidak penting." Kyungsoo menaruh lagi ponselnya di meja. Lalu menyendok sereal di mangkuknya. "Tapi bagaimana kalau tentang project ku."

Akhirnya Kyungsoo meletakkan kembali sendoknya lalu ngambil ponselnya lagi untuk mengetik sesuatu.

 _To: Chanyeol_

 _"Ada apa?"_

"Ah, tidak. Ini akan membuat obrolan menjadi panjang." Kyungsoo lalu menghapus kalimat yang baru saja dia ketik.

 _To: Chanyeol_

 _"Aku akan ke apartemenmu."_

"Kenapa harus ke apartemennya? Bagaimana jika kejadian kemarin.. Aish! Apa yang kau fikirkan Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo menghapusnya lagi.

 _To: Chanyeol_

 _"Datang saja ke kantor. Aku sibuk."_

"Okay, begini saja." Lalu Kyungsoo menyentuh tulisan send di layar ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sampai di kantor agak siang. Dia bertemu klien dulu sebelum pergi ke kantor. Lalu dia masuk ke ruangannya. Di lihatnya Sulli tengah berbincang dengan seorang pria. Pria itu membelakanginya.

"Ah, Kyungsoo kau sudah datang." Sahut Sulli saat melihat Kyungsoo masuk.

Pria di depannya menengok ke arahnya. Kyungsoo langsung memalingkan wajahnya saat tau kalau pria itu adalah Chanyeol. Dia menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke ruanganku dulu." Sulli menghampiri Kyungsoo dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Dia sangat tampan." Lalu terkekeh pelan.

Kyungsoo hanya mendelikkan matanya.

"Hai, Kyungkyung." Sapa Chanyeol sambil tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, itu menggelikan." Jawab Kyungsoo dingin.

"Kenapa? Dulu kau suka aku panggil seperti itu."

"Chanyeol, kalau kau datang kesini hanya untuk membual lebih baik-"

"Baiklah, baiklah." Chanyeol menyerah. Sebenarnya dia ingin menggoda Kyungsoo lebih lama.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo duduk di kursi sebrang Chanyeol.

"Aku haus. Aku sudah menunggumu selama satu jam dan tidak ada yang memberikanku minum." Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas. Lalu membuka kulkas kecil di ruangannya. Membawa sekaleng cola dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Sekarang katakan. Jika ini bukan sesuatu yang penting, aku akan menendangmu." Ujar Kyungsoo setelah Chanyeol meneguk minumannya.

"Aish! Kau ini kenapa galak sekali." Chanyeol menggerutu. "Aku akan mengikuti event mu." Lanjutnya.

"Benarkah?" Raut wajah Kyungsoo langsung berubah cerah saat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Lalu dia berdehem untuk mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya seperti semula. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum geli.

"Apa yang membuatmu berubah fikiran? Bukankah kau bilang tidak tertarik." lanjutnya.

"Aku bilang akan memikirkannya." Sanggah Chanyeol. "Selain itu, kau sudah memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaanku."

"Huh? Pertanyaan apa?"

"Kau mencintai Jongin atau tidak."

"Aku rasa, aku tidak menjawabnya." Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya, tapi kau membalas ciumanku. Itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Astaga! Kenapa Chanyeol membahas ini. Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Wajahnya seperti apa sekarang. Pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"A-aku tidak membalasnya." Kyungsoo mencoba menyangkal.

Chanyeol hanya menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Y-yak! Jangan melihatku seperti itu!" Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya saat menangkap tatapan Chanyeol. Lalu dia mulai mengipas-ngipaskan tangan ke wajahnya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba panas sekali."

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik saat tersipu."

BLUSH! Pipi Kyungsoo semakin memerah sekarang.

"Hentikan!" Kyungsoo melempar Chanyeol dengan bolpoin yang ada di meja di depannya.

Chanyeol tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang salah tingkah seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

"Eonni~" Kyungsoo masuk ke ruang rawat Haesoo dengan riang lalu duduk di sisi ranjang kakaknya.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat senang sekali." Haesoo mengelus surai hitam panjang Kyungsoo.

"Kau tau? Project kita sudah di acc!" Kyungsoo tidak bisa meredam kebahagiaannya.

"Benarkah? Selamat Kyung! Aku tau kau pasti bisa." Haesoo memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak pernah tau kalau rasanya menang project sebahagia ini." Kyungsoo tertawa di pelukan Haesoo.

"Aku ingin sekali merayakannya dengan minum bir bersamamu." Ujar Haesoo.

"Yak!" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya lalu melotot pada kakaknya.

"Aku bercanda." Haesoo tertawa melihat mata bulat Kyungsoo yang semakin membesar.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali ke apartemennya dan melihat Jongin sedang duduk di depan TV.

"Kapan kau datang?" Chanyeol menyapa Jongin lalu berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

"Baru saja." Jawab Jongin setelah Chanyeol menghampirinya sambil menyodorkan segelas lemon tea.

"Kau dari mana?" Tanya Jongin kemudian.

"Ah itu.. aku dari kantor Kyungsoo. Aku menerima tawaran darinya untuk mengisi event musik itu." Jawb Chanyeol sedikit tidak enak.

"Mmm itu bagus. Dengan begitu kau bisa cepat berkarir di Korea."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jongin, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Tanyakan saja langsung. Kenapa harus pakai intro dulu." Ujar Jongin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari TV.

"Kau mencintai Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Iya, aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya." Jongin menghela nafas. "Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika dia sudah menolakku ratusan kali."

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Tapi dia tidak akan pernah melihatku. Masih ada kau di matanya. Hanya ada kau, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Jongin. Ternyata Jongin sudah tau kalau Chanyeol adalah mantan kekasih Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku." Hanya itu yang bisa Chanyeol katakan.

"Jangan meminta maaf. Aku tau kau juga masih sangat mencintainya. Kau harus tetap disisinya. Jangan pernah meninggalkannya lagi. Dan jangan mengalah hanya karena aku. Aku akan semakin terlihat menyedihkan jika kau begitu." Jongin menepuk bahu Chanyeol lalu bangun dari duduknya. "Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah membuatnya menangis."

"Aku pulang." Jongin meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih termenung dengan kata-katanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hallo~ gimana chapter 4 ini? Seru engga? wkwk Aku bikin Jongin nyesek banget ya disini huhu Jojong maafkan daku membuatmu merana seperti ituㅠㅠ aku aja nulisnya sampe engga tega tapi otak aku nyuruh nulis kek gitu hiks Semoga suka deh ya~~:')

Kalo suka sama ceritanya, fav dong~ Terus review juga:)


	5. Chapter 5

Chanyeol mulai mempersiapkan sebuah lagu untuk event nanti. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia hanya terfokus kepada keyboard, gitar dan kertas-kertas lagu miliknya.

Event itu secara tidak langsung adalah ajang debutnya di Korea. Ya meskipun tanpa label dan agensi.

Sebenarnya ada banyak label dan agensi yang menghubunginya. Namun dia tidak ingin terikat dengan kontrak untuk saat ini.

Chanyeol mulai menekan tuts-tuts di keyboarnya menjadi sebuah chord.

"Nanana~ nanana~" Chanyeol bersenandung, dia belum menemukan lirik untuk lagunya ini.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat pada Kyungsoo. Dulu Kyungsoo sering membuatkan lirik lagu untuknya dan Chanyeol yang mengaransemen.

Dia ingin menghubungi gadis itu. Namun bunyi bel mengurungkan niatnya. Dia bangun dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Chanyeol terkejut saat membuka pintu dan menemukan seorang gadis berkulit putih berdiri di depannya dengan tersenyum lebar. "S-sehun?"

"Hai, Dobi." Gadis yang bernama Sehun itu melambaikan tangannya lalu memeluk Chanyeol. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga." Jawab Chanyeol membalas pelukan gadis itu.

"Masuklah." Chanyeol mengajaknya masuk. "Kapan kau kembali dari London?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Kemarin." Jawab Sehun pendek.

"Aish! Kenapa tidak memberitauku? Kalau tau begitu aku bisa nenjemputmu di bandara." Chanyeol mulai mengoceh.

"Aku sengaja merahasiakannya darimu." Sehun terkekeh.

Mereka duduk di sofa depan TV.

"Bagaimana study-mu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Seperti biasa. Selalu mengagumkan." Sehun menyombongkan diri.

"Bagus." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk kepala Sehun. "Tidak sia-sia kau jauh-jauh ke London."

"Tentu saja, aku tidak sepertimu. Jauh-jauh ke Amerika tapi tidak mendapatkan hasil apa-apa."

SKAK MATT!

"Yak!" Chanyeol menjitak kepala Sehun.

"Aww! Sakit bodoh!" Sehun mengelus kepalanya.

Mereka berdua memang tidak pernah akur. Selalu bertengkar jika berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Chanyeol tidak mau mengalah dan Sehun yang juga terus-terusan menggoda Chanyeol.

.

.

Kyungsoo menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya. Sudah beberapa hari ini Kyungsoo terus memandangi ponselnya. Sepertinya dia menunggu pesan atau telepon dari seseorang.

"Kenapa aku mencarinya?" Kyungsoo mengerjap dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Fokus Kyungsoo! Fokus!"

Lalu dia mengalihkan fokusnya pada sebuah laporan di mejanya.

"Kyung, ada yang mencarimu." Sulli masuk ke ruangan Kyungsoo.

"Siapa?" Sahut Kyungsoo kelewat bersemangat.

"Hai Kyung." Sapa pria yang datang menyusul Sulli dari belakang.

"Ah!" Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengeluarkan seruan pelan itu dari mulutnya. Terdengar seperti seruan kecewa.

"Hai Jongin."Kyungsoo tersenyum pada pria yang ternyata adalah Jongin.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarnya ke ruanganku." Kyungsoo mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sulli.

"Ck! Gadis ini menang lotre apa di datangi pria-pria tampan." Gerutu Sulli sambil berlalu dari ruangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?" Jongin menghampiri meja Kyungsoo.

"Tidak terlalu. Kenapa?" Kyungsoo memang tidak sedang sibuk, dari tadi pekerjaannya hanya memandangi ponselnya saja.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu keluar."

"Kemana?"

"Mencari udara segar."

Kyungsoo terlihat berfikir. "Baiklah, ayo."

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tiba di taman belakang Universitas Seoul. Tempat yang sering mereka kunjungi jika sedang membolos.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini. Padahal baru beberapa minggu." Kyungsoo meregangkan tangannya dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

"Kau tidak pernah datang ke kampus setelah kau mulai bekerja?" Jongin duduk di sebuah bangku di ikuti Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak. Sepertinya aku akan mengambil cuti. Aku kesulitan membagi waktuku." Jawab Kyungsoo ringan.

"Tempat ini akan sangat kehilanganmu."

"Ah, benar. Aku bahkan sudah jatuh cinta pada tempat ini." Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Mmm, ngomong-ngomong apa kau bertemu Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit ragu.

"Kenapa? Kau merindukannya?" Jongin menggoda Kyungsoo.

"T-tidak! Hhh! Yang benar saja. Aku hanya.. hanya.." Kyungsoo mencoba mencari alasan yang logis. "Ah sudahlah, lupakan saja."

Jongin hanya tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti itu.

"Kau tau Kyung, kau banyak berubah semenjak bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Seperti duniamu yang selama ini mati, sekarang hidup kembali." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum. "Aku senang melihatmu seperti ini."

Kyungsoo menengadah memandang langit Korea yang cerah sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga merasa seperti itu."

"Chanyeol sedang berkencan sekarang."

Kata-kata Jongin membuat Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jongin.

"M-maksudmu?"

Jongin kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dia sedang berkencan dengan gitar dan keyboardnya."

"Yak! Kau ini!" Kyungsoo meninju lengan Jongin.

"Aww! Sakit Kyung." Jongin tertawa kencang meskipun sedang kesakitan.

"Dia tidak akan bisa berpaling darimu. Dia sangat mencintaimu." Ujar Jongin setelah tawanya reda.

Ucapan Jongin membuat pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah.

"Oh, iya. Aku dengar Chanyeol penyelamat projectmu." Lanjut Jongin.

"Eum. Klien utamaku sangat menginginkannya untuk mengisi event musik itu." Kyungsoo membenarkan.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak memberikan sesuatu untuknya? Hadiah misalnya atau mengajaknya minum. Bagaimanapun dia yang membuat projectmu di acc." Usul Jongin.

"Haruskah?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya meninang-nimang. "Aku akan memikirkannya." Ujar Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

.

.

Sehun masih di apartemen Chanyeol sore ini. Dia sedang asik membaca novel sementara Chanyeol mengurung diri di studionya. Namun lama-lama dia bosan juga. Gadis itu menutup novelnya dan meletakkan dengan sembarang.

"Aish! Kenapa disini membosankan sekali. Apa yang sedang si Dobi itu kerjakan sampai mengabaikanku yang datang jauh-jauh dari London hanya untuk menemuinya." Sehun menyusul Chanyeol ke studionya.

Di lihatnya Chanyeol tengah menggunakan headphone dengan mata terpejam. Sepertinya dia sedang mendengarkan sebuah lagu.

Sehun duduk di satu kursi kosong di samping Chanyeol. Pria itu masih tidak bergeming. Dia tetap fokus pada headphonenya. Sehun mengambil sehelai kertas yang sudah tertulis not-not balok. Di perhatikannya kertas itu, namun dia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Hanya ada satu yang bisa dia mengerti, tulisan hangeul di pojok kiri atas kertas itu.

"Kyungsoo." Sehun membaca tulisan itu.

Chanyeol yang seperti mendengar ada suara lain selain lagunya langsung menoleh. Dia melepas headphonenya dan mengambil kertas di tangan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol tidak suka kalau kegiatannya di studio di ganggu orang lain.

"Aku hanya melihat. Kenapa? Lagi pula aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang tertulis di sana." Sungut Sehun.

"Ah aku sangat lapar. Kenapa di apartemenmu tidak ada apapun yang bisa di makan." Sehun terus saja menyerocos membuat Chanyeol benar-benar tidak akan bisa fokus.

"Kita makan di luar saja." Sahut Chanyeol. "Aku mandi dulu."

Chanyeol merapikan kertas-kertasnya sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar studio di buntuti oleh Sehun di belakangnya.

Sehun kembali duduk di tempatnya semula, di sofa depan TV. Sementara Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya.

Sehun mendengar bel apartemen Chanyeol berbunyi. Dia pun berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

Dilihatnya seorang gadis mungil yang cantik berdiri di depan pintu. Gadis itu terlihat terkejut saat melihatnya.

"Ada yang bisa di bantu?" Tanya Sehun pada gadis bermata bulat itu.

"A-aku mencari Chanyeol."

"Ah, Chanyeol sedang mandi. Masuk saja dan tunggu di dalam." Ujar Sehun mencoba terlihat ramah.

"Oh, tidak perlu. Aku titip ini saja. Tolong berikan pada Chanyeol." Gadis mungil itu menyerahkan sebuah goodie bag dengan sebuah kotak di dalamnya. "Aku permisi."

Belum sempat Sehun mengatakan terima kasih gadis itu sudah berbalik pergi menuju lift.

Sehun kembali ke dalam setelah menutup pintu.

"Siapa yang datang?" Tanya Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Seorang gadis menitipkan ini untukmu." Sehun menyodorkan goodie bag itu pada Chanyeol.

"Kado?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu dia membuka isi kotak di dalam goodie bag itu. Di lihatnya topi berwana hitam bervolet putih dan sebuah kartu ucapan. Dia mengambil kartu ucapan itu lalu membacanya.

 _"Aku harap kau menyukainya."_

 _-Kyungsoo_

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat melihat pengirim dari hadiah yang dia terima.

"Sial!" Chanyeol buru-buru meletakkan hadiahnya di atas meja, menyambar kunci mobilnya lalu berlari ke arah pintu.

"Yak! Dobi kau mau kemana?" Teriak Sehun saat Chanyeol berlari.

"AKU SUDAH LAPAR!" Teriak Sehun lagi yang mungkin sudah tidak bisa di dengar oleh Chanyeol. "DASAR MENYEBALKAN!"

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang berada di dalam lift dengan menenteng sebuah goodie bag. Dia akhirnya mengikuti salah satu saran Jongin. Yaitu memberikan Chanyeol sesuatu sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Bagaimanapun memang Chanyeol yang membuat projectnya di acc.

Lift yang ia tumpangi berhenti saat sudah menunjukkan angka 12. Kyungsoo keluar dan berjalan menuju pintu yang bernomor 1261. Pintu apartemen Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana caraku memberikannya? Bagaimana kalau nanti dia salah faham?" Kyungsoo bergumam di depan pintu apartemen Chanyeol. Dia ragu sejenak saat akan menekan bel. "Apa aku kembali saja ya?"

"Ah, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih. Apa yang salah?" Kyungsoo akhirnya meyakinkan dirinya dan segera menekan belnya.

Tidak menunggu lama, pintu terbuka. Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut saat melihat orang yang membuka pintunya adalah seorang gadis cantik berkulit putih.

"Ada yang bisa di bantu?" Tanya gadis itu.

"A-aku mencari Chanyeol."

"Ah, Chanyeol sedang mandi. Masuk saja dan tunggu di dalam." Sahut gadis itu terlihat ramah.

"Oh, tidak perlu. Aku titip ini saja. Tolong berikan pada Chanyeol." Kyungsoo menyerahkan goodie bag yang dia bawa kepada gadis di depannya "Aku permisi."

Kyungsoo sedikit membungkuk dan langsung berbalik pergi.

"Chanyeol sialan!" Umpatnya pelan.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang mencari taksi di depan gedung apartemen Chanyeol. Dia kesal setengah mati. Dia juga sangat menyesal mengikuti saran Jongin. Apa Jongin tidak sedang bercanda saat mengatakan kalau Chanyeol sedang berkencan. Seharusnya dia tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini.

"Taksi!" Seru Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya saat melihat sebuah taksi lewat. Taksi itu berhenti tepat di depannya. Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri taksi itu.

Sebuah tangan menariknya dan menutup pintu taksi yang sudah Kyungsoo buka sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol yang terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya.

"Maaf pak dia tidak jadi memakai taksi ini." Chanyeol membungkuk pada si supir taksi. Taksi itupun berlalu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan idiot!" Maki Kyungsoo. "Kau tau betapa susahnya mendapatkan taksi disini!"

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu."

"Tidak usah! Aku akan mencari taksi lain." Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya yang berada di genggaman Chanyeol.

"Kyung, kau sudah salah faham. Gadis yang-"

"Itu bukan urusanku." Kyungsoo memotong kata-kata Chanyeol. "Terserah kau mau berkencan dengan siapapun. Aku tidak peduli."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau marah?" Chanyeol melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kau cemburu?"

"Aku tidak cemburu!" Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo meninggikan suaranya yang di sambut oleh kekehan Chanyeol.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju basement tempat dia memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Yak! Idiot! Lepaskan aku!" Kyungsoo mencoba meronta namun usahanya sia-sia. Pegangan Chanyeol sangat erat, tapi tidak sampai menyakiti tangannya.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan Kyungsoo hanya terdiam sambil melihat kearah luar jendela mobil.

"Kau masih marah?" Suara Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Gadis yang di apartemenku-"

"Aku tidak ingin tau." Jawab Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Seperti jalanan lebih menarik dari pada wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengatakannya."Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu. "Aku harus mengantarmu kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Rumah Sakit Seoul."

"Huh? Kenapa kesana?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya!" Kyungsoo menengok ke arah Chanyeol dan menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Chanyeol mengalah. Chanyeol tau tidak akan mudah untuk mencairkan Kyungsoo saat sedang marah. Gadis ini masih saja keras kepala seperti dulu.

.

.

"Kau pulang saja." Ujar Kyungsoo saat mereka sudah tiba di gedung Rumah Sakit Seoul.

"Tidak mau! Aku akan mengantarmu sampai kedalam." Tolak Chanyeol.

"Terserah." Kyungsoo beranjak pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Cih! Gadis itu." Chanyeol tersenyum. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat menggemaskan jika sedang marah seperti itu.

"Kyung! Tunggu aku!" Teriak Chanyeol saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah sedikit jauh di depannya.

.

.

"Eonni, aku datang." Kyungsoo masuk ke ruangan Haesoo. Dilihatnya kakaknya sedang membaca sebuah novel.

"Oh, Kyung. Kemarilah." Haesoo memberi sebuah pelukan singkat pada Kyungsoo saat dia mendekat.

"Itu siapa?" Tanya Haesoo saat melihat pria tinggi di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Hallo, Noona. Aku Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol tersenyum dan membungkuk pada Haesoo.

"Oh, hallo. Aku Do Haesoo, kakaknya Kyungsoo." Haesoo membalas senyuman Chanyeol. "Duduklah."

Chanyeol duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang rawat Haesoo.

"Bagaimana sekarang? Apa sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di samping ranjang Haesoo.

"Eum, aku jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya." Haesoo mengelus pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kau temannya Kyungsoo?" Haesoo bertanya pada Chanyeol. "Aku rasanya pernah.. Ah, Kyung bukankah Chanyeol-"

"Eonni, kau ingin minum susu? Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu." Belum sempat Haesoo merampungkan kalimatnya, Kyungsoo sudah menginterupsi.

Kyungsoo tau apa yang akan Haesoo katakan. Dulu dia pernah bercerita tentang Chanyeol pada kakaknya. Kakaknya juga pasti sudah ingat kalau Chanyeol adalah mantan kekasihnya. Namun Haesoo belum pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

Chanyeol hanya menarik seulas senyum di bibirnya. Mengerti dengan apa yang sedang Kyungsoo lakukan. Gadis itu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dengan sangat jelas.

"Tidak, aku baru saja minum obat." Sahut Haesoo.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah." Kyungsoo menaikkan selimut kakaknya lalu mengajak Chanyeol ke luar.

Chanyeol berjalan beriringan dengan Kyungsoo di koridor rumah sakit.

"Kau pulang saja, gadismu pasti sudah menunggu." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ah, benar. Pasti dia sedang menungguku sekarang. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar di depan Kyungsoo lalu meninggalkannya.

"Kau benar-benar sialan Park Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo terus mengumpat saat melihat punggung Chanyeol yang mulai menjauh.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang mengemudi saat ponselnya berbunyi. Panggilan masuk dari Jongin. Chanyeol menggeser warna hijau di layar ponselnya. Lalu memasang earphone di telinganya.

"Hallo."

 _"Aku dengar Sehun sudah kembali dari London?"_

"Iya, dia baru kembali kemarin."

 _"Apa kau sedang bersamanya? Aku ingin bicara dengannya."_

"Aku sedang tidak bersamanya. Tadi dia di apartemenku, tapi mungkin sekarang sudah pulang."

 _"Ah, bagaimana kalau besok malam kita minum bersama."_

"Baiklah. Nanti aku akan memberitaunya."

 _"Ajak Kyungsoo juga."_

"Kau saja yang mengajaknya, dia sedang marah padaku."

 _"Kenapa?"_

"Kau akan tau nanti."

 _"Ah, baiklah."_

Sambungan terputus.

Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat Kyungsoo yang sedang cemburu pada Sehun. Lucu sekali.

-oOo-

Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin di sebuah kedai. Tadi sore Jongin menelpon dan mengajak bertemu di tempat ini. Tidak lama pria berkulit tan itu datang dan menghampirinya.

"Hey! Sudah lama?" Jongin duduk di sebrang Kyungsoo.

"Tidak,aku baru saja sampai." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, ada apa kau menyuruhku datang kesini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang."

"Siapa? Kekasihmu?" Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya.

"Bukan kekasihku." Jongin tertawa. "Orang ini orang yang sangat berarti di hidup Chanyeol." Lanjutnya, membuat Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Ah, itu dia mereka datang." Jongin melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah belakang Kyungsoo.

"Jongin!" Suara seorang gadis menghampiri meja mereka. Kyungsoo kaget saat melihat gadis di apartemen Chanyeol kemarin menghambur ke pelukan Jongin.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ujar gadis itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Sehun." Jongin membalas pelukan gadis yang bernama Sehun itu.

Chanyeol duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan melihat ekspresi kaget Kyungsoo. Oh sungguh, ekspresi Kyungsoo sangat lucu saat ini.

"Dia cantik bukan?" Bisikan Chanyeol menyadarkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan death glarenya.

"Oh, kau yang kemarin datang ke apartemen Chanyeol kan?" Sehun melihat Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Iya." Kyungsoo memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku Sehun, Park Sehun. Adiknya Chanyeol."

"A-adik?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan langsung menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari tadi hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

"Iya, dia adik Chanyeol. Dia baru kembali dari London kemarin." Sahut Jongin.

"Aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Sehun. Kali ini dengan lebih tulus.

"Kekasihku." Chanyeol merangkul bahu Kyungsoo dan menariknya lebih dekat.

"Yak!" Kyungsoo melotot pada Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol memasang wajah tak berdosa. "Kalian tau, kemarin Kyungsoo marah padaku karena Seh- Aww!" Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah cubitan dari Kyungsoo di perutnya.

"Sudahlah hentikan! Pesan sojunya sekarang. Kita minum bersama." Jongin mencoba melerai sepasang manusia itu.

.

.

Chanyeol menggendong Kyungsoo di punggungnya. Dia membawa Kyungsoo ke apartemennya karena dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Kyungsoo di rumah sendirian dengan keadaan seperti ini. Gadis itu minum lumayan banyak dan sekarang dia mabuk.

Chanyeol menidurkan Kyungsoo di ranjang miliknya kemudian melepaskan sepatu dan mantel yang Kyungsoo pakai. Gadis itu terlihat tak terusik sama sekali dengan gerakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap wajah polos Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat imut saat tertidur. Dia sepertinya tak akan pernah bosan jika harus memandangi wajah Kyungsoo sepanjang hari.

Chanyeol membawa tangannya ke kepala Kyungsoo, mengusap surai hitam milik gadis itu lalu mengecup dahinya lembut.

"Selamat tidur." Bisik Chanyeol.

Saat Chanyeol ingin beranjak, sebuah tangan kecil menahannya.

"Jangan pergi." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar serak. "Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat mata bulat Kyungsoo yang setengah terbuka sedang menatapnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi." Chanyeol mengelus rambut Kyungsoo lagi.

Kyungsoo meraih kerah baju Chanyeol dan menariknya mendekat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol." Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol lalu menariknya sehingga bibir mereka bertemu.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai~ Gimana chapter 5 nya? makin absurd ya wkwk maaf aku bikin sehun jadi uke disini, soalnya dia yang tiba-tiba masuk ke fikiran aku buat jadi ade ceweknya Chanyeol kekeke Review deh di bagian mana aja yang kurang ngefeelnya hehe

yang udah review di chapter 4 kemaren makasih ya~ maaf banget reviewnya belum aku baca soalnya ffn aku lagi eror sepertinya. aku gabisa ngereview sama liat review terbaru huhu Sedih akutuh:( tapi pasti aku baca nanti kalo udah sembuh ffn nya:)


	6. Chapter 6

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan sedikit terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, dia ada di dalam dekapan seorang pria dengan tangannya melingkar di pinggang pria itu. Namun dia sedikit lega saat merasa pakaiannya masih utuh, tidak ada yang terbuka satu kancing pun. Sebenarnya tanpa membuka mata pun Kyungsoo sudah tau siapa pria yang memeluknya dengan erat itu. Karena Kyungsoo sudah sangat hafal dengan aroma tubuh Chanyeol. Wangi yang selalu menjadi candu bagi Kyungsoo. Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali Kyungsoo tidur dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Rasanya tidak ingin pernah berpindah dari posisi seperti ini.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang masih terpejam. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tarikan nafas Chanyeol yang halus dan teratur. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat bibir Chanyeol yang sedikit terbuka. Lucu sekali, batin Kyungsoo. Dia menyentuh bibir pria itu lalu mengatupkan dengan jarinya.

Gerakan Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol terbangun. Dia mengerjapkan matanya lalu tersenyum saat menatap wajah cantik di depan wajahnya. "Harusnya kau menyentuhnya dengan bibirmu."

CUP

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Kyungsoo, membuat rona merah menjalar di pipinya. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Huh?"

"Aku belum membalas pernyataan cintamu semalam." Chanyeol menyingkirkan anak rambut di pelipis Kyungsoo.

"Pernyataan cinta?" Kyungsoo masih belum mengingat penuh apa yang terjadi semalam. Ya tentu saja, semalam dia dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Dia hanya ingat saat terakhir berbincang dengan Sehun di kedai itu dan pada saat Chanyeol menggendongnya.

"Kau tidak ingat saat kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku lalu menarikku ke dalam ciuman panjang yang memabukkan? Ah, aku sungguh terluka."

"Kapan aku-" Kyungsoo ingin menyangkal kata-kata Chanyeol namun tiba-tiba potongan-potongan ingatannya mulai kembali. Dia mengingat saat Chanyeol menggendongnya lalu menidurkannya di ranjang ini. Saat menarik kerah baju Chanyeol dan mencium bibirnya. Dia juga mengingat saat Chanyeol berbaring di sampingnya lalu mendekapnya. "A-aku hanya mengecup bibirmu singkat."

"Benar, tapi aku melanjutkannya sehingga ciuman kita menjadi lebih- Aw!" Kyungsoo menghentikan kata-kata Chanyeol dengan mencubit pinggang pria itu. Kyungsoo mulai merona lagi membuat Chanyeol gemas lalu mencium pipinya.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Chanyeol. Tapi dia takut Chanyeol akan marah padanya.

"Chanyeol.." Kyungsoo membuat gerakan di dada Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya.

"Hmm."

"Sebenarnya.. aku dan Jongin-"

"Aku tau." Chanyeol tersenyum mengerti dengan apa yang ingin Kyungsoo jelaskan. "Jongin sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku."

"Maafkan aku." Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Chanyeol. Dia malu, sungguh. Dia bertingkah sangat kekanakan saat itu.

Chanyeol menarik dagu Kyungsoo agar gadis itu menatapnya lagi. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti, saat itu kau pasti sangat membenciku."

"Terimakasih untuk topinya, aku sangat menyukainya." Chanyeol menyinggung soal hadiah dari Kyungsoo yang kemarin dia terima. Sekaligus mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Kau menyukainya? Baguslah." Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, merasa usahanya berkeliling mall untuk menemukan topi itu tidak sia-sia. "Aku tau kau sangat menyukai topi."

"Tapi aku lebih menyukaimu." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Aku tau." Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Chanyeol.

"Hanya itu? Apa kau menyatakan cintamu hanya saat kau mabuk, Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mendongak dan tertawa melihat Chanyeol yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Chanyeol. "Aku mencintaimu."

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang. Dia mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo berkali-kali. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Bangunlah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan."

Bukannya mendengarkan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tidak mau. Aku hanya ingin seperti ini sepanjang hari."

"Tapi aku harus ke kantor." Kyungsoo berujar di depan dada Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga tidak ingin berpindah dari posisi ini. Namun ia bukan seorang pengangguran lagi sekarang.

"Cuti saja satu hari dan temani aku di ranjang sepanjang hari."

Kyungsoo mencubit pinggang Chanyeol lagi. Kali ini lebih kencang, membuat pria itu mengerang dan melonggarkan pelukannya. Kyungsoo yang tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang mengusap-usap bekas cubitan Kyungsoo di pinggangnya.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Kyungsoo sedang berkutat di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Chanyeol duduk manis di meja makan menunggu Kyungsoo selesai.

"Aku hanya menemukan telur di dalam kulkasmu. Jadi aku cuma membuat omelette." Kyungsoo menaruh dua piring omelette diatas meja. "Apa kau tidak pernah memasak di rumah, Chan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat mendengar panggilan Kyungsoo padanya. Sudah sangat lama dia tidak mendengar Kyungsoo memanggilnya seperti itu. Dia sangat menyukai panggilan itu.

"Tidak, aku akan memesan jika aku lapar."

"Harusnya kau bisa memasak untuk dirimu sendiri."

Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. "Untuk apa jika kau bisa memasak untukku setiap hari."

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Saat bibir mereka hampir menyatu, suara seorang gadis menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Sepertinya aku datang di saat yang kurang tepat."

Kyungsoo dengan refleks mendorong Chanyeol menjauh saat melihat Sehun sudah berdiri sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Chanyeol mengela nafasnya kesal.

"H-hai Sehun, selamat pagi." Sapa Kyungsoo sedikit kikuk.

"Pagi." Sehun tersenyum membuat matanya yang sipit semakin tidak terlihat.

"Kenapa kau datang pagi-pagi sekali." Ujar Chanyeol gusar.

"Ibu dan Ayah pergi tadi pagi. Jadi aku kesini." Sehun mengangkat bahunya. Wajahnya menunjukan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kemarilah, kau pasti belum sarapan." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Sehun untuk bergabung di meja makan.

"Aku hanya membuat dua, karena aku tidak tau kau akan kesini. Makanlah, aku akan makan bersama Chanyeol." Kyungsoo menyodorkan satu piring omelette untuk Sehun.

"Kenapa kau memberikan padanya? Biar dia buat sendiri sarapannya." Gerutu Chanyeol.

"Ck! Kau lihat dia, Eonni? Dia sangat menyebalkan. Aku heran kenapa bisa dia mempunyai seorang kekasih dengan kelakuannya yang seperti itu."

"Karena aku tampan." Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya lalu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya. "Benarkan, Kyung?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada orang idiot ini." Jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sehun yang duduk di sebrang mereka terbahak mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. "Kau harus memeriksa kesehatanmu, Eonni."

"Yak! Kau!" Chanyeol semakin kesal. Kenapa sepagi ini dia sudah di bully dua orang gadis seperti ini.

"Kenapa?" Sehun menantang.

Kyungsoo yang melihat perdebatan kedua kakak beradik ini hanya bisa tersenyum lalu melerai mereka. "Hentikan, sarapannya akan jadi dingin jika kalian terus bertengkar."

.

.

Sehun merogoh tasnya saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Pesan balasan dari Jongin. Tadi pagi dia meminta Jongin untuk menemaninya ke pantai. Jongin membalasnya setelah hampir satu jam. Sehun membaca isi pesannya.

 _From: Jongin_

 _Tentu saja._

Sehun mulai mengetik balasan untuk Jongin.

 _To: Jongin_

 _Aku akan ke rumahmu. See you._

 _Send_

Sehun melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar. Kyungsoo terlihat sudah rapi sedangkan Chanyeol masih terlihat kumal.

"Eonni, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku mau ke kantor."

"Mau aku antar? Aku juga kebetulan mau keluar."

"Ah, bolehkah?"

"Yak! Tadi kau menolakku untuk mengantarmu, kenapa tidak menolak Sehun juga?" Chanyeol merasa kedatangan adiknya benar-benar mengganggu semua rencana indahnya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kau bilang kau akan mandi dulu. Aku akan terlambat jika harus menunggumu mandi."

"Aku bilang apa? Seharusnya kita mandi ber-."

"Kau mau mati?" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mematikannya membuat Chanyeol menyeringai lucu.

Sehun yang melihat kedua insan manusia ini hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ayo, Eonni." Sehun menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan di sambut oleh dengusan kesal Chanyeol.

.

.

Jongin menggeliat dari tidurnya. Dia bangun agak siang. Kepalanya sangat terasa berat karena minum terlalu banyak semalam.

Melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bersama membuatnya merasa panas dan melampiaskannya kepada minuman. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa Jongin lakukan untuk tetap berada di dekat Kyungsoo. Sedalam itukah perasaannya pada Kyungsoo? Sehingga dia rela mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri. Entahlah Jongin pun tidak mengerti.

Jongin meraih ponselnya di atas meja nakas. Dia melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk. Jongin membaca pesan yang ternyata dari Sehun. Pesan itu di kirim sekitar satu jam yang lalu.

 _From: Sehun_

 _Aku bosan. Aku ingin pergi ke pantai. Kau mau menemaniku?_

Jongin membalas pesan Sehun.

 _To: Sehun_

 _Tentu saja._

 _Send_

Tidak lama ponselnya berbunyi lagi.

 _From: Sehun_

 _Aku akan ke rumahmu. See you._

Jongin meletakkan ponselnya lalu memejamkan matanya lagi.

.

.

"Ah Sehun. Turunkan aku di rumah sakit Seoul saja." Ujar Kyungsoo pada Sehun. Rumah sakit dan kantornya memang satu arah jika dari apartemen Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" Sehun menengok sebentar lalu mengalihkan lagi pandangan ke jalanan di depannya.

"Aku ingin menemui kakak ku dulu."

"Ah, begitu. Kalau saja aku tidak punya janji aku akan menunggumu. Tapi aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang." Sehun merasa tidak enak pada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa pergi setelah mengantarku." Kyungsoo menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah sakit.

"Terimakasih tumpangannya."

"Aish! Kau tidak perlu begitu padaku, Eonni."

Kyungsoo membuka safety belt yang ia kenakan lalu membuka pintunya untuk keluar.

"Hati-hati." Ujar Kyungsoo dari jendela mobil yang terbuka. Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

.

.

"Eonni, aku datang." Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar rawat Haesoo. Di lihatnya Haesoo sedang terbatuk-batuk. Kyungsoo langsung menghampirinya dengan panik. "Eonni, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku-" Haesoo terbatuk lagi. "-tidak apa-apa."

Kyungsoo segera memanggil dokter untuk datang memeriksa keadaan kakaknya. Haesoo terlihat sangat pucat, entah apa yang terjadi. Kyungsoo merasa bodoh tidak selalu menemani kakaknya. Padahal Haesoo pasti sangat membutuhkannya.

Batuk Haesoo mulai mereda saat suster menyuntikkan obat ke dalam infusannya.

"Eonni, kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo menghampiri ranjang Haesoo. "Kau harusnya meneleponku jika merasa tidak baik."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh." Haesoo tersenyum mencoba meyakinkan adiknya.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan kembali." Kyungsoo memegang tangan kakaknya lalu pergi untuk menemui dokter yang menangani Haesoo.

.

.

Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan dokter dengan keadaan lemas. Dia tidak tau harus bagaimana. Air matanya terus mengalir saat mengingat perkataan dokter tadi.

 _"Dia mengalami gagal jantung kongestif. Terlalu banyak darah yang mengumpul dan menumpuk di paru-parunya di karenakan pompa jantung di bilik kirinya tidak bekerja. Itu yang menyebabkan dia terkena batuk dan sesak. Sekarang obat hanya akan membatunya untuk sementara. Satu-satunya cara adalah mengganti jantungnya dengan jantung yang baru. Dia harus menemukan donor jantung yang cocok."_

Kyungsoo duduk di lantai depan ruangan Haesoo sambil memeluk lututnya. Kyungsoo menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia takut, dia takut sesuatu terjadi pada kakaknya. Keluarga satu-satunya yang dia punya.

Ternyata selama ini Haesoo hanya berpura-pura kuat di depan Kyungsoo. Padahal dia merasa sakit di dada kirinya. Haesoo juga selalu melarang dokter mengatakan keadaan sebenarnya. Kyungsoo merasa teramat idiot sekarang.

Kyungsoo mendengar suara derap langkah seseorang. Namun ia tidak mempedulikannya. Dia masih mempertahankan posisinya. Suara langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Kyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

.

.

Sehun memencet bel rumah Jongin. Tidak lama pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang wanita yang sangat Sehun kenal.

"Hallo, bibi Kim." Sapa Sehun dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Sehun? Kau Sehun kan?" Sehun hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan retorik ibunya Jongin.

"Aigo! Kau sudah tumbuh besar dan cantik. Terakhir kau kesini saat SMP, kan?" Nyonya Kim terlihat sangat antusias dengan kedatangan Sehun. "Kau pasti ingin bertemu Jongin, kan? Ayo, masuklah."

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar bibinya yang bicara tanpa henti.

"Jongin belum keluar dari pagi, masuk saja ke kamarnya." Titah Nyonya Kim pada Sehun.

"Baiklah, terima kasih bibi."

Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin namun tidak ada jawaban. Jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk masuk. Di lihatnya kamar Jongin yang terlihat rapi. Berbanding terbalik dengannya yang selalu membiarkan kamarnya seperti kapal pecah.

"Hey!" Sapa Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sehun menengok ke arah sumber suara lalu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat.

"Yak! Kim Jongin pakai bajumu!" Seru Sehun sedikit berteriak saat melihat Jongin shirtless. Sepertinya pria itu baru selesai mandi.

"Kenapa? Bukankah gadis-gadis menyukai pria yang bertelanjang dada?" Goda Jongin sambil terkekeh lalu mengambil sebuah kaos berlengan panjang di lemarinya.

"A-aku tidak begitu." Sehun gugup. Dia memang sering melihat pria bertelanjang dada di dalam foto atau majalah. Tapi jika melihatnya langsung, ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk Sehun.

"Aku sudah selesai." Sahut Jongin membuat Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Jadi kita mau ke pantai mana?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin mulai berpikir. "Kita ke Gyeongpo saja. Tempatnya indah, pasirnya juga bersih. Tapi lumayan jauh dari Seoul. Mungkin sekitar satu atau dua jam di perjalanan."

"Baiklah, ayo."

.

.

Chanyeol sedang mengemudi menuju ke rumah sakit.

Ponsel Kyungsoo tertinggal di kamarnya. Tadi Chanyeol menghubungi Sehun untuk menanyakan apa Kyungsoo masih bersamanya atau tidak. Dan ternyata Sehun bilang kalau Kyungsoo mampir ke rumah sakit untuk menemui kakaknya.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di basement. Lalu dia keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju ruangan Haesoo.

Dari kejauhan, dia melihat Kyungsoo sedang duduk sambil memeluk lututnya di koridor depan ruangan Haesoo. Dia mengenali Kyungsoo lewat pakaian yang gadis itu kenakan. Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya lalu berhenti tepat di depan Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Gadis itu sedang terisak. Chanyeol duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan membawa gadis itu ke pelukannya. Tangisan Kyungsoo pecah di dadanya. Chanyeol yang belum mengerti apa yang terjadi hanya bisa mengusap kepala Kyungsoo. Mencoba untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"Kakak- ku tidak akan men-inggalkanku kan- Chan?" Ujar Kyungsoo di sela isakannya.

"Dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Kyung."

"A-aku t-takut."

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia mengerti apa yang menjadikan Kyungsoo seperti ini. Sepertinya keadaan Haesoo memburuk. "Dia akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

Chanyeol mengajak Kyungsoo ke sebuah taman di rumah sakit itu. Sebelumnya Chanyeol sudah menelepon Sulli untuk mengabari kalau Kyungsoo tidak akan masuk hari ini.

Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku.

"Aku sangat tidak berguna." Kyungsoo menatap kosong kolam di depannya. "Aku bukan adik yang baik untuk kakak ku." Sebulir air mata mulai jatuh dari mata bulatnya yang kini sedikit bengkak.

Chanyeol menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Kyungsoo. "Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau tau, kakak mu sangat menyayangimu. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu untuk semua yang terjadi."

"Dokter bilang kakak ku harus mengganti jantungnya dengan jantung baru. Tapi, kau tau kan yang membutuhkan donor jantung bukan hanya kakak ku saja. Pasti sangat sulit menemukan jantung yang cocok. Aku takut dia-".

"Ssstt. Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Kita hanya perlu mendoakan untuk kesembuhannya."

Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya lagi.

.

.

Sehun dan Jongin tiba di Pantai Gyeongpo. Sehun langsung berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan di depannya. Angin pantai yang berhembus kencang membuat rambut gadis itu menari indah.

"Ini sangat indah." Sahut Sehun yang tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laut.

Jongin memandang Sehun yang sedang asik sendiri. Pria itu tersenyum. Dia mengingat kenangan saat mereka kecil. Sehun yang tidak pernah bisa berjauhan dengannya. Yang menangis karena hal-hal sepele lalu Jongin datang untuk menenangkan dan memberikan coklat kesukaannya. Kini gadis itu sudah tumbuh dewasa dan sangat cantik.

Sehun yang sadar sedang di tatap oleh sepasang mata langsung menengok. "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Jongin tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada laut di depannya. "Aku tidak tau kalau kau akan tumbuh dewasa. Aku fikir kau akan tetap menjadi anak kecil yang selalu menangis karena hal kecil."

"Aku menangis di saat aku menginginkan coklat."

"Huh?"

"Kau tidak akan mau memberiku coklat jika aku hanya meminta. Tapi jika aku menangis kau pasti akan memberikannya tanpa harus di minta." Sehun terkekeh saat mengingat masa itu.

"Ah, aku banyak tertipu dulu." Jongin membuat nada bicaranya seolah dia menyesal. Namun tidak lama dia ikut tertawa bersama Sehun.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Sehun dan Jongin masih di pantai Gyeongpo, berjalan menyusuri pantai sambil menunggu sunset. Mereka menenteng sepatunya dan berjalan dengan bertelanjang kaki.

Sehun berlarian kecil meninggalkan Jongin di belakangnya. Ternyata Sehun masih belum berubah, masih terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Jongin! Kemarilah!" Teriak Sehun yang agak jauh di depan Jongin. Jongin menghampiri gadis itu yang terlihat sedang berjongkok melihat sesuatu di atas pasir.

"Lihat bintang laut ini. Dia bergerak-gerak. Lucu sekali." Sehun menunjuk seekor bintang laut yang terseret oleh ombak ke tepi pantai. Sehun ingin menyentuhnya namun tangan Jongin menghentikannya.

"Jangan di pegang!"

"Kenapa?"

" Itu Mosaic Sea Star. Bintang laut yang sedikit berbahaya. Tanganmu akan mati rasa kalau menyentuhnya." Papar Jongin.

"Huh? Benarkah? Ah, padahal ini lucu sekali." Sehun terlihat kecewa. Sehun tidak tau kalau bintang laut ada juga yang berbahaya. Sehun berdiri dan kembali berjalan.

"Aww!" Sehun mengerang saat kakinya menginjak sesuatu.

"Sehun! Kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin segera menghampiri Sehun yang terlihat sedang memegang telapak kakinya. "Kakimu berdarah!"

"Sepertinya aku menginjak kerang." Sehun meringis merasakan perih di telapak kakinya.

"Makanya perhatikan langkahmu!" Jongin memarahi Sehun. Pria itu berjongkok di depan gadis itu. "Naiklah ke punggungku!"

"Huh?"

"Kalau kau berjalan dengan kaki terluka seperti itu, lukamu bisa infeksi."

"Ah, baiklah."

Jongin menggendong Sehun sampai ke tempat mereka memarkirkan mobil. Mendudukan Sehun di atas kap mobil lalu mencari kotak obat di dalam mobil Sehun.

"Ini akan terasa perih. Kau bisa menahannya kan?" Jongin berujar sambil membuka kotak itu lalu mengeluarkan sebotol alkohol dan kapas. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

Jongin mulai menyiram luka Sehun dengan alkohol dan membersihkannya dengan kapas. Sehun sedikit meringis. Ini memang perih, sangat perih.

Sehun melihat wajah Jongin yang sedang menunduk merawat luka di kaki Sehun. Gadis itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. Cahaya matahari senja menerpa wajah tampan Jongin. Membuatnya semakin terlihat mempesona.

"Sudah selesai." Jongin baru saja selesai menempelkan plester di telapak kaki Sehun dan mendongak. Dia melihat saat Sehun menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, t-terima kasih." Sehun sedikit kikuk saat Jongin menangkap basah tatapannya.

Jongin duduk di samping Sehun. Melihat matahari yang sudah hampir terbenam.

"Aku selalu ingin mengajak seseorang untuk melihat matahari terbenam." Jongin berujar. Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin dan memperhatikan siluet pria itu.

"Kau mempunyai seseorang yang kau sukai?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin menarik sebuah senyum di bibirnya. Terlihat seperti senyuman terluka. Jongin membalas tatapan Sehun. "Aku tidak akan bisa memilikinya."

"Ah, aku mengerti." Sehun tersenyum memahami. "Aku juga menyukai seseorang sudah sejak lama. Tapi sepertinya orang itu tidak bisa melihat kehadiranku."

"Aku mulai menyukainya saat dia mencium pipiku. Saat itu aku masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar dan dia satu tingkat di atasku. Perasaan itu bertahan sampai sekarang. Itu lucu bukan?" Lanjut Sehun sambil tertawa.

"Apa berarti itu teman sekelasku? Kita satu sekolah saat SD. Jika satu tingkat di atasmu berarti dia satu kelas denganku. Siapa namanya? Mungkin saja aku masih mengingatnya." Jongin penasaran dengan orang yang Sehun ceritakan.

Sehun tersenyum dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. "Kim Jongin."

DEG

Jongin tertegun saat mendengar pengakuan Sehun. Ya, memang benar. Selama ini dia memang tidak pernah melihat Sehun seperti itu. Dia hanya melihat Sehun sebagai sepupu dan teman masa kecilnya. Tidak terfikir sekalipun kalau Sehun akan menyukainya.

"Aku hanya mengakui perasaanku padamu. Kau tidak perlu berfikir sampai seperti itu." Sehun tertawa, mengerti kenapa Jongin jadi terdiam seperti itu.

"Aku belum bisa melupakan masa laluku." Jongin tidak tau harus berkata apa. Cintanya pada Kyungsoo masih sangat besar. Tapi dia ingin melupakan gadis itu. Memilih Sehun sebagai pelampiasan bukan hal yang baik. Dia tidak ingin melukai Sehun.

"Apa kau ingin melupakannya?" Sehun menatap Jongin dalam. "Aku akan membantumu."

"Sehun-"

"Aku akan membuatmu benar-benar melupakan gadis itu jika kau sungguh-sungguh mau mencoba." Sehun tersenyum.

"Itu akan sangat menyakitimu." Jongin menatap pasir di bawah kakinya.

"Kau fikir menahan perasaanku selama sepuluh tahun lebih terlihat mudah? Itu sangat menyakitkan, Jongin." Sehun masih mempertahankan senyuman di bibirnya. "Aku sudah terbiasa."

Jongin terhenyak mendengar kata-kata Sehun. Hatinya seperti merasakan apa yang Sehun rasakan. Sakit. Sepuluh tahun lebih gadis itu menahan perasaannya. Tapi kenapa gadis itu masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu? Haruskah Jongin menyiksanya lagi dengan menolak perasaannya?

"Aku akan mencobanya." Jongin menatap Sehun tepat di matanya. "Untukmu."

Siluet mereka tergambar indah bersamaan dengan matahari terbenam di pantai Gyeongpo.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Wow Sehun~~~ ㅋㅋㅋㅋ Gimana nih chapter 6 nya? Ada Kaihun momennya juga wkwk Aduh aku nulis chapter ini sambil senyum-senyum sendiri pas bagian momen Chansoo sama Kaihun wkwk

Ga nyangka respon ff ini bagus banget:') Sebenernya aku ga berharap banyak sih. Ya namanya ff dari penulis amatir hehe Aku mah udah ada yang mau baca aja udah sujud syukur lillahitaala:')

Review deh dimana bagian yang kurangnya:) Review kalian memompa semangat aku buat nulis:)

Enjoy gais~ *kisseu*


	7. Chapter 7

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol masuk ke ruangan Haesoo. Di lihatnya gadis itu sudah tertidur dengan masker oksigen menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Kyungsoo akan berusaha menahan air mata di depan kakaknya. Sungguh, melihat kakaknya seperti ini membuat hati Kyungsoo sakit. Rasanya dia ingin menggantikan posisi kakaknya sekarang.

Kyungsoo mendekat ke ranjang Haesoo sedangkan Chanyeol duduk di sofa. Gadis itu mengelus surai hitam kakaknya pelan takut membangunkan tidurnya.

"Kau akan sembuh, Eonni. Kau gadis yang kuat. Aku tau itu." Bisik Kyungsoo pelan.

Mungkin Haesoo memang tidak tertidur pulas, dia mendengar saat Kyungsoo berbisik lalu membuka matanya.

"Aku membangunkanmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Haesoo hanya menggeleng, lalu melepas masker oksigennya.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Suara Haesoo terdengar serak.

"Aku akan bersamamu." Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil mengulas sebuah senyum.

"Kemarilah!" Haesoo merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan Haesoo berbaring berhadapan di ranjang rawat Haesoo. Mereka sama-sama bertubuh mungil. Jadi ranjang itu cukup untuk mereka berdua.

"Kyung, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Haesoo menatap mata terpejam Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan serahkan semuanya pada Sulli. Aku akan menjagamu disini." Jawab Kyungsoo tanpa membuka matanya.

"Jangan seperti itu! Kau penanggung jawab project itu, kau tidak bisa lepas tangan begitu saja!" Haesoo memang orang yang disiplin. Dia tidak pernah melalaikan tanggung jawabnya. Sekalipun dia seorang CEO di perusahaan itu, tapi dia selalu turun ke lapangan. Tidak hanya berdiam diri menunggu semua pekerjaan selesai. Dia selalu total dalam bekerja. Sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan kesehatannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya.

"Eonni, apa pekerjaan segalanya bagimu? Apa karena pekerjaan aku harus mengabaikan saudaraku yang sedang berjuang untuk bertahan hidup? Kau tau, aku merasa sangat bodoh saat mengetahui keadaanmu sebenarnya. Aku tidak pernah memperhatikanmu dengan baik, menjagamu, merawatmu. Bagaimana bisa aku mengulangi kebodohan yang sama? Kau segalanya bagiku. Kau satu-satunya yang aku punya. Untuk kali ini saja, jangan memaksaku." Pertahanan gadis itu roboh. Kini dia tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya.

"Maafkan aku." Haesoo menghapus air mata Kyungsoo lalu memeluknya. Hingga adik kecilnya itu tertidur di dalam pelukannya.

"Dengan menyibukkan dirimu, kau tidak akan merasa kehilanganku." Gumam Haesoo.

Chanyeol yang mendengar apa yang Haesoo katakan hanya bisa berpura-pura memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah dua hari menemani Kyungsoo di rumah sakit. Gadis itu bersikeras tidak mau pulang walaupun Haesoo sudah menyuruhnya pulang.

Sekarang pria itu sedang menemani Haesoo sementara Kyungsoo menemui dokter.

"Chanyeol, kau pulang saja. Kau pasti lelah." Haesoo bicara pada Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela. Menatap kerlap kerlip kota Seoul di malam hari. Indah, Seoul sangatlah indah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Noona. Aku akan menemani kalian disini." Chanyeol menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lalu kembali ke tempat favoritnya selama dua hari ini, sofa.

Hening.

"Chanyeol, apa aku bisa mempercayakan Kyungsoo padamu? Apa kau bisa menjaganya seumur hidupmu?" Haesoo menatap Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja aku akan menjaganya sepanjang hidupku."

"Ah, baguslah."

"T-tapi kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Saat kau meninggalkannya dua tahun lalu, dia mengurung dirinya di kamar selama satu minggu. Tidak bicara kepada siapapun. Tidak makan apapun. Hanya menangis dan melamun. Dia menjadi gadis yang kasar dan arogan. Pasti dia sangat terpukul. Setelah orang tua kami meninggal, kau juga pergi meninggalkannya."

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar cerita Haesoo. Dia tidak tau kalau Kyungsoo sangat menderita karena keputusan bodohnya. Diapun tak henti mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Apa yang dia dapat tidak akan sebanding jika harus kehilangan Kyungsoo. Dan beruntungnya semua masih bisa di perbaiki. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak akan mengulangi kebodohannya lagi.

"Setelah kau kembali, Kyungsoo yang dulu juga kembali." Haesoo tersenyum tipis. "Kau adalah dunianya, Chanyeol. Jangan pernah meninggalkannya lagi. Karena jika kau meninggalkannya, dia akan benar-benar sendiri. Saat nanti aku tidak bisa bersamanya lagi."

"N-noona-"

"Aku datang." Suara Kyungsoo menghentikan percakapan mereka.

Suasana jadi hening untuk beberapa saat. "Kenapa? Kenapa jadi hening seperti ini? Apa kalian sedang membicarakanku? Benarkan?" Kyungsoo menyerbu pertanyaan kepada Chanyeol dan Haesoo.

"Ck! Gadis ini!" Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo duduk di sampingnya. "Benar, kita sedang membicarakanmu."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa kalian bergosip di belakangku, huh? Apa kalian selalu seperti ini jika aku tidak ada? Aish! Aku tidak percaya! Kalian benar benar-"

Chanyeol membekap mulut Kyungsoo dengan tangannya."Kita membicarakan kau yang keras kepala, sulit di atur, dan bawel."

"Yak! Park Chanyeol!" Teriak Kyungsoo saat tangan Chanyeol berhasil lepas dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol berdiri sambil memegang tangan Kyungsoo. "Ayo aku antarkan kau pulang. Kau perlu istirahat. Kau terlihat sangat jelek sekarang. Nanti kita kembali lagi."

"Tidak mau." Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tidak lupa juga untuk mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aish! Kau memang keras kepala." Dengan satu gerakan Chanyeol menggendong Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku! Aku tidak mau pulang!" Kyungsoo meronta di dalam gendongan Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol tidak mengindahkannya.

"Noona, kita akan kembali nanti." Sahut Chanyeol pada Haesoo yang tengah asik menertawakan sepasang kekasih itu. Lalu pria itu membawa Kyungsoo keluar menuju ke mobilnya.

Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan Kyungsoo yang masih berada di gendongannya. Mereka di tatap puluhan pasang mata.

"C-chanyeol, turunkan aku! Aku akan berjalan sendiri."

"Tidak. Kau akan kabur jika aku menurunkanmu." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Kau tidak lihat orang-orang memperhatikan kita? Cepat turunkan aku!"

"Tidak mau."

Kyungsoo mencubit lengan Chanyeol membuat si pemilik lengan mengerang dan segera menurunkan kekasihnya dari gendongannya.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali menganiayaku?" Chanyeol memekik sambil mengusap-usap lengannya. Cubitan Kyungsoo memang sangat luar biasa menyakitkan. Tangannya bahkan terasa panas di bekas cubitannya. Dan sudah pasti akan membiru.

"Karena kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu lalu berjalan mendahului Chanyeol.

"Aish! Gadis itu. Kyung, tunggu aku!" Chanyeol mengejar Kyungsoo yang mulai berjalan jauh di depannya.

.

.

Saat ini Kyungsoo ada di apartemen Chanyeol. Jarak dari rumah sakit ke apartemen Chanyeol lebih dekat dari pada ke rumah Kyungsoo. Jadi mereka bisa lebih menghemat tenaga untuk piket selanjutnya di rumah sakit.

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai mandi. Kini dia menggunakan sweater kebesaran milik Chanyeol. Percaya atau tidak, sweater itu sampai ke lututnya. Entah itu karena tubuh mungil Kyungsoo atau memang sweater itu sangat besar. Tangan Kyungsoo sampai tenggelam di telan sweater itu.

Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol tertidur dengan posisi duduk di ruang TV. Kyungsoo duduk di sebelahnya. Dia memegang pipi Chanyeol dan memperhatikan wajah kusutnya. Sama seperti dirinya, Chanyeol juga sepertinya tidak tidur cukup selama dua hari ini.

"Kau wangi sekali." Chanyeol berkata tanpa membuka matanya.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Kyungsoo menarik tangannya namun tangan Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya. Pria itu membuka mata lalu mencium telapak tangan kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Chanyeol menyatukan jari-jarinya dengan jari mungil Kyungsoo.

"Kau pasti sangat kelelahan." Kyungsoo mengusap pipi Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang mengaggur. "Kau mandilah dulu. Setelah itu kau harus tidur."

Bukannya beranjak pergi, Chanyeol malah bersandar kepada Kyungsoo. Dia menempatkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher gadis itu. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping Kyungsoo. "Aku suka wangimu."

Chanyeol mencium leher Kyungsoo, naik ke rahangnya lalu berakhir di bibir plum milik Kyungsoo. Bibir yang selalu menjadi candu bagi Chanyeol. Tangannya menarik pinggang Kyungsoo untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Bibir Chanyeol mulai bergerak, menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo bergantian. Menyusupkan lidahnya saat Kyungsoo membuka mulut karena gigitan Chanyeol di bibirnya. Ah sial! Ini ciuman yang sangat memabukkan. Kyungsoo harus segera tersadar jika tidak ingin Chanyeol bertindak lebih jauh. Kyungsoo mendorong dada Chanyeol dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah.

Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo yang masih ada di pangkuannya. Tidak ada gerakan apapun. Hanya seperti ini untuk beberapa menit.

"Chan, kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah Chanyeol. "Ada apa?"

Chanyeol menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam. "Maafkan aku, Kyung. Aku telah membuatmu sangat menderita. Aku meninggalkanmu di saat kau baru saja kehilangan kedua orang tuamu. Kau benar, aku orang yang sangat egois. Dan kau tau? Setelah aku pergi dan mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, itu semua tak berarti apapun tanpa ada kau bersamaku. Aku tidak butuh apapun. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu."

Kyungsoo memgang wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. "Semuanya terbayar saat kau kembali ke sisiku."

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku berjanji."

Kyungsoo mencium bibir Chanyeol. Tidak ada gerakan apapun di ciuman kali ini. Hanya menyalurkan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Betapa Kyungsoo sangat mencintai Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol sangat mencintai Kyungsoo.

.

.

Sehun datang ke apartemen Chanyeol bersama Jongin. Sehun membawa bahan makanan untuk sarapan. Mereka berencana untuk sarapan bersama dengan Chanyeol.

Jongin duduk dan menyalakan TV sementara Sehun berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol untuk membangunkan kakaknya yang pasti masih mendengkur meskipun matahari sudah naik dan sinarnya menerobos jendela kamarnya.

"Aish! Kenapa mereka selalu mempertontonkan adegan seperti ini padaku." Sehun mendesah saat melihat sepasang manusia sedang berpelukan di atas ranjang. Dimana si pria mendekap gadisnya erat seperti takut gadisnya akan hilang di culik peri tidur. Dan si gadis melingkarkan tangannya dengan manis di pinggang kekasihnya. Sehun menutup kembali pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan pelan.

"Chanyeol masih tidur?" Tanya Jongin setelah melihat Sehun keluar tanpa Chanyeol.

"Eum. Sepertinya dia tertidur pulas dengan guling kesayangannya." Sehun terkekeh pelan lalu menghampiri Jongin.

"Guling? Aku tidak pernah tau kalau dia tidur memakai guling." Sahut Jongin sambil memencet remote TV mengganti-ganti channel.

"Aish! Guling kesayangannya, tentu saja kekasihnya." Sehun memutar bola matanya karena Jongin telat memahami maksud perkataannya.

Kekasihnya? Berarti itu Kyungsoo? Jongin dengar refleks menjatuhkan remote di tangannya.

"Kenapa?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya melihat ekspresi Jongin yang seketika berubah.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jongin menarik senyuman tipis di bibirnya lalu mengambil remote yang terjatuh tadi.

"Kau tau, mereka itu sangat manis. Mereka selalu berdebat tentang hal-hal kecil, tapi tidak jarang mereka menunjukan rasa cintanya satu sama lain. Mereka berpisah selama dua tahun dan kembali masih dengan rasa yang sama. Aku selalu iri melihat mereka." Sehun tertawa. Tawanya terdengar sumbang karena suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Sehun-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sehun tersenyum kepada Jongin. "Aku akan membuat sarapan."

Belum sempat Sehun beranjak, Jongin menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku rasa ini akan sedikit lama menghilangkan perasaanku pada gadis itu. Tapi aku akan tetap berusaha. Kau akan menungguku, kan?" Jongin berbisik.

"Aku selalu menunggumu, Jongin." Tangan Sehun bergerak membalas pelukan Jongin.

"Wah, apa yang terjadi disini?" Suara Chanyeol membuat pelukan mereka terlepas dengan segera. Pria itu sedang bersandar di pintu kamarnya sambil merangkul bahu Kyungsoo.

"K-kenapa kau ingin tau, Dobi? Itu bukan urusanmu." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke dapur.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Sehun yang salah tingkah seperti itu lalu menyusulnya ke dapur. Sedangkan Chanyeol menghampiri Jongin dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi, Kim Jongin?" Chanyeol menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan di sandaran sofa sambil menatap Jongin, menuntut sekaligus menggodanya.

"Apa salah jika aku memeluk Sehun? Dari kecil kita sudah sering berpelukkan, kenapa sekarang di pertanyakan?"

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya. Dia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan pelukkan Jongin dan Sehun tadi.

"Kenapa?" Jongin gusar di tatap oleh Chanyeol seperti itu.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. "Dia sangat menyukaimu sejak dulu. Aku harap kau tidak sedang mempermainkannya. Semenyebalkan apapun Sehun, dia tetap adik kecilku. Aku akan melindunginya jika sesuatu terjadi padanya."

"Aku tau." Jawab Jongin pelan. Lalu dia melanjutkan. "Aku sedang mencoba menerimanya dengan hatiku. Mungkin akan sedikit lama. Kau tau, tidak mudah menghilangkan perasaan kepada seseorang."

"Kau sudah menceritakan tentang Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku belum menceritakannya."

"Kau harus segera memberitaunya. Akan lebih baik jika dia tau darimu." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Jongin pelan.

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan terus berfikir bagaimana cara yang benar untuk mengatakan kepada Sehun.

.

.

Chanyeol memetik gitarnya dan bersenandung pelan. Ya, dia sedang melanjutkan membuat lagu yang sempat tertunda beberapa hari ini. Kyungsoo menghampirinya ke studio dan duduk di kursi kosong di samping Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mendengarkan lagu yang sedang Chanyeol mainkan.

"Itu terdengar kurang pas."

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya untuk meresapi lagu langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Bagaimana kalau seperti ini. Nananana~ Nananana~"

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum mendengar Kyungsoo bersenandung.

"Itu terdengar buruk." Sahut Chanyeol sambil terekekeh yang di balas dengan dengusan kesal Kyungsoo. "Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu. Membuatku ingin menciummu." Chanyeol mencubit pipi mochi Kyungsoo yang akhir-akhir ini lebih terlihat tirus tapi tetap menggemaskan.

"Singkirkan tanganmu atau aku akan menendangmu." Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol tajam membuat pria itu langung mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada memohon ampun dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kyung, buatkan aku lirik lagunya."

"Kau akan membayarku berapa?" Kyungsoo menyeringai.

"Kyung~" Chanyeol mengeluarkan aegyo-nya yang terlihat sangat-sangat gagal di mata Kyungsoo.

"Aigo! Kau benar-benar menggelikan Park Chanyeol." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan keluar dari studio Chanyeol.

"Kyung! Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo! Park Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol memanggil-manggil Kyungsoo yang berlalu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya tanpa berbalik, membuat Chanyeol berdesah pelan. Dia benar-benar stuck dengan lirik untuk lagu ini. Padahal Chanyeol sudah jatuh cinta pada aransemen lagunya.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sedang di perjalanan menuju ke rumah sakit. Rumah sakit mengabari Kyungsoo kalau mereka sudah menemukan jantung yang cocok untuk Haesoo. Dengan segera mereka melesat ke rumah sakit.

"Chan, kau lambat sekali!" Itu umpatan yang selalu Kyungsoo lontarkan kepada Chayeol sepanjang perjalanan. Dia bilang Chanyeol menyetir dengan sangat lambat seperti keong. Padahal 130km/jam sudah termasuk cepat bukan? Chanyeol hanya mendesah pelan. Mungkin harusnya Chanyeol mempunyai jet pribadi.

Begitu sampai Kyungsoo langsung membuka safety beltnya dengan tergesa-gesa. "Sialan! Kenapa tidak bisa di buka!" Kyungsoo kesulitan untuk melepaskan beltnya.

"Kyung! Tenanglah! Jangan terburu-buru seperti itu."

Chanyeol membuka safety belt Kyungsoo dengan mudahnya. Tapi kenapa tadi macet? Pikir Kyungsoo. Ah terserahlah, saat ini dia tidak ingin memikirkan apapun. Hanya ingin segera berlari menemui dokter dan menandatangani semua persyaratan operasinya.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah menandatangani semua dokumen persetujuan untuk operasi Haesoo. Operasinya akan di mulai sebentar lagi. Kini Kyungsoo bersama Chanyeol sedang berada di ruangan Haesoo.

Kyungsoo tidak lepas memegangi tangan kurus Haesoo. Sesekali dia tersenyum kepada kakaknya itu.

"Kalau seandainya operasinya gagal bagaimana, Kyung?" Haesoo berbicara dengan nada yang sangat santai. Tidak ada rasa khawatir sama sekali. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo geram.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Operasinya pasti berhasil." Kyungsoo sedikit menaikan suaranya. Lalu Chanyeol mengusap bahunya pelan untuk menenangkan emosi Kyungsoo yang tidak stabil. "Kau harus tetap hidup, Eonni! Kau harus tetap bersamaku!"

Tidak lama beberapa orang perawat masuk ke ruangan Haesoo.

"Nona Do Haesoo. Ruang operasi sudah siap. Kami akan membawa anda sekarang." Ujar salah seorang perawat. Kemudian mereka mendorong ranjang Haesoo keluar dari ruangannya untuk menuju ruang operasi.

Kyungsoo terus memegangi tangan kakaknya sepanjang perjalanan. Dia tidak melepaskannya sampai di depan ruang operasi, perawat melarangnya untuk masuk. Tapi sebelum itu Kyungsoo bicara pada kakaknya.

"Eonni, bertahanlah! Kau gadis yang kuat!" Haesoo tersenyum lalu menghilang di balik pintu ruang operasi.

Kyungsoo duduk bersama Chanyeol di ruang tunggu. Hatinya sangat berdebar-debar sesaat setelah lampu berwarna merah di atas pintu ruangan itu menyala. Dia gelisah, sangat gelisah.

Chanyeol yang melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu langsung memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang terasa sangat dingin. Dan denyut nadinya pun sangat cepat. "Tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Chanyeol.

Meskipun begitu Kyungsoo tetap tidak mau diam. Dia terus mondar-mandir. Duduk lalu berdiri lagi. Menggosok-gosokkan tangannya yang semakin dingin karena kepanikannya. Terus seperti itu sampai beberapa jam kemudian lampu ruang operasi padam.

Kyungsoo langsung menyerbu ke depan pintu menunggu dokternya keluar.

"Dokter, bagaimana operasinya?"

Dokter diam untuk sesaat.

"Bisa ikut ke ruangan saya? Biar kita bicara di dalam."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu mengikuti si dokter dari belakang. Chanyeol juga ada di sampingnya, memegang tangannya.

"Duduklah."

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo duduk disebrang kursi dokter.

"Bagaimana dok?" Kyungsoo mulai tidak sabaran.

"Kita sudah berusaha mencarikan jantung yang cocok untuk Haesoo. Bahkan itu jantung yang sangat bagus dan sehat. Operasi transplantasi jantungnya juga berjalan dengan baik. Tapi.." Dokter itu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa dok?" Suara Kyungsoo bergetar. Dia kesal kenapa dokter ini sangat bertele-tele. Dia ingin tau kabar kakaknya dengan segera.

"Tubuh Haesoo menolak kehadiran jantung barunya."

DEG

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Haihai~ aku kembali dengan chaper 7! Gimana gimana? Ah, bener emang makin kemana mana ceritanya haha Entah ada yang nungguin apa engga ini ff wkwk tapi meskipun ff ini gajelas dan engga banget, aku bertekad menuntaskan ff ini sampe end! *njir bertekad* Ah pokonya gitu deh lah yaaaa wkwk

Makasih banget yang udah mau review di setiap chapter. Aku gabisa balesin karena aku engga bisa bales review wkwk *authornorak* pokonya aku padamu gais~ *kisseu* *authornyanajisinbgt* wkwk

Yang kepo keadaan Haesoo gimana tunggu chapter berikutnya yaaa:p


	8. Chapter 8

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan ruang ICU. Dia melihat kakaknya dari balik kaca. Haesoo terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang dengan alat-alat medis menempel di tubuhnya. Sudah dua hari semenjak dokter mengatakan organ-organ Haesoo menolak kehadiran jantung barunya. Dan tim dokter sedang mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkan Haesoo. Kyungsoo tidak memprediksi kalau hal ini akan terjadi walaupun dokter sudah mewanti-wanti semua resiko yang akan terjadi pasca operasi sesaat sebelum dia menandatangani dokumen persetujuan. Dia hanya yakin kakaknya akan sembuh.

Chanyeol sejak tadi berdiri di samping Kyungsoo. Merangkul bahu gadis itu sambil sesekali mengusap-usapnya. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat kacau. Semenjak keluar dari ruangan dokter dua hari lalu, Kyungsoo tidak berhenti menangis. Dia bahkan belum makan apapun. Pria itu berkali-kali membujuk Kyungsoo untuk mengisi perutnya. Namun Kyungsoo selalu menolak. Chanyeol sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo.

Sehun dan Jongin datang ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Haesoo. Chanyeol baru sempat memberi tau mereka pagi ini, karena dia terlalu fokus kepada keadaan Haesoo dan juga Kyungsoo.

Begitu sampai, Sehun langsung memeluk Kyungsoo. Gadis mungil itu kembali menangis di dalam pelukan Sehun.

Sehun memegang bahu Kyungsoo dan mengusap pipi basah Kyungsoo. "Eonni, maafkan aku baru datang sekarang."

Kyungsoo memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mau datang."

"Kau terlihat tidak baik. Kau harus istirahat. Pulanglah! Aku akan berjaga disini." Sehun melihat wajah kusut Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sepertinya juga tidak tidur.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan tetap disini sampai kakak ku membuka matanya."

"Apa yang di katakan Sehun benar. Kau perlu istirahat, Kyung. Aku akan disini bersama Sehun. Aku akan mengabarimu jika ada perkembangan." Jongin juga tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo yang benar-benar terlihat tidak baik.

"Tidak."

Kyungsoo tetap bersikukuh membuat Chanyeol sedikit frustasi. Kyungsoo bisa sakit jika terus seperti ini. "Kyung, setidaknya makanlah sesuatu. Kau belum makan sejak dua hari. Kau juga tidak tidur sama sekali."

"Chanyeol, jangan memaksaku." Kyungsoo berdesah pelan. Kenapa orang-orang memaksanya pergi dari sini. Dia tidak ingin pergi. Dia ingin bersama kakaknya. Apanya yang salah?

"Kau bisa sakit, sayang. Kakak mu tidak akan senang melihat kau seperti ini." Chanyeol terus mencoba meluluhkan kekeras kepalaan Kyungsoo. Ini tidak mudah, benar-benar tidak mudah. "Ayolah!" Chanyeol memegang tangan Kyungsoo.

Pada akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk. Dia luluh karena Chanyeol berkata kakaknya tidak akan senang jika melihatnya seperti ini.

"Kalian harus mengabariku secepatnya." Kyungsoo memperingati Sehun dan Jongin sebelum mengikuti Chanyeol yang menyeret tangannya pergi.

"Aku ingin pulang ke rumah." Ucap Kyungsoo saat mereka sedang di dalam perjalanan pulang.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum. "Baiklah."

Mereka tidak berbicara apapun lagi setelah itu.

.

.

"Jongin." Suara Sehun memecah keheningan.

"Kenapa?" Jongin menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan Noona? Dia lebih tua satu tahun darimu. Apa kalian sangat dekat?"

Lidah Jongin kelu hanya untuk sekedar menjawab. Haruskah dia mengatakannya sekarang? Di saat seperti ini?

"Kyungsoo satu kampus denganku. Dia masuk pada tahun yang sama makanya aku hanya memanggil nama padanya. Kita sudah saling mengenal selama satu tahun lebih."

"Ah, begitu." Sehun mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Dia gadis yang manis, apa kau tidak pernah menyukainya?"

"Tidak." Apa yang dia katakan? Harusnya dia mengatakan semuanya, tapi kenapa dia harus berbohong? Mulut sialan! Apa dia sedang takut sekarang? Takut Sehun menjauh darinya.

"Kau pasti mempunyai masalah penglihatan kalau begitu. Aku fikir semua pria akan menyukainya. Dia sangat imut dan lucu. Dia terlihat seperti gadis remaja 17 tahun. Tubuh mungilnya menyembunyikan umur sesungguhnya."

"Dia sangat galak."Jongin mengenang saat Kyungsoo sering membentaknya namun Jongin tetap mendekati dan mengikutinya. Bahkan Kyungsoo pernah memukul kepalanya saat Jongin menggodanya.

"Ah, benar. Aku pernah melihatnya menjewer telinga Chanyeol dan mengintimidasi dengan tatapan mautnya." Sehun tergelak saat mengingat wajah Chanyeol saat itu. Tidak di sangka kakaknya akan takut oleh seorang gadis mungil.

Jongin memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang tertawa. Sehun cantik, sangat cantik. Dia terlahir dengan sangat sempurna. Mungkin hanya pria bodoh atau seorang gay yang tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya. Jongin bukan gay! Dia adalah pria bodoh yang mengabaikan ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat indah ini. Tanpa sadar Jongin menarik sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Suara Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. Pria itu berdehem untuk menghilangkan ke-kikukan karena tertangkap basah.

"K-kau cantik." Sahut Jongin, membuat Sehun melongo lalu tersipu. Pipinya pasti sangat merah sekarang.

"Tapi kau tidak menyukaiku."

"Aku menyukaimu." Kata itu terlontar begitu saja tanpa Jongin sadari. Pria itu mengigit bibir sambil memejamkan matanya. Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengontrol setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sehun tersenyum tidak percaya. Apa dia sudah berhasil sekarang? Entahlah, yang jelas dia sangat bahagia saat Jongin mengatakan itu. Tiba-tiba Sehun mencium pipi Jongin. "Terima kasih sudah mengatakannya."

Sekarang giliran Jongin yang di buat melongo dan menatap Sehun yang sedang tersenyum manis.

.

.

Chanyeol menelepon ibunya di dapur. Dia sedang bertanya bagaimana cara membuat bubur dan sup. Dia membuat itu untuk Kyungsoo yang sedang demam sepulang dari rumah sakit. Ini pertama kalinya dia memasak dan dia tidak menjamin rasanya. Setidaknya dia sudah berusaha. Dan satu lagi. Jangan tanyakan kondisi dapur saat ini, tolong jangan!

"Harusnya ini enak. Resep ibu kan tidak pernah gagal." Gumam Chanyeol sambil mengaduk bubur di dalam panci. Lalu dia mengambil sendok untuk mencicipi supnya. "Woah! Ini luar biasa! Harusnya aku jadi chef saja jangan jadi musisi." Chanyeol terkekeh saat memuji dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya. Tanpa menengok pun Chanyeol sudah tau pemilik tangan mungil itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada dapurku?" Tanya Kyungsoo di punggung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai lucu. "Aku sedang membuatkanmu bubur dan sup. Kenapa kau bangun? Aku baru akan ke kamarmu setelah selesai." Tanya Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan buburnya.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan bersandar di punggung Chanyeol. "Kepalaku sakit."

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan memegang dahi Kyungsoo. Badannya masih panas. Inilah akibat kekeras kepalaan Kyungsoo. Apa yang Chanyeol takutkan akhirnya terjadi. Chanyeol menyentil dahi Kyungsoo pelan. "Ini akibat kau tidak mendengarkanku."

"Sakit!" Kyungsoo meringis dengan nada yang terdengar sangat lucu di telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa lalu mengecup dahi Kyungsoo.

"Duduklah. Aku akan menuangkan bubur dan supnya ke mangkuk." Chanyeol memegang bahu Kyungsoo lalu menuntunnya untuk duduk.

Kyungsoo melihat bubur dan sup di depannya sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Bukannya dia tidak yakin dengan masakan Chanyeol, dia hanya tidak berselera saat ini. Sebenarnya sedikit tidak yakin juga sih.

Chanyeol tidak sabar melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya menatap makanan di depannya. Dia menyendok bubur, meniupnya sebentar lalu mengarahkan ke mulut Kyungsoo. "Buka mulutmu!"

"Aku tidak mau, Chan." Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Kyung, aku memasak ini untukmu. Kau tidak akan memakannya?" Tangan Chanyeol masih menggantung di depan wajah Kyungsoo dengan sesendok bubur.

Kyungsoo mempertimbangkan usaha Chanyeol, akhirnya dia membuka mulut dan mengunyah bubur yang Chanyeol suapkan. Rasanya.. aneh.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Tanya Chanyeol penuh harap.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu memejamkan matanya karena pusing yang mendera di kepalanya.

Chanyeol menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke mulutnya sendiri. "Benarkah? Aku fikir rasanya sedikit aneh."

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar kata terakhir yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Seperti Chanyeol bisa membaca fikirannya. "Rasanya memang aneh." Sahutnya menyetujui perkataan Chanyeol.

"Ck! Padahal aku sudah menggunakan resep dari ibuku." Chanyeol mengerutkan bibirnya. "Aku akan membeli bubur instan saja."

Chanyeol mengambil mangkuk bubur di depan Kyungsoo namun tangan Kyungsoo menghentikannya. Gadis itu tersenyum. "Tidak perlu, aku ingin makan bubur buatanmu."

Kyungsoo mulai menyendok bubur di mangkuknya. Dia juga mencoba sup buatan Chanyeol. "Aku suka supnya."

Chanyeol mengembangkan senyuman di bibirnya. "Sudah kuduga kau akan menyukainya."

"Tapi lebih baik kau jangan memasak lagi nanti."

Chanyeol mengendurkan senyumannya mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo. "Kenapa tidak bilang saja kalau supnya tidak enak."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah cemberut Chanyeol. "Karena nanti aku yang akan memasak untukmu."

Chanyeol berdecih pelan lalu mengembalikan senyumnya. Kali ini lebih cerah dari sebelumnya.

"Apa sudah ada kabar dari Sehun atau Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo di sela suapannya.

"Belum. Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku akan segera memberitaumu kalau mereka memberi kabar." Chanyeol bangun untuk mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air dari kran dispenser.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Kini dia hanya mengaduk-aduk bubur di mangkuknya. Nafsu makannya hilang saat mengingat kondisi Haesoo. Pandangannya menerawang.

"Kenapa kau hanya mengaduknya seperti itu? Buburnya sudah tidak panas." Chanyeol menyodorkan gelasnya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Kyungsoo meneguk air dari gelas yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Baiklah, setidaknya kau sudah menghabiskan seperempat mangkuk." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tau selera makan Kyungsoo hilang saat gadis itu memikirkan kakaknya. "Sekarang, minum obatnya. Kau harus sembuh jika ingin menemui kakakmu."

"Ah, aku benci obat." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol memberikan kapsul dan tablet di tangannya. "Tidak bisakah kau memberikanku obat yang sirup saja? Aku tidak bisa menelan obat seperti ini." Kyungsoo terus merengek kepada Chanyeol.

"Obat sirup itu untuk anak-anak, Kyung. Cepatlah jangan banyak menawar!"

"Aish! Kau menyebalkan, Park!" Kyungsoo akhirnya menelan obatnya dan langsung bergidik saat merasakan pahit di lidahnya.

"Anak pintar. Sekarang ayo tidur." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyungsoo seperti kepada anak kecil yang baru saja melakukan hal yang hebat.

.

Chanyeol duduk di sisi ranjang dekat Kyungsoo. Menatap wajah lelah kekasihnya yang terjaga. Chanyeol mengusap-usap punggung tangan Kyungsoo seperti sedang mencoba menidurkan seorang bayi.

Kyungsoo bergeser ke sisi lain ranjangnya lalu menepuk tempat dia berbaring tadi. "Tidurlah, kau juga tidak tidur selama di rumah sakit."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sahut Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tau Chanyeol tidak baik-baik saja. Dia melihat kantung hitam di mata Chanyeol. Wajahnya juga sangat kusut. Kumis tipis mulai tumbuh karena dia tidak sempat bercukur. Seperti bukan Chanyeol yang selalu menjadikan penampilan nomor satu. Kyungsoo menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk tidur di sampingnya. Mereka berbaring berhadapan.

"Kau terlihat sangat jelek dengan kantung mata seperti itu, kau tau?"

"Kau juga. Kau lebih terlihat seperti seekor panda." Chanyeol mendapat dengusan keras dari Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih untuk selalu berada di sisiku di saat seperti ini."

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Kyungsoo menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk dijadikan bantal, dan tanpa di mintapun Chanyeol langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dengan tangan lainnya. Posisi seperti ini, posisi yang sangat mereka sukai. Chanyeol menaruh dagu diatas kepala Kyungsoo dan kepala Kyungsoo di dadanya.

"Kyung, siapa saja artis yang akan menghadiri event musik itu?"

"Banyak. Davichi, Seventeen, iKon, Beast, Tiffany SNSD, Taeyang Big Bang, Byun Baekhyun-"

"Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memotong kalimat Kyungsoo saat mendengar nama yang terakhir Kyungsoo ucapkan.

"Benar, Byun Baekhyun. Penyanyi solo wanita terbaik saat ini. Kenapa?" Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

"Ah, dia itu sunbae ku saat SMP. Dia di jurusan vokal dan aku di jurusan musik." Chanyeol bercerita dengan wajah sumringah.

"Kalian dekat?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Eum, sangat dekat. Dia.. mantan kekasihku."

"APA?" Kyungsoo meninggikan suaranya lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya aku pernah berpacaran dengan penyanyi solo terbaik di Korea?"

"Apa saja yang pernah kau lakukan dengannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo tajam.

"Yaaa, seperti orang berpacaran pada umumnya. Seperti.." Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya menunjukkan gesture akan mencium.

"Turun dari ranjangku!" Kyungsoo menendang paha Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan kilatan di matanya.

"Kyung-"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, Kyungsoo lebih dulu membalikkan badannya memunggungi Chanyeol. Chanyeol menahan tawanya. Dia sangat suka menggoda Kyungsoo seperti ini. Kyungsoo sangat menggemaskan.

Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dan berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo. "Kau fikir apa yang akan di lakukan oleh seorang bocah SMP, Kyung? Aku tidak pernah mencium gadis lain selain dirimu."

Kyungsoo menimpuk Chanyeol dengan bantalnya. "Lalu kenapa kau memajukan bibirmu seperti itu, bodoh!"

"Aku hanya senang menggodamu." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kyungsoo tanpa merubah posisi Kyungsoo yang masih memunggunginya. Dan mereka tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu.

.

.

Dokter sedang memeriksa keadaan Haesoo di dalam. Kyungsoo berharap-harap cemas. Semoga kali ini dia mendengar kabar baik. Ini sudah satu minggu Haesoo belum membuka matanya. Chanyeol dengan setia menemani Kyungsoo di rumah sakit. Dia tidak pernah meninggalkan Kyungsoo sedetikpun. Jangan hitung jika dia hanya pergi ke kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ICU. "Bagaimana dok?"

"Keadaan Haesoo mulai membaik. Tekanan darah dan detak jantungnya sudah mulai normal. Dia berhasil melewati masa-masa kritisnya. Kita tunggu sampai dia sadar untuk mengecek keadaannya lebih lanjut." Dokter itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kepada Kyungsoo. "Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Setidaknya kakaknya masih mau berjuang untuk hidupnya meskipun belum membuka matanya. Dan kata-kata dari dokter juga membuatnya optimis kalau kakaknya bisa sembuh.

"Sekarang kalian boleh menjenguknya ke dalam. Tapi harus menggunakan pakaian khusus."

"Terima kasih dokter." Kyungsoo berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya. Dokter itu hanya menepuk bahunya pelan lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol masuk ke ruang ICU. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Dia sangat merindukan Haesoo.

Kyungsoo duduk di sebuah kursi di samping ranjang Haesoo. Dia memegang tangan kakaknya yang terasa sedikit lebih hangat dari sebelumnya. "Eonni, kau jahat sekali. Kenapa kau tertidur sangat lama, huh? Aku merindukanmu. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya bunyi alat-alat medis yang menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Aku berjanji untuk menuruti semua kata-katamu. Aku tidak akan membantah lagi. Tapi kau harus bangun dulu." Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya disisi ranjang Haesoo sambil terisak. "Aku tidak ingin kau melihatku menangis. Tapi air mata bodoh ini selalu saja mengalir setiap aku melihatmu seperti ini. Bangunlah! Aku berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi." Kyungsoo sesegukan di dalam tangisnya.

Chanyeol mengusap-usap punggung Kyungsoo. Kemudian memperhatikan wajah Haesoo. Pemandangan di depannya sangat mengejutkan. Dia melihat mata Haesoo bergerak dan perlahan terbuka. Seperti dia mendengar semua ucapan Kyungsoo padanya untuk segera bangun.

"K-kyung! Kakakmu membuka matanya!"

Kyungsoo langsung mengangkat wajahnya memandang wajah Haesoo. Benar, kakaknya sedang mengerjapkan kedua matanya pelan. "Eonni, kau bangun!" Kyungsoo sangat bahagia bukan main. Akhirnya kakaknya bangun dari tidur panjangnya. "Chan, cepat panggilkan dokter!" Sahut Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan segera berlari keluar dari ruang ICU dan berteriak kepada perawat.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memperhatikan tangan dokter saat sedang menyorotkan senter kecil ke mata Haesoo.

"Dia sudah sadar. Tapi jangan dulu mengajaknya bicara. Respon dari otaknya belum sepenuhnya kembali. Dia masih dalam keadaan linglung. Kita akan memindahkannya ke ruang perawatan." Sahut dokter setelah memeriksa keadaan Haesoo.

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo bisa benar-benar bernafas sekarang. Dia ingin sekali menghambur ke pelukan kakaknya jika saja Chanyeol tidak memegang tangannya dan menyadarkannya. Haesoo bisa terkejut jika Kyungsoo melakukannya.

.

.

Jongin makan siang bersama Sehun di sebuah kedai ramen. Sejak kepulangannya ke Korea, Sehun belum makan ramen. Maka dari itu Sehun memaksa Jongin untuk menemaninya sepulang dari kampus.

"Hai Jongin! Lama tidak melihatmu mampir." Sapa seorang wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di samping meja mereka. "Oh, kau datang dengan seseorang yang berbeda. Biasanya kau datang dengan gadis mungil-"

"Bibi, berikan aku menu nya." Jongin menginterupsi sebelum bibi pemilik kedai mengatakan hal-hal lain. Sehun menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jongin. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Kau harus mencoba yang ini, rasanya pedas tapi sangat enak." Jongin menunjukkan sehun sebuah gambar di buku menu.

"Baiklah." Sehun menyetujui saran Jongin.

Si bibi mulai mencatat pesanan Jongin dan Sehun. "Baiklah. Tunggu sepuluh menit lagi." Sahut bibi itu kemudian berlalu pergi.

Mereka menunggu pesanannya sambil berbincang.

"Chanyeol mengabariku, katanya Haesoo eonni sudah siuman."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita kesana setelah pulang dari sini, bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin.

"Okay."Sahut Sehun pendek.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar."

Setelah Sehun mengangguk, Jongin langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia menaruh ponselnya dengan sembarang di atas meja.

"Aish! Menaruh ponsel sembarangan." Sehun mengambil ponsel Jongin dari meja bermaksud untuk menyimpannya ke dalam tas. Namun tanpa sengaja dia menekan tombol power sehingga ponselnya menyala. Sehun melihat lock screen ponsel Jongin. Foto seseorang yang sangat dia kenal sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang entah dimana, namun sepertinya Jongin mengambil foto itu secara diam-diam. Karena penasaran, Sehun menggeser layar ponsel Jongin yang tidak di pasang sandi itu. Dia membuka galeri dan terkejut, ternyata semua isi galerinya foto gadis yang sama. Sehun tersenyum getir, matanya mulai memanas. Dia menyimpan ponsel Jongin ke tempatnya semula. Lalu dia pergi dari tempat itu.

Jongin kembali dari toilet sambil celengak-celinguk mencari Sehun yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Bibi, apa kau melihat kemana gadis yang duduk bersamaku?" Tanya Jongin kepada bibi pemikik kedai.

"Dia baru saja pergi naik taksi barusan."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya lalu meraih ponselnya. Dia menggeser layar dan langsung menunjukkan galeri di ponselnya. Jongin langsung terbelakak.

"Sial!" Jongin mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Lalu dia melesat pergi mencari Sehun.

.

.

"Nah, buka mulutmu Eonni!" Kyungsoo sedang menyuapi kakaknya susu. Haesoo belum boleh memakan makanan berat dulu. Mengingat dia tidak mengisi perutnya selama satu minggu lebih. Lambungnya pasti akan terluka. Haesoo dengan menurut membuka mulutnya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir." Ucap Haesoo setelah susah payah menelan susunya.

"Yang penting kau sudah kembali." Kyungsoo memegang pipi kakaknya penuh sayang. Pipi yang dulunya tembam kini menirus. "Aku akan mengembalikan pipi tembammu yang dulu."

Haesoo hanya tertawa pelan. "Dimana Chanyeol? Biasanya dia tidak lepas dari ikatanmu."

"Kau fikir kekasihku itu anjing? Dia sedang mengantarkan Sehun ke bandara."

"Dia punya seorang adik?"

"Eum. Dia mempunyai adik yang sangat cantik. Aku sempat mengira kalau dia kekasihnya Chanyeol. Namun ternyata dugaanku salah dan Chanyeol terus menerus mengejekku karena itu." Kyungsoo bercerita saat dia melihat Sehun di apartemen Chanyeol. Saat itu dia dan Chanyeol memang belum kembali bersama. Jadi Kyungsoo fikir Chanyeol memang sudah melupakannya dan menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lain.

"Dia tidak akan mudah berpaling kepada gadis lain. Aku hanya melihatmu di matanya. Seperti aku hanya melihat Chanyeol di matamu."

"Ck! Kau membuat wajahku seperti kepiting rebus sekarang." Sahut Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang hampir matang.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan kembali ke London?" Chanyeol memegang bahu adiknya yang bertinggi hampir sama dengannya. Chanyeol melihat ada yang berbeda pada Sehun beberapa hari ini. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya sudah cukup liburan disini." Sehun terlihat sangat lemas. "Aku fikir semuanya akan berubah setelah aku mengatakannya. Tapi ternyata sama saja."

"Kenapa? Apa tentang Jongin?"

"Apa kau sudah mengetahui sebelumnya?" Pertanyaan Sehun terdengar ambigu. Tapi Chanyeol mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan adiknya. Pria itu memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya lalu mengangguk.

"Aku tau. Aku sempat berfikir untuk mengalah pada Jongin. Namun dia melarangku. Kau tau, tidak mudah menghilangkan perasaan pada seseorang. Tapi dia mau mencobanya denganmu. Kau juga yang bersedia membantunya. Lalu kenapa sekarang kau yang memutuskan berhenti?"

"Jongin berbohong padaku. Dia pernah bilang tidak menyukai Kyungsoo Eonni. Tapi aku menemukan foto-fotonya di dalam ponsel Jongin." Sehun tersenyum miris.

"Mungkin karena dia takut kau akan menjauhinya."

"Setidaknya jangan berbohong padaku!" Sehun meninggikan suaranya di depan Chanyeol sambil menggertakan giginya membuat Chanyeol memundurkan kepalanya.

"Yak! Kenapa berteriak padaku kau harusnya berteriak pada si Kamjong! Ah itu dia orangnya datang."

Badan Sehun otomatis berbalik ke arah pandangan Chanyeol. Di lihatnya Jongin sedang berlari ke arah mereka. "Yak! Kau memberitaunya? Aish!" Sehun menendang tulang kering Chanyeol, membuat si pemilik mengerang dan langsung memegang kakinya.

"Sehun.. hsshh.. jangan pergi..hsshh" Jongin terengah-engah begitu sampai. Sehun tidak menjawab dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Jongin masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Dia berlari sejak keluar dari mobilnya. Jarak parkiran ke area keberangkatan menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit sambil berlari. Bisa di bayangkan?

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu." Kalimat klise yang akan diucapkan setiap orang yang tertangkap basah berbohong.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk kembali ke London."

"Oh, ayolah Sehun. Beri aku satu kesempatan sekali lagi." Jongin memohon dengan mengepalkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya. "Aku mohon."

Sehun mendengus pelan. "Kenapa aku harus?"

"Karena aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan perhatianmu padaku. Aku mulai terbiasa melalui hari-hariku denganmu. Jika kau pergi-"

"Lalu kenapa kau berbohong padaku Kim Jongin!" Sehun meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Karena aku takut kehilanganmu. " Ini kata-kata terjujur yang pernah Jongin katakan pada Sehun.

"Berhenti membual! Aku tidak akan percaya lagi padamu!" Sehun memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh." Jongin memegang tangan Sehun dengan wajah memelasnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat drama itu hanya bersidekap tangan di depan dadanya. Mungkin dia butuh popcorn dan pepsi saat ini.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu!" Sehun menoyor pipi Jongin. "Ayo kita pulang."

Senyum Jongin melebar setelah mendengar jawaban Sehun. Lalu dia menggandeng tangan Sehun menuju ke parkiran dan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Bagus sekali, sekarang aku yang harus menyeret kopernya lagi." Chanyeol mendesah pelan sambil menyeret koper Sehun menuju ke mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Ah ga berasa udah Chapter 8 hehe Maafkan kalau ceritanya mulai ngelantur sana sini. Aku lagi krisis kepercayaan diri nih. Aku gatau Chapt 9 nanti bisa fast update apa engga. Aku tuh suka deg-degan kalo mau publish. Takut yang baca engga suka atau engga faham sama cerita aku:( Tapi aku berusaha ko buat ga ngegantungin kalian:')

Review di bagian mana yang kurang euhhh nya yaaa:) Sesungguhnya review dari kalian jadi doping yang paling ampuh, seriussss

Makasih yang udah ninggalin review, fav, foll~ Mau aku kasih love sign semuaaaa~


	9. Chapter 9

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo di perjalanan menuju Olympic Gymnastic Arena Seoul. Chanyeol akan melakukan rehearsal untuk acara musik yang akan di gelar besok malam.

Kyungsoo ikut kesana karena dia juga bagian dari acara itu. Dia sudah mulai bekerja setelah kakaknya di perbolehkan pulang ke rumah. Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin merawat kakaknya di rumah. Namun seperti yang kita tau, kakaknya ingin Kyungsoo menyelesaikan project ini sampai selesai.

"Kau urutan ke berapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil membuka safety beltnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba macet. Dan seperti biasa, Chanyeol bisa membukanya dengan mudah. "Terimakasih." Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menyipitkan matanya lucu sekali. Membuat Chanyeol gemas dan mencubit pipinya.

"Aku urutan ke delapan."

"Baiklah, ayo masuk."

Mereka berjalan menuju ke backstage dan sesekali menyapa para kru yang sedang bertugas.

"Chanyeol?" Seorang gadis cantik menyapa Chanyeol dan menghentikan langkah mereka. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut melihat sosok di depannya.

"Hai! Lama tidak bertemu." Gadis itu memeluk Chanyeol histeris dan membuat Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol tajam. Kyungsoo tau siapa gadis ini. Ya, siapa lagi kalau Byun Baekhyun. Penyanyi wanita terbaik Korea. Mantan pacar Park Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menggaris bawahi untuk kalimat terakhirnya.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol. "Sedang apa disini?"

"Aku akan mengikuti rehearsal." Chanyeol menjawab dengan senyuman lebarnya sambil menunjukkan kartu ID yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Kau juga mengisi acara ini?" Baekhyun melebarkan mata sipitnya. "Aku fikir PCY itu siapa. Kenapa kau menggunakan nama panggung seperti itu?"

Chanyeol kemudian tertawa. "Itukan memang namaku Baek, aku hanya menyingkatnya saja."

"Ah, benar juga." Baekhyun menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal sambil cengengesan. Lalu Baekhyun menemukan seorang gadis yang berdiri sejak tadi di samping Chanyeol. "Oh, itu siapa?"

"Ah, kenalkan. Ini Do Kyungsoo, tunanganku. Dia juga EO acara ini."

Mata kedua gadis itu langsung melebar mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Aigo! Sudah bertunangan tidak memberitauku." Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya lalu kemudian tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo. "Hai! Aku Byun Baekhyun. Panggil saja Baek."

"Hai Baek! Aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Kau bisa memanggilku apapun sesuka hatimu." Kyungsoo menarik sebuah simpul di bibirnya.

"Baiklah, Kyung. Ayo kita masuk. Semua pasti sudah menunggu." Ajak Baekhyun yang berjalan mendahului. Mereka melangkah masuk menuju ke back stage untuk melakukan briefing sebelum rehearsal di mulai.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu?" Kyungsoo berbisik kepada Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Kau memang tunanganku. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi Nyonya Park." Chanyeol terkikik geli.

"Seperti aku mau saja menikah denganmu."

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau harus melamarku dengan benar!"

Chanyeol tertawa lalu mengusak rambut Kyungsoo sampai tatanan rambutnya berantakan dan mendapatkan teriakan dari si pemilik rambut. Kyungsoo merapikan kembali rambut dan poninya kemudian tangan Chanyeol merangkul bahunya.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang menunduk sambil memainkan ponselnya lalu sebuah tangan menyodorkan sekaleng kopi dan membuat Kyungsoo mendongak. Di lihatnya seorang Byun Baekhyun sedang tersenyum dengan eye smile yang sangat imut. Chanyeol pasti menyesal meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sangat cantik ini.

Merasa tidak ada respon, Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan meletakkan kopi di telapak tangan Kyungsoo membuat gadis bermata owl itu mengerjap.

"Oh, t-terimakasih."

Baekhyun duduk di kursi kosong samping Kyungsoo lalu menyesap kopinya. "Kau sendirian? Dimana Chanyeol." Tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Chanyeol sedang rehearsal." Balas Kyungsoo singkat. Dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa lagi, dia bukan orang yang pintar membuat topik pembicaraan.

"Aku cukup terkejut saat melihatnya tadi disini. Aku kira dia masih di Amerika." Lanjut Baekhyun. "Tapi aku dengar dia melewatkan kesempatan debutnya."

Kyungsoo menoleh kepada Baekhyun dengan mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Kau tidak tau?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng tanda dia memang tidak mengetahui apapun. Chanyeol tidak pernah bercerita apapun. Dia hanya tau kalau Chanyeol sudah kembali.

"Chanyeol tidak memperpanjang kontraknya bersama label asal Amerika itu. Padahal setelah trainee selama dua tahun, dia bisa langsung debut. Aku tidak tau apa yang menjadi alasan dia menolak perpanjangan kontrak itu. Tapi pasti karena sesuatu yang sangat penting. Karena tidak mungkin dia berani melepaskan impiannya sejak SMP kalau bukan untuk sesuatu yang penting. FYI aku dan Chanyeol satu sekolah saat SMP. Dia adalah Hoobae ku."

"Aku tau." Sahut Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun mengatakan Chanyeol adalah Hoobaenya. Kyungsoo lalu berlanjut mendengarkan perkataan Baekhyun dengan sangat serius.

"Label asal Amerika itu banyak mengeluarkan artis-artis terbaik dunia. Chanyeol sangat berambisi untuk masuk ke label itu. Maka dari itu dia tidak pernah berhenti untuk belajar musik dan mengkompos lagu. Dia sangat sungguh-sungguh untuk itu. Setelah kerja kerasnya hampir terbayar, dia melepaskan begitu saja." Baekhyun menertawakan kebodohan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tertegun dan teringat dengan kata-kata Chanyeol saat itu.

 _"Setelah aku pergi dan mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, itu semua tak berarti apapun tanpa ada kau bersamaku."_

Apa berarti dia yang menyebabkan Chanyeol memutuskan impiannya? Dia yang membuat Chanyeol kembali dan harus merangkak dari awal? Seandainya waktu itu Kyungsoo memberikan dukungan untuk Chanyeol, mungkin sekarang Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan semua impiannya. Ya Tuhan! Sekarang siapa yang sudah sangat egois?

"Sepertinya kau memang tidak mengetahui apapun."

DEG

Kata-kata Baekhyun seakan menyumbat jalur pernafasannya. Baekhyun benar. Dia tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengerti Chanyeol. Mereka sudah bersama untuk waktu yang lama. Bukankah seharusnya sudah bisa saling memahami satu sama lain?

"Kyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun memegang pundak Kyungsoo dan membuat gadis itu terhenyak. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk untuk menyatakan dia baik-baik saja. Baekhyun yang melihat reaksi Kyungsoo langsung bingung sendiri. "Ah, sepertinya aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Maafkan aku, Kyung."

Kyungsoo menoleh lalu tersenyum kepada Baekhyun. "Tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau benar. Aku memang tidak pernah mengetahui apapun. Aku selalu memikirkan diriku sendiri. Aku memutuskannya saat dia akan pergi ke Amerika. Aku tidak memberikan dukungan yang semestinya seorang kekasih berikan."

"Kyung-"

"Terimakasih sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku. Chanyeol mungkin tidak akan pernah memberitahuku tentang ini. Aku merasa sangat egois sekarang." Kyungsoo tertawa miris.

"Dia berani mempertaruhkan semuanya untukmu. Dia tidak ingin kehilanganmu."Baekhyun mengusap punggung Kyungsoo mengerti kegalauan yang ada di mata Kyungsoo.

Seorang kru menghampiri mereka dan memberitahu kalau giliran Baekhyun hampir tiba.

"Aku pergi dulu. Kapan-kapan kita harus mengobrol lebih banyak lagi." Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu membalas lambaian tangan gadis itu.

"Hai!" Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo sesaat setelah Baekhyun pergi. "Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Mau langsung pulang, atau?"

"Aku ingin pulang ke rumah."

"Baiklah, ayo."

Selang waktu setengah jam, mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Chanyeol merasa aneh dengan sikap Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun selama perjalanan. Dia hanya menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Huh?" Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut saat Chanyeol memegang tangannya. "Ah, aku baik-baik saja."

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Chan." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut mencoba meyakinkan Chanyeol. "Aku akan masuk. Kau pulang saja." Kyungsoo mencium pipi kanan kekasihnya sebelum turun dari mobil. "Hati-hati."

Chanyeol menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan Kyungsoo berseru sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Telepon aku kalau sudah sampai."

"Baiklah."

.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya. Entah apa yang sedang dia perhatikan karena matanya hanya menatap lurus pada satu arah. Pintu kamarnya terbuka menampilkan Haesoo bersama kursi rodanya.

"Eonni?" Kyungsoo menengok kemudian menghampiri Haesoo dan mendorong kursi rodanya masuk.

"Kau terlihat gelisah. Ada apa?" Haesoo memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat agak sedikit muram.

Kyungsoo berlutut untuk mensejajarkan tinggi dengan kakaknya. "Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku terlalu takut untuk besok. Aku takut semua tidak sesuai rencana." Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin kau bisa menanganinya dengan baik." Haesoo memegang pipi Kyungsoo dan hanya di balas dengan senyum tipis dari bibir adiknya.

"Kau sudah makan? Minum obat?"

Haesoo menggeleng dan Kyungsoo langsung melotot ke arahnya. Bukannya takut Haesoo malah tertawa melihat mata bulat adiknya yang semakin membulat.

"Aku menunggumu keluar untuk makan bersama. Maka dari itu aku kesini."

"Ah, ya ampun. Maafkan aku." Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya sambil cengengesan. "Kalau begitu ayo."

Kyungsoo mendorong kursi roda menuju ke ruang makan.

"Apa makanannya tidak enak?" Tanya Haesoo saat melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya mengaduk sup di depannya.

"Tidak, ini enak sangat enak."

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya mengaduknya seperti itu?"

"Aku sedang kurang berselera. Eonni, aku ke kamar dulu. Jangan lupa istirahat dan minum obat. Aku menyayangimu." Kyungsoo beranjak untuk mencium pipi Haesoo lalu menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan seluruh isi tasnya di atas kasur. Dia sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Ketemu!" Kyungsoo menemukan sesuatu yang terselip di antara buku catatannya. Dia memandangnya sejenak lalu meraih ponsel di atas meja nakas.

"Hallo, ini aku Kyungsoo. Apa kau sedang sibuk? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

.

.

-SHOWTIME-

Seluruh pengisi acara sudah bersiap di backstage mereka masing-masing. Chanyeol sedang bersenandung sambil memetik gitar saat Kyungsoo masuk ke backstage.

"Hai!" Sapa Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Chanyeol yang sedang duduk.

"Hai!" Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mendapatkan sebuah kecup di pipinya. Seharian ini mereka tidak bertemu. Kyungsoo dari pagi sibuk mempersiapkan acara. Dan Chanyeol tiba di sini saat hari sudah sore. Itupun tidak langsung bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

"Are you ready?"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo lalu tangannya bergerak untuk mengacak rambut gadis itu. "I'm ready."

"Yak! Kenapa kau selalu mengacak rambutku? Kau tau, butuh waktu satu jam untuk membuat rambutku seperti ini!" Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibir sambil menyisir rambut dengan jarinya. Kemudian jarinya berhenti bergerak saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri untuk menaruh gitarnya. Kyungsoo baru tersadar kalau malam ini Chanyeol sangat tampan dengan setelan jeans hitam di padukan dengan t-shirt berwarna putih lalu di balut dengan jas berwarna pink lembut. Mungkin warna pink akan terlihat aneh jika di kenakan seorang pria. Tapi Chanyeol berbeda, dia.. sangat mempesona. Kalung tali berbandul peluru yang menggantung di lehernya menambah kesan cool pada pria itu. Dan yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkedip adalah poni koma Chanyeol yang membuat wajahnya sepuluh kali lebih tampan dari biasanya. Kyungsoo sampai tidak sadar kalau sekarang sedang menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkedip.

"Terpesona oleh ketampananku, Nona Do Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu mengerjap.

Kyungsoo mendengus lalu mendongak untuk menatap mata Chanyeol. "Apa kau sedang mencoba menggoda para gadis dengan menggunakan poni seperti itu, huh?"

"Kenapa? Apa aku terlihat sangat tampan dengan poni seperti ini?"

"Eum. Aku bahkan ingin membawamu pulang saja lalu-"

Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. Membuat rona merah menjalar di sekitar pipi gadisnya. "Lalu seperti ini?"

"Y-yak! Bukan-"

"Ah, kau pasti ingin melakukannya lebih lama kan? Baiklah, tunggu sampai acara ini selesai." Chanyeol menyeringai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kemudian dia terbahak melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang mulai memerah. Dengan gemas dia menjepit hidung Kyungsoo dengan dua jarinya membuat sang pemilik berteriak. "Kau sangat menggemaskan, Kyung."

Kyungsoo ingin melancarkan sebuah umpatan namun bunyi ponsel membatalkan rencananya.

"Hallo.. Ah, baiklah aku kesana sekarang." Kyungsoo memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas.

"Siapa?"

"Teman." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat. "Aku pergi dulu. Aku akan menonton di bangku penonton saat kau perform nanti. Fighting!" Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya untuk memberi dukungan kepada Chanyeol sebelum pergi meninggalkan backstage.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Teman? Apa ada temannya yang tidak aku ketahui?"

.

.

Chanyeol sudah bersiap di samping panggung. Chanyeol sedikit gugup. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya dia perform di atas panggung besar, tapi ini pertama kalinya di berdiri sendiri di atas panggung sambil bernyanyi. Biasanya dia tergabung dengan sebuah grup band atau boy grup.

Dia melirik ke arah bangku penonton, matanya mulai mencari seseorang. Dia menemukannya! Kyungsoo duduk di barisan depan bangku VIP bersama Ibu dan adiknya. Jongin juga bersama mereka. Melihat mereka, membuat Chanyeol melupakan kegugupannya.

Taeyang baru saja selesai perform dan kini tiba gilirannya.

Lampu di redupkan saat Chanyeol berjalan menuju piano yang sudah bertengger di tengah panggung. Penonton nampak tidak bersuara. Kemudian saat dia duduk dan mulai menekan tuts pianonya, lampu sorot perlahan mengarah ke arahnya. Kamera mulai mengclose-up wajahnya dan membuat penonton terutama para wanita berjerit-jerit karena melihat sosok pria tampan di layar besar.

Musik mengalun beriringan dengan jari-jari Chanyeol yang menari indah di atas tuts piano. Chanyeol mulai menyanyikan bait-bait lagunya.

 **Nae apen naboda jiteun geudae georeumi**

 _Di hadapanku, langkah kakimu lebih gelap dibanding langkahku_

 **Nae du nunen naboda deo nal wihae heullyeojun geu nunmuri**

 _Di mataku, air matamu menetes karenaku lebih sering dibanding karenamu_

 **Amu iyu eopsi chajaon Bibaram gatattdeon naredo na**

 _Ketika hari berbadai datang kepadaku tanpa alasan_

 **Everything's just gonna be fine**

 _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja_

 **Neul dwieseo barabwa jun Nae son jabajun geudaeege**

 _Kamu selalu ada untukku, kamu menggenggam tanganku_

 **Every time I fail every time I fall**

 _Setiap kali aku gagal, setiap kali aku jatuh_

 **Naege himeul jwo deo ganghaejil teni**

 _Berikan aku kekuatan dan aku akan lebih kuat_

 **Every time I doubt every time I lose**

 _Setiap kali aku ragu, setiap kali aku kalah_

 **Nareul ireohgena jarage haesseo**

 _Kamu membiarkan aku tumbuh sebesar ini_

 **Feeling stronger feeling stronger**

 _Merasa lebih kuat, merasa lebih kuat_

 **Gireottdeon eodumi geothyeogago**

 _Kegelapan panjang terangkat_

 **Haessalcheoreom stronger me and you~**

 _Seperti sinar matahari, kita lebih kuat, aku dan kamu_

 **Nae maeumi talheul ttaemyeon Nal chaewojueottdeon himi dwaesseo**

 _Ketika hatiku merasa usang, kamu mendukungku dengan melengkapiku kembali_

 **Gireottdeon banghwangui kkeute Himgyeopge eodeun nega isseo**

 _Di penghujung perjalanan yang panjang. Kamu ada, aku berjuang keras untuk memilikimu_

 **Everything's just gonna be fine**

 _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja_

 **Witaeroun nae moseupdo**

 _Kamu merangkul semuanya_

 **Modu anajun geudaeege**

 _Bahkan ketika aku tidak yakin_

 **Every time I fail every time I fall**

 _Setiap kali aku gagal, setiap kali aku jatuh_

 **Naege himeul jwo deo ganghaejil teni**

 _Berikan aku kekuatan dan aku akan lebih kuat_

 **Every time I doubt every time I lose**

 _Setiap kali aku ragu, setiap kali aku kalah_

 **Nareul ireohgena jarage haesseo**

 _Kamu membiarkan aku tumbuh sebesar ini_

 **Na adeukhage tteoollyeottdeon eojereul**

 _Ketika aku hanya bisa mengingat hari kemarin yang menjauh_

 **Mideul su eoptneun naui oneullo**

 _Kamu menghidupkan hari ini menjadi sesuatu yang luar biasa_

 **Tto naeillo dahge haettjyo yeah~**

 _Dan begitu pula besok hari_

 **Every time I fail every time I fall**

 _Setiap kali aku gagal, setiap kali aku jatuh_

 **Ganghaejil su ittneun iyuneun neoya**

 _Kamulah alasan aku bisa kuat kembali_

 **Every time I fail every time I fall**

 _Setiap kali aku gagal, setiap kali aku jatuh_

 **Naneun deo ganghage ireonalgeoya**

 _Berikan aku kekuatan dan aku akan lebih kuat_

 **Every time I doubt every time I lose**

 _Setiap kali aku ragu, setiap kali aku kalah_

 **Nareul ireohgena jarage haesseo**

 _Kamu membiarkan aku tumbuh sebesar ini_

 **Feeling stronger feeling stronger**

 _Merasa lebih kuat, merasa lebih kua_ t

 **Gireottdeon eodumi geothyeogago**

 _Kegelapan panjang terangkat_

 **Haessalcheoreom stronger me and you~**

 _Seperti sinar matahari, kita lebih kuat, aku dan kam_ _u_

Chanyeol menyelesaikan bait terakhirnya seiringan dengan riuh tepuk tangan dari penonton. Penampilan Chanyeol malam ini seakan menyihir seluruh mata yang menyaksikannya. Mereka meleleh mendengar suara berat Chanyeol yang terdengar sangat seksi.

Chanyeol berdiri kemudian membungkuk ke arah penonton. Selanjutnya tatapan Chanyeol bertemu dengan tatapan Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil bertepuk tangan. Chanyeol mengembangkan senyuman terbaiknya.

.

.

Belum sampai satu jam sejak Chanyeol turun dari panggung. Nama PCY sudah jadi trending topik di berbagai sosial media. Bahkan video saat dia perform tadi sudah mulai tersebar.

Sehun masuk ke backstage Chanyeol bersama Ibunya.

"Selamat untuk debutmu, anakku." Nyonya Park memeluk anaknya yang terlampau tinggi itu.

"Terimakasih ibu." Chanyeol membalas pelukan Nyonya Park lalu mencium kedua pipinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka publik akan secepat itu terjerat olehmu." Sehun duduk di salah satu kursi. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi datar tapi di dalam hatinya dia sangat bahagia dengan debut kakaknya ini.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Chanyeol sendiri tidak mengetahui kalau dia sedang menjadi topik hangat netizen karena dia tidak menyentuh ponselnya sejak datang ke acara ini.

"Kau sedang jadi perbincangan netizen dan kau tidak tau? Aish!" Sehun melanjutkan sambil memutar bola matanya saat melihat ekspresi Chanyeol.

"Aku?"

"Benar, kau. PCY, Park-Chan-Yeol." Sehun mengeja nama Chanyeol dengan sangat jelas. "Padahal penampilanmu biasa-biasa saja."

"Sehun!" Nyonya Park menatap lembut Sehun. Sebenarnya tatapan itu mengintimidasi Sehun agar gadis itu berhenti menggoda kakaknya. "Kau tidak ingin memberi selamat pada kakakmu?"

Sehun kemudian terkekeh lalu memeluk sang kakak dan berujar di dalam pelukan kakaknya. "Selamat. Meskipun kau gagal debut di Amerika. Tapi ini tidak begitu buruk."

"Yak!" Chanyeol menjitak kepala Sehun dan membuat gadis itu mengerang. Nyonya Park hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya.

"Oh iya, Kyungsoo dimana?" Chanyeol melihat Sehun dan Ibunya bergantian.

"Dia pergi bersama temannya." Balas Sehun.

"Teman? Siapa?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku rasa aku tidak mengenalnya. Tapi wajahnya terlihat begitu familiar."

Chanyeol mencari ponselnya di dalam tas. Dia berniat untuk menelepon Kyungsoo tapi sebuah pesan masuk menghentikannya. Chanyeol membuka pesan yang di kirim oleh Kyungsoo.

 _From: Kyungie_

 _"Selamat untuk debutmu, Chan. Kau sangat mengagumkan. Maafkan aku tidak bisa menemuimu ke backstage, aku ada urusan penting. Aku akan ke apartemenmu besok. Sekali lagi selamat. Aku mencintaimu."_

Chanyeol menatap datar ponselnya. Raut wajahnya berubah muram. Beribu pertanyaan terbesit di dalam benaknya. Namun hanya satu pertanyaan yang menggumpal di kepalanya. Siapa teman Kyungsoo itu sebenarnya?

.

.

Besok yang Kyungsoo janjikan tidak pernah datang. Bahkan ini sudah satu minggu sejak Chanyeol debut dan Kyungsoo belum menemuinya sama sekali. Kyungsoo menghilang entah kemana. Tentu saja itu membuat Chanyeol frustasi. Betapa tidak, Chanyeol menelepon Kyungsoo berpuluh-puluh kali setiap harinya dan gadis itu hanya menjawab melalui pesan singkat yang berisi kalimat yang sama 'Aku baik-baik saja'. Chanyeol juga mendatangi rumah Kyungsoo, namun Haesoo bilang Kyungsoo sedang ke luar kota untuk mengerjakan project baru.

Dering ponsel membuat Chanyeol dengan sigap meraih ponsel yang sempat dia lemparkan dengan sembarang. Tanpa melihat nama si pemanggil dia langsung menggeser layar ponselnya kemudian menempelkan di telinganya. "Hallo."

 _"Woah, kau menjawab teleponku di dering pertama."_

Suara di sebrang sana membuat Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kecewa. "Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol singkat. Moodnya benar-benar sedang tidak baik sekarang.

 _"Aku harap kau tidak melupakan jadwalmu, Tuan PCY. Kau harus mengisi sebuah acara talk show malam ini. Kau tidak bisa hanya bermalas-malasan. Kau bukan pengangguran lagi sekarang."_

"Aku menyesal menjadikan seorang Park Sehun sebagai managerku." Balas Chanyeol.

 _"Terserah apa katamu. Aku tidak mau tau jam 6 kau harus sudah berada di acara itu. Kita bertemu di sana saja."_

"Aku tau." Chanyeol segera menutup teleponnya sebelum Sehun berceloteh lebih banyak lagi. Kemudian dia mengacak rambutnya sambil berdesah.

.

.

"Noona, apa kau yakin tidak tau Kyungsoo dimana? Beritau aku, aku akan menyusulnya. Dia tidak menjawab teleponku. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya." Chanyeol memohon kepada Haesoo. Dia mampir ke rumah Kyungsoo sebelum menghadiri acara talk show.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Tapi aku tidak tau. Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun saat dia pergi." Jawab Haesoo sehalus mungkin. Beberapa hari ini Chanyeol selalu datang ke rumahnya dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Haesoo tidak tau kenapa Kyungsoo terlihat seperti menghindari Chanyeol. Dia sudah berulang kali bertanya pada adiknya itu dan memberitau kalau Chanyeol mencarinya, namun hanya di balas dengan sebuah senyuman yang sama sekali tidak Haesoo mengerti.

Chanyeol mendesah frustasi. Bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo tidak memberitau siapapun kemana dia pergi. Apa yang sebenarnya gadis itu sedang lakukan?

"Baiklah, Noona. Aku harus pergi. Kabari aku kalau Kyungsoo sudah pulang."

Haesoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk untuk menjawab permintaan Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang dalam keadaan buruk. Namun dia harus tetap profesional untuk urusan pekerjaan. Dia mengisi acara talk show itu dengan wajah yang sangat ceria. Tersenyum dan tertawa setiap kali host mengatakan sebuah lelucon. Dan menjawab setiap pertanyaan tentang debutnya dengan sangat santai. Dia melakukannya selama satu jam sampai acara itu selesai.

"Kerja bagus, Dobi. Padahal aku fikir kau akan membuat acara ini gagal karena kau terus menekuk wajahmu saat di backstage. Tapi kau melakukan talk show itu dengan baik. Ah, kau mungkin berbakat untuk menjadi seorang aktor juga." Sehun terus mengoceh saat mereka berjalan keluar gedung menuju parkiran.

"Diamlah Park Sehun! Ocehanmu membuat kepalaku sakit." Balas Chanyeol sambil terus berjalan lurus.

Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya sebal. Dia berujar sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya. "Aku akan mengirimkan jadwalmu untuk besok." Setelah mengatakan itu mobil Sehun berlalu. Tidak lama, Chanyeol juga langsung membawa mobilnya meninggalkan gedung itu.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya saat melihat seorang gadis sedang makan di sebuah restoran bersama pria asing. Mereka terlihat sedang tertawa bersama. Manik mata Chanyeol mengamati mereka tajam dari balik kaca mobil.

"Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Credit Lyric & Translate EXO-Stronger:

http/ayuikadhanny./2016/06/lirik-lagu-dan-terjemahan-indonesia_ ?m=

.

Alohaaaa~ Ada yang merindukan ff ini kah? *engga ada* oke tengseu. Tapi aku merindukan kalian gais, sungguh:( Maaf aku rada lama updatenya. Bcs seperti yang aku katakan kalo aku sedang krisis percaya diri dan aku baru ada mood nulis beberapa hari ini. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae~ Aku belum tau ff ini mau end di chapter berapa, tapi aku pastiin gabakal sepanjang cerita uttaran. Serius! Demi dewa! ㅋㅋㅋ

Buat yang udah mau nunggu terimakasih banyak. Yang udah ninggalin review, fav, foll juga terima kasih banyak~ aku sayang kalian *lovesign* Oh, buat siders juga aku sayang kalian ko~

Chapter selanjutnya kalo engga update-update berarti aku lagi gabut wkwk Oke tengseu~~


	10. Chapter 10

Pagi ini Kyungsoo mengunjungi apartemen Chanyeol sambil membawa beberapa bahan makanan untuk dia masak. Dia ingin sarapan bersama kekasihnya sekaligus mengucapkan selamat untuk debutnya secara langsung. Satu minggu ini dia tidak sempat bertemu dengan Chanyeol karena ada sesuatu yang harus dia urus dan sangat menyita waktunya. Tapi sekarang urusannya sudah hampir selesai. Jadi hari ini dia akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menekan kode apartemen Chanyeol yang sudah dia hafal di luar kepala. Gadis itu mulai melangkah masuk untuk menaruh barang bawaan dan tasnya di atas meja makan, kemudian menggantungkan coat yang ia kenakan pada sebuah gantungan di sudut ruangan.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol, di lihatnya pria itu masih terlelap dengan posisi tengkurap. Dia tertawa kecil saat melihat Chanyeol, seperti biasa pria itu tidur dengan bibir sedikit terbuka. Kyungsoo mengusap rambut hitam Chanyeol yang selalu menjadi favoritnya lalu berpindah ke pipinya. Sepertinya pria itu kelelahan dengan jadwalnya mengisi acara-acara musik dan talk show, wajahnya terlihat sangat kusut. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membiarkan Chanyeol dan berjalan keluar menuju dapur.

Kyungsoo menggulung lengan bajunya dan memakai apron untuk memulai kegiatannya. Dia mulai memisahkan bahan makanan, mencuci sayuran dan daging, kemudian memotongnya sambil sesekali bersenandung. Kyungsoo akan membuat bibimbap kesukaan Chanyeol.

.

Chanyeol terbangun karena mendengar suara gaduh dari dapurnya. Dia berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sebentar saat melihat gadis yang sedang berkutat di dapurnya. Chanyeol mulai melangkah menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Kyungsoo saat Chanyeol sudah hampir sampai di depannya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan berjalan melewati Kyungsoo menuju kulkas. Dia mengambil botol minum berisi air putih lalu meneguknya habis. Matanya tidak lepas menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melepas apron yang dia kenakan lalu berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol. Gadis itu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol lalu mengecup pipi kiri kekasihnya itu tepat di lesung pipitnya. "Aku tau ini sangat terlambat, tapi selamat untuk debutmu."

"Hmm."

Jawaban Chanyeol teramat sangat singkat, di tambah tidak ada ekspresi di wajahnya. Tapi Kyungsoo mengerti, Chanyeol pasti sedang kesal padanya.

"Aku sudah membuatkan bibimbap kesukaanmu. Duduklah, akan aku siapkan dulu." Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dari leher Chanyeol lalu mendorong Chanyeol untuk duduk.

Mereka mengisi acara sarapan pagi dengan keheningan. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan, hanya suara sendok yang sesekali beradu pelan dengan mangkuk. Ini terasa sangat aneh. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol sangat diam seperti ini sekalipun dia sedang marah. Kyungsoo memberanikan untuk membuka mulut terlebih dahulu.

"Chan?"

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi makan sambil menunduk mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar panggilan dari Kyungsoo.

"Kau marah padaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Maafkan aku. Satu minggu ini aku benar-benar sibuk mengurus sesuatu, jadi aku baru sempat menemuimu."

Chanyeol meletakan sendok di samping mangkuknya lalu melipat kedua tangan di atas meja. "Sesuatu apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa mengangkat teleponku?"

Kyungsoo menunduk, dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Dia memang bersalah karena tidak menjawab telepon dari Chanyeol dan juga tidak menghubunginya kembali. "Maafkan aku."

"Apa karena pria itu?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo kembali mengangkat wajahnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol bersandar ke sandaran kursi lalu melipat tangan di depan dada. "Aku melihatmu semalam bersama seorang pria di sebuah restoran dekat stasiun TV tempatku mengisi acara talk show. Kalian terlihat akrab."

"Ah, itu.." Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia memainkan sendok yang dia pegang di dalam mangkuk nasinya. Dia ingin melanjutkan namun Chanyeol terlebih dulu menginterupsinya.

"Siapa? Kekasih gelapmu?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya dan langsung menatap tepat di mata Chanyeol. "Apa?"

Chanyeol melempar tatapannya ke arah lain sambil tersenyum miring saat mendengar nada terkejut dari Kyungsoo. "Kenapa? Kau terlihat sangat terkejut."

"Chanyeol, sepertinya kau sudah salah faham. Dia bukan siapa-siapa, hanya seorang teman."

"Cih! Teman?" Chanyeol berdecih sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kalian lebih terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih."

"K-kau tidak percaya padaku, Chan?"

Hening..

"Apa kau sedang meragukan perasaanku padamu, Chan?" Mata Kyungsoo mulai di genangi oleh cairan bening yang semakin lama semakin memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Sebutir air mata lolos dari mata bulatnya yang langsung di singkirkan oleh punggung tangannya.

Chanyeol masih tidak menjawab, dia malah memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo. Merasa kesal karena tidak ada tanggapan dari pria di sebrangnya, Kyungsoo mulai meninggikan suaranya. "Jawab aku, Park Chanyeol!"

"Kau fikir bagaimana perasaan seseorang saat kekasihnya mengabaikannya selama satu minggu penuh dan tiba-tiba melihatnya bersenang-senang bersama pria lain?" Pada akhirnya Chanyeol membalas dengan nada yang tak kalah tajam.

"Apa? Bersenang-senang kau bilang?" Kyungsoo mendengus mendengar tuduhan Chanyeol yang menurutnya tidak berdasar. Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya lalu menyambar tas yang-entah kapan- dia gantungkan di sandaran kursi. "Baiklah, terserah kau akan berfikiran apa tentangku. Aku terlalu lelah untuk berdebat denganmu." Sambung Kyungsoo lalu melangkah dengan cepat tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol yang kini melirik ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol dengan linangan air mata yang sudah tidak dapat dia bendung lagi. Dia berpapasan dengan Sehun di koridor apartemen Chanyeol. Sehun memanggilnya namun dia tidak menggubris sama sekali. Dia hanya ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Sehun bergegas masuk ke apartemen Chanyeol dan melihat kakaknya itu sedang duduk mematung di meja makan. Sehun berjengkit saat Chanyeol melemparkan gelas di depannya ke arah dinding sehingga menimbulkan suara nyaring yang menggema di apartemen yang sunyi itu.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol!" Sehun berteriak lalu segera menghampiri Chanyeol. "Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Sehun setelah duduk di kursi samping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Pria itu mencengkram rambutnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Sudut matanya sedikit basah sekarang. Sehun belum mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi dia yakin pasti kakaknya sedang bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo. Pasalnya, Sehun juga melihat Kyungsoo menangis saat keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol. Sehun mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol dengan menepuk-nepuk bahunya pelan.

.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri mematung di depan gedung apartemen Chanyeol. Dia ingin segera pergi namun dia tidak menemukan taksi yang lewat. Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan dan mengikuti kemana kaki akan membawanya melangkah.

Kyungsoo memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ini musim dingin dan Kyungsoo melupakan coatnya di apartemen Chanyeol. Persetan dengan coat, Kyungsoo bahkan sudah merasa panas dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak. "PARK CHANYEOL SIALAN!" Kyungsoo menendang sebuah kerikil di depannya sambil berteriak. Dia tidak peduli jika orang-orang di sekitarnya menatap dengan tatapan aneh.

Kyungsoo mengerang saat merasakan perih di kakinya. Dia melepas sepatunya dan berjongkok untuk melihat kakinya sendiri. Benar saja, kakinya lecet akibat berjalan jauh dengan menggunakan high heels. Entah sudah berapa jauh kini dia berjalan, diapun tidak menyadarinya. Dengan tidak mempedulikan kondisi kakinya, Kyungsoo melanjutkan perjalanan dengan kaki telanjang sementara sepatu ada di tentengannya.

Sebuah mobil berhenti di samping Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Kyungsoo menengok ke arah pintu mobil yang terbuka dan melihat Jongin yang segera berlari ke arahnya.

"Kyung, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jongin setelah sampai di depan Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak memakai mantel, kau tau ini musim dingin. Astaga!" Jongin langsung melepas mantel yang dia pakai lalu menyampirkan di bahu Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jongin saat Kyungsoo sudah berada di dalam mobilnya.

Gadis itu masih tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Dia hanya menatap lurus jalanan di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Jongin menghela nafas lalu mulai menginjak pedal gasnya.

.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke sungai han. Dia menyodorkan segelas kopi untuk Kyungsoo, gadis itu menerima kopi dari tangan Jongin sambil mengucapkan terimakasihnya. Pria itu menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Aish! Bagaimana bisa kau melukai kakimu seperti itu?" Seru Jongin saat melihat kaki telanjang Kyungsoo yang kini di balut dengan plester di beberapa bagian.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

"Sehun akan marah kalau tau kau sedang bersamaku." Sahut Kyungsoo sesaat setelah menyesap kopinya.

"Tidak akan, dia tau kau tidak akan bisa berpaling dari Chanyeol." Balas Jongin sambil terkekeh.

"Bahkan orang-orangpun tau kalau aku tidak akan bisa berpaling darinya, tapi dia sendiri yang meragukan perasaanku padanya." Kyungsoo memandang air yang mengalir tenang di hadapannya sambil tersenyum getir.

"Kenapa? Kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Jongin sambil menatap wajah Kyungsoo dari samping.

"Chanyeol menuduhku berselingkuh hanya karena dia melihatku bersama seorang pria. Bukankah itu sangat kekanakkan, Jongin? Dia bisa bertanya padaku dengan baik-baik, kenapa langsung menuduh yang tidak-tidak."

"Mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kekasihku menghilang selama satu minggu dan tiba-tiba aku melihatnya bersama pria lain."

Kyungsoo mendecih saat mendengar jawaban Jongin yang hampir sama dengan jawaban Chanyeol. "Aku rasa aku salah sudah bercerita padamu. Kau tidak berada di pihakku." Kyungsoo mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Kau tau, Kyung. Dia terlihat sangat kacau saat kau menghilang. Dia terus mengerucutkan bibirnya setiap hari dan bertingkah seperti monster yang akan menerkam siapapun yang ada di hadapannya. Lagi pula apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan sampai kau mengabaikan pria manja itu?"

Kyungsoo berdesah pelan. "Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuknya. Aku ingin mencoba memahaminya."

.

.

"Bisakah kau batalkan jadwalku hari ini?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada Sehun yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah bersiap untuk pergi karena Sehun tak henti-hentinya mengingatkan kalau dia mengisi acara musik hari ini.

"Chanyeol, aku tau perasaanmu sedang kacau. Tapi kau harus profesional untuk masalah pekerjaan. Oh, kenapa aku harus menyetujui ibu untuk menjadi seorang manager dari artis sepertimu. Kau tau, dengan nilai studiku yang sangat luar biasa aku malah memilih untuk menjadi managermu. Padahal aku bisa saja mendapatkan pekerjaan lebih baik dari ini. Jadi berhentilah merengek dan-"

"Kau memang tidak berperasaan. Ayo pergi." Chanyeol memotong ocehan Sehun yang dia rasa tidak akan selesai sampai besok pagi.

Mereka berangkat bersama menuju salah satu stasiun TV untuk melakukan recording.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Sehun bertanya kepada Chanyeol yang sedang memejamkan matanya di kursi penumpang.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo." Chanyeol menjawab tanpa membuka matanya.

"Ah, sudah kuduga." Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Apa penyebabnya?"

"Kyungsoo berselingkuh."

"Apa?" Sehun menengok ke arah Chanyeol sambil membulatkan matanya. Sehun meminggirkan mobil yang sedang dia kendarai lalu menatap Chanyeol. "Kau gila? Apa yang membuatmu berfikir seperti itu?"

"Aku melihatnya sendiri."

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Kini dia sudah seperti seorang penyidik yang sedang menginterogasi si tersangka.

"Dia berkencan bersama seorang pria."

"Kau bertanya pria itu siapa?"

Chanyeol membenarkan posisi kursinya yang sedikit menyender ke belakang menjadi posisi duduk. "Eum, dia bilang hanya seorang teman."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Aku tak percaya padanya. Mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Kyungsoo bahkan mengelus rambut pria itu. Mana mungkin hanya seorang teman." Balas Chanyeol dengan nada kesalnya.

"Chanyeol, aku yakin dia tidak akan melakukan itu. Aku sangat percaya kalau dia tidak akan bisa berpaling darimu walau kau pria yang sangat idiot dan menyebalkan. Aku melihat kesungguhannya padamu. Harusnya kau selidiki dulu siapa pria itu, jangan langsung menuduhnya. Pasti dia sangat kecewa karena kau meragukan perasaannya." Sehun berceloteh panjang lebar dan hanya di respon oleh kebisuan Chanyeol. Pria itu masih saja mengerutkan bibirnya tanda tidak satu pendapat dengan Sehun.

"Ah, sudahlah. Apapun yang aku katakan kau tidak akan mendengarkanku." tutup Sehun lalu kembali memacu mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kyung, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Ujar Sulli yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Siapa?" Kyungsoo menjawab Sulli tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari laptopnya. "Kalau orang itu Chanyeol, bilang saja aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Ini aku."

Suara lembut seorang wanita sukses membuat Kyungsoo menoleh. "Oh, hai Baek!" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan bangun dari kursi kerjanya lalu mengajak Baekhyun duduk di sofa. Tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Sulli sebelum gadis itu menutup pintu kantornya dari luar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelah mereka duduk bersampingan.

Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah map berwarna biru yang langsung di buka oleh Kyungsoo. "Itu sudah selesai, dia hanya perlu menandatanganinya." Ujar Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menutup map di tangannya lalu mengembalikan kepada Baekhyun. "Kau saja yang berikan."

"Kenapa aku?" Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya." Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalan di wajahnya.

"Ck! Aku fikir pasangan seperti kalian tidak akan bisa bertengkar." Baekhyun mencibir dan membuat Kyungsoo berdecih pelan namun tetap menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya nanti." Jawab Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

"Ah, aku baru ingat aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, Kyung. Saat itu apa yang kau bicarakan pada Kris? Tingkahnya sedikit berbeda sejak saat itu."

Kyungsoo sedikit tergelak lalu menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Aku hanya memberikan masukan."

"Jangan bilang kau mengatakan-" Kalimat Baekhyun terputus saat Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil terkeeh dan membuat Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya. "Aku tidak tau harus berterima kasih atau membunuhmu sekarang juga."

Kyungsoo mendengus mendengar ancaman Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak terdengar menakutkan. "Tapi kau menyukainya kan?"

"Aish! Berhenti menggodaku!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir cherrynya yang langsung di sambut gelak tawa Kyungsoo. "Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang." ujar Baekhyun sambil meraih tas di sampingnya.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Baek." Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu memegang tangan Baekhyun yang sama mungil dengannya.

Baekhyun membalas genggaman tangan Kyungsoo. "Jangan seperti itu, kita kan berteman."

.

.

Hari ini Chanyeol tidak ada jadwal apapun, dia hanya akan bermalas-malasan di apartemennya. Ini bahkan sudah hampir jam 12 siang namun Chanyeol belum juga beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Matanya sudah terbuka, namun dia tidak ingin melakukan apapun. Semuanya menjadi sangat membosankan.

Chanyeol meraih ponsel di sampingnya lalu menyentuh gambar amplop dan log panggilan di layarnya dengan kesal. "Lihat! Dia bahkan tidak berusaha menghubungiku! Ck!" Chanyeol kembali melemparkan ponselnya lalu menutupi wajah dengan bantal untuk meredam suara teriakannya.

Suara ponsel membuat dia segera bangkit dan melemparkan bantal yang dia pegang. Sebuah helaan kecewa lolos dari mulutnya saat melihat nama si pemanggil. Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya lagi sebelum menggeser warna hijau di ponselnya.

"Hallo, Baek."

 _"Kau dimana?"_

"Aku di apartemen. Kenapa?"

 _"Ah, baiklah. Dimana alamat apartemenmu? Aku kesana sekarang."_

"Aku akan mengirimnya lewat pesan."

 _"Okay."_

Sambungan terputus dan Chanyeol langsung mengetik alamatnya untuk di kirim kepada Baekhyun.

Dengan langkah gontai dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi. Dia tidak mungkin bertemu Baekhyun dengan keadaan kacau seperti ini.

.

Chanyeol sedang mengoleskan selai coklat pada rotinya untuk dia sarapan, atau mungkin lebih tepat ke makan siang. Dia mulai memasukkan roti yang sudah dia tumpuk menjadi dua lapis ke dalam mulutnya. Dia baru menggigit rotinya satu kali namun bunyi bel mengharuskannya untuk beranjak. Dengan terpaksa dia meletakkan rotinya kembali ke atas piring lalu meneguk susunya sebelum melangkah untuk membuka pintu.

"Hai!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hai!" Chanyeol menjawab sapaan Baekhyun. "Masuklah!"

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun duduk di sofanya sebelum kemudian bertanya maksud kedatangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini." Baekhyun memberikan sebuah map berwarna biru kepada Chanyeol.

Pria itu menerima map dari tangan Baekhyun dan langsung mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa ini?"

"Bukalah!"

Chanyeol membuka map biru itu dan langung melebarkan matanya saat melihat sebuah kertas yang sama seperti yang pernah dia lihat beberapa bulan yang lalu. "I-ini kan.." Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya masih terpaku pada dua lembar kertas yang sedang dia pegang.

"Benar, itu surat kontrak dari label asal Amerika yang selalu kau puja-puja."

"Bagaimana bisa? Dan kenapa disini tertulis namaku?" Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa maksud Baekhyun memberikannya dua lembar kertas kontrak ini. Dia bahkan tidak pernah menghubungi orang dari label itu lagi.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mengerti dengan kebingungan yang sedang Chanyeol rasakan. "Kyungsoo berusaha mendapatkannya untukmu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapan dari kertas di genggamannya.

"Kau ingat saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun mendapatkan sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban. Kemudian dia melanjutkan. "Aku mengobrol dengannya saat kau sedang rehearsal. Aku menceritakan obsesimu pada label asal Amerika itu saat kau SMP. Dan aku juga menceritakan kebodohanmu karena melepaskan kesempatan debutmu. Aku tidak tau kalau kau belum bercerita apapun padanya. Aku sangat merasa bersalah saat melihat kegalauan di matanya. Dia berfikir kalau dia penyebab kau tidak memperpanjang kontrak."

Chanyeol masih mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun dengan seksama. Pria itu sampai menautkan kedua alisnya tanda dia sedang serius mendengarkan.

"Beberapa jam kemudian dia menelepon dan mengajakku bertemu. Dia meminta bantuan untuk mendapatkan kontrak itu untukmu." Baekhyun menunjuk kertas itu dengan dagunya. "Dan kebetulan aku mengenal seseorang yang bisa membantu Kyungsoo berhubungan langsung dengan label itu. Sebenarnya orang itu hanya seorang perantara, karena semuanya di lakukan oleh Kyungsoo. Sampai dia terbang sendiri ke Amerika hanya untuk mendapatkan kontrak itu. Dan beruntungnya, label itu juga masih menginginkanmu sebagai artisnya."

Chanyeol termenung mendengar penuturan panjang Baekhyun. Wajahnya tak bereaksi apapun.

"Kau tau Kyungsoo dimana?"

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan dia di kantornya." Jawab Baekhyun.

Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi, Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil kunci mobil dan langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

.

.

Kyungsoo membereskan berkas-berkas di mejanya. Siang ini dia akan meeting bersama seorang klien sekaligus makan siang. Kyungsoo mulai memilah-milah mana berkas yang harus di bawa.

"Sudah siap?" Sulli menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu ruangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku sedang mencari berkasnya dulu. Kau ke mobil duluan, aku akan menyusul." Sahut Kyungsoo sambil terus mencari.

"Ah, baiklah." Sulli menutup pintu ruangan Kyungsoo dari luar.

Setelah semuanya siap, Kyungsoo menyambar tas di kursinya. Belum sempat dia meraih handle pintu, pintunya sudah terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok jangkung yang sedang mati-matian dia hindari. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol.

"Minggir, aku mau keluar." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"Kyung, kita harus bicara!" Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu menghalangi jalan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu. Menyingkirlah dari jalanku!"

Kini Chanyeol menutup pintu dengan satu gerakan lalu berdiri tepat di depan pintunya, sehingga Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa keluar. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum kau mau bicara denganku!"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya karena kesal dengan kelakuan pria satu ini. "Baiklah, katakan!"

"Ini apa?" Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya untuk menunjukan map yang sedari tadi dia pegang.

"Kau tidak bisa membaca?" Balas Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan ini semua, Kyung?" Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya dengan lemas. "Apa kau sedang mencoba untuk membunuhku?"

"Chanyeol, apa yang sedang kau coba katakan? Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Kenapa kau mencoba membuatku menjauh darimu, Kyung? Bukan salahmu aku memutuskan kontrak dengan label itu. Itu memang sudah keputusan bulatku. Aku yang sudah memutuskan untuk tetap disini bersamamu, aku tidak ingin jauh darimu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa memahamiku? Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kenapa?!" Chanyeol sedikit meninggikan suaranya saat mengucapkan pertanyaan terakhirnya.

"Ya Tuhan, apa sekarang aku salah lagi? Aku tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu, Chanyeol. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya kau miliki."

"Hentikan alibimu, Kyung! Apa hubunganmu dengan pria itu sudah sangat jauh sehingga kau ingin menyingkirkanku, huh?" Entah fikiran dari mana, kata itu terucap begitu saja dari mulut Chanyeol.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Chanyeol, pria itu memejamkan mata menikmati rasa panas yang menjalar di pipinya.

Tangan Kyungsoo bergetar saat menurunkan tangannya. Pipinya kini sudah basah oleh cairan bening yang tidak terbendung membanjiri pelupuk matanya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir untuk menahan isakannya. Tuduhan Chanyeol kali ini benar-benar melukai hatinya. Bagaimana bisa dia berfikir seperti itu terhadap dirinya? Tidak pernah terfikir sekalipun dalam benak Kyungsoo untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol, apalagi menduakannya. Semua orangpun tau kalau Kyungsoo hanya mencintai Chanyeol.

"Apa sedangkal itu fikiranmu terhadapku? Apa bagimu aku seperti wanita jalang yang akan mengencani pria lebih dari satu?" Kyungsoo tersayat mendengar kata-katanya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol namun pria itu diam seribu bahasa. Kyungsoo menghela nafas mencoba meredakan amarahnya dan mulai menurunkan nada bicaranya."Aku pernah merasa sangat berdosa karena telah merenggut semua mimpi yang telah kau rajut. Maka dari itu aku berusaha mengembalikannya padamu. Tapi sepertinya kau berfikiran lain terhadapku."

Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir Kyungsoo. Bukan, ini bukan senyuman kebahagiaan. Ini adalah senyuman untuk menunjukkan kepedihan hatinya."Baiklah, fikirkan apapun tentangku sesuka hatimu. Bagaimanapun kau tidak akan bisa mempercayaiku. Atau bahkan mungkin kau tidak pernah mempercayaiku dari awal."

"Mungkin kita harus mulai berfikir, apakah hubungan yang sudah tidak di dasari rasa percaya perlu untuk di lanjutkan?" Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Kyungsoo melangkah pergi setelah sebelumnya berhasil mendorong Chanyeol yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Sulli, tolong atur ulang jadwal meetingku dengan Tuan Jang. Aku tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak badan." Kyungsoo berujar pada Sulli yang sedari tadi menunggu di basement gedung kantor Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, Kyung-"

Belum sempat Sulli menjawab, Kyungsoo sudah bergegas masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan Sulli yang kini tengah menghela nafas frustasi.

.

.

 _"Aku ke toilet dulu." Sahut Baekhyun kepada pria jangkung di sampingnya dan gadis mungil-Kyungsoo- di sebrang mejanya._

 _"Eum." Sahut pria_ _di sampingnya._

 _"Kris, berapa lama kau menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo kepada pria blasteran yang ternyata bernama Kris. Mereka sudah akrab semenjak Baekhyun mengenalkannya kepada Kyungsoo untuk membantunya._

 _"Baru beberapa bulan ini. Kenapa memangnya, Kyung?"_

 _"Ah, pantas saja." Ujar Kyungsoo kemudian menyambung lagi kalimatnya. "Apa kau sungguh-sungguh mencintainya?"_

 _"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin mengencani gadis tanpa memiliki perasaan kepadanya."_

 _Kyungsoo menarik serbet lalu mengusapkan ke mulutnya. "Kau ini terlalu kaku pada Baekhyun, Kris. Kau tau, Baekhyun pernah bercerita. Dia bilang dia iri kepadaku dan Chanyeol karena kau tidak pernah memperlakukannya dengan manis. Kau sedingin es, tidak bisa romantis sama sekali."_

 _"Aku tidak pandai bersikap seperti itu." Jawab Kris lalu menyesap wine di gelasnya. "Aku selalu berfikir kalau itu akan menjadi aneh dan canggung."_

 _"Kau belum mencoba, kau harus mulai membiasakannya. Tindakan-tindakan kecil bahkan bisa membuat Baekhyun bahagia. Contohnya seperti.." Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan kanannya ke kepala Kris. "..mengacak rambutnya seperti ini. Itu tindakan kecil yang gadis-gadis sukai." Kyungsoo terkekeh lalu menarik tangannya._

 _"Ya setidaknya bagiku begitu. Aku selalu berteriak saat Chanyeol mengusak rambutku, tapi sebenarnya aku sangat menyukainya." Lanjut Kyungsoo._

 _"Apa dia juga akan menyukainya?" Tanya Kris dengan wajah polosnya. Seperti pria ini belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya. Dia bahkan tidak tau hal-hal yang di sukai gadis-gadis._

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menjawab. "Eum, tentu saja dia akan menyukainya. Tapi bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"_

 _"Katakan saja."_

 _"Apa Baekhyun kekasih pertamamu?" Kyungsoo sedikit hati-hati dengan pertanyaan yang sensitif untuk sebagian orang ini._

 _Kris berdehem lalu berbisik pelan. "Apa terlihat jelas?"_

 _Kyungsoo membuat ekspresi sangat terkejut, karena dia memang terkejut. "Kau serius? Ya Tuhan, aku tidak menyangka. Aku fikir kau adalah seorang playboy yang hobi bergonta-ganti pasangan."_

 _"Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah berfikir soal cinta. Aku hanya terfokus pada pekerjaanku. Dan kebanyakan wanita mendekatiku hanya karena aku seorang produser yang sukses. Tapi semenjak aku mengenal Baekhyun, aku melihat dia berbeda dari gadis lainnya." tutur Kris._

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum untuk menyetujui kata-kata Kris. "Benar, Baekhyun memang berbeda. Dia sangat spesial. Kau beruntung memilikinya."_

 _"Aku tau." jawab Kris pendek tapi penuh arti._

 _"Ah, ngomong-ngomong terimakasih untuk semua bantuanmu. Berkatmu, aku bisa bertemu dengan Tuan Mark."_

 _"Bukan masalah, itu bukan hal yang sulit. Mark adalah sahabatku, jadi tidak akan sulit untuk mengabulkan permohonanmu untuk Chanyeol. Aku hanya tinggal mengancamnya. Semua kartunya ada padaku." Kyungsoo dan Kris terbahak bersama saat mendengar penuturan Kris terhadap sahabatnya itu._

 _"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Baekhyun yang baru saja datang dan kembali duduk di samping Kris. "Membicarakanku?"_

 _"Aku tau kau sangat terkenal, tapi kita sedang membahas hal lain." Kris menjawab datar dan membuat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya._

 _Kyungsoo memberikan isyarat kepada Kris dengan matanya untuk mencoba hal yang Kyungsoo praktikan tadi. Dengan ragu-ragu Kris mengangkat tangannya dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun canggung. "Jangan cemberut seperti itu. Kau terlihat sangat jelek."_

 _Baekhyun menatap Kris sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. "A-aku tau." Jawab Baekhyun tergagap._

 _Kyungsoo hanya terkikik geli melihat pasangan di depannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **Hey~ Gimana Chapt 10 nya? wkwk** ***Siapin perlatan anti huru-hara***

 **udah teh updatenya lama, isinya chansoo berantem lagi. Aku mengecewakan kalian ya? maafkan daku, maafkan:(( Aku update lama bcs banyak kerjaan sama sibuk vote EXO di MAMA. Kalian sudah vote kah? Jangan lupa vote EXO ya setiap hari~ aku antusias banget sama event ini, makanya aku menyampingkan ff dulu wkwk**

 **Ini mungkin satu chapter lagi selesai, tapi aku belum tau juga. Tungguin aja deh pokonya ya^^**

 **Buat yang udah review, fav, foll terimakasih banyak. Kalian penyemangat aku uhhh aku sayang kalian *cium satu satu* Buat siders tersayangpun begitu, terimakasih sudah mau visit/view ff aku^^**


	11. Chapter 11

Angin malam musim dingin menyapu lembut surai hitam milik seorang pria yang sedang terduduk di balkon apartemen bersama sebotol wine yang menemani kegiatannya. Merenung adalah kegiatan yang akhir-akhir ini sering Chanyeol lakukan. Semenjak pertengkaran dengan Kyungsoo beberapa hari yang lalu, Chanyeol seperti hilang semangat. Dia terus teringat kata-kata yang Kyungsoo ucapkan saat pertengkaran mereka. Apakah harus berakhir? Seperti ini? Hanya membayangkannya saja Chanyeol sudah berasa akan gila.

Chanyeol nyaris mengurung diri di apartemen kalau saja Sehun tidak menariknya keluar untuk tetap mengisi acara-acara yang sudah tercatat di jadwal. Sehun bukan tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol. Dia sungguh mengerti kegalauan yang sedang di alami kakaknya. Hanya saja, semua jadwal Chanyeol sampai akhir pekan ini tidak bisa di batalkan. Sehun pun harus sekuat tenaga membujuk Chanyeol agar memenuhi seluruh jadwalnya. Tapi bagusnya Chanyeol selalu profesional saat sudah diatas panggung atau di depan kamera.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus duduk disini?"

Chanyeol menengok ke arah sumber suara lalu mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum mengisyaratkan dia tidak bisa memastikan akan diam disini sampai kapan. "Kau tidak pulang?"

"Tidak. Aku takut kau akan tiba-tiba melompat dari sini dan keesokan harinya wartawan akan mencariku dan meneror dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Kau tau itu sangat menyebalkan untuk berurusan dengan wartawan. Jadi aku mengawasimu sejak tadi."

Chanyeol mendecih saat mendengar jawaban Sehun, tapi sedetik kemudian sebuah senyum terulas di bibirnya. Chanyeol tau di balik kata-kata dingin adiknya, terdapat sebuah kepedulian. Inti dari kalimat Sehun adalah, gadis itu mengkhawatirkannya. "Ibu akan mencarimu." Balas Chanyeol.

Sehun duduk di samping pria tinggi itu sebelum kemudian menjawab. "Aku sudah meneleponnya tadi. Ibu juga bertanya kenapa kau tidak menjawab telepon darinya?"

"Aku akan menemuinya besok."

"Baiklah, memang seharusnya begitu. Jangan karena kesibukanmu, kau sampai lupa mengabari ibu. Kau tidak tau berapa kali dalam satu hari dia meneleponku hanya untuk menanyakan keadaanmu. Ck! Padahal aku juga anaknya, kenapa hanya kau yang di khawatirkan." Sungut Sehun dengan nada cemburu. Sementara yang di cemburui hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Ah aku sangat merindukan Kyungsoo Eonni." Sehun berkata secara tiba-tiba sambil meregangkan kedua tangan, membuat Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan menyesap wine pada gelasnya. "Kau tidak merindukannya?"

Bohong kalau Chanyeol bilang tidak merindukan Kyungsoo. Bahkan saat ini dia hampir gila karena ingin memeluk kekasih mungilnya. Namun egonya yang begitu besar membuatnya berteguh pada pemikirannya sendiri.

"Chanyeol, kenapa masalahnya menjadi serumit ini? Apa kau masih saja cemburu buta padanya?" lanjut Sehun.

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut pria tinggi itu. Hanya helaan frustasi yang bisa Sehun dengar. Pria itu menenggak habis cairan merah yang masih tersisa pada gelasnya kemudian menengadah menatap langit yang terlihat hitam tanpa kerlipan bintang. Tepat seperti kondisi hatinya saat ini, gelap.

"Chanyeol, dengarkan aku. Berapa lama kau mengenal kekasihmu? Berapa tahun kalian merajut kasih bersama? Apa kau masih belum bisa mengenal watak pasanganmu sendiri?" Sehun berbicara dengan nada serius. Dia tidak tahan lagi melihat pria itu terus menarik nafas lalu membuangnya kasar. Chanyeol juga terlihat seperti mayat hidup akhir-akhir ini. "Aku tau sebagian hatimu mengatakan kalau ini hanya salah faham. Namun egomu terlalu besar untuk mengakui itu."

"Kau sadar? Kau hanya sedang menyakiti dirimu sendiri dengan meyakini sesuatu yang belum tentu benar adanya." lanjut Sehun dengan nada penuh penekanan.

Sehun merebut gelas Chanyeol saat pria itu kembali menuangkan wine ke dalam gelasnya. Chanyeol bukan peminum yang baik, dia biasanya kalah setelah beberapa gelas. Tapi malam ini, Chanyeol hampir menghabiskan satu botol seorang diri.

"Kembalikan Sehun! Aku baru menghabiskan satu gelas. Biarkan aku mengosongkan botol ini." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta kembali gelas yang ada di tangan Sehun. Tidak lama perutnya terasa sangat mual kemudian memuntahkan banyak cairan dan mengenai pakaian Sehun.

"YAK! SIALAN! KENAPA KAU MUNTAH KE ARAHKU!" Sehun berteriak pada Chanyeol yang kini sedang terhuyung karena pusing yang mendera di kepalanya.

"YAK! BANGUN KAU IDIOT SIALAN! KAU TAU INI SWEATER KESUKAANKU DAN KAU MEMUNTAHINYA! AISH KAU BENAR-BENAR SIALAN! YAK!" Sehun memukul-mukul bahu Chanyeol yang kini sudah benar-benar tertidur di atas lantai balkon yang dingin.

"Percuma saja berteriak pada orang gila yang sedang mabuk. Benar-benar menyebalkan! Oh sweater ku!"

Setelah puas merutuki Chanyeol, Sehun akhirnya menarik tangan Chanyeol dan meletakkan di pundaknya untuk membantu berjalan menuju ke kamar. Semenyebalkan apapun seorang Park Chanyeol, dia tetap kakaknya. Sehun tidak akan membiarkan kakak satu-satunya itu mati kedinginan. Terlebih lagi saat dalam kondisi mabuk seperti ini, pria itu di pastikan akan tertidur di sini sampai besok pagi. Atau bisa saja dia benar-benar melompat tanpa sadar dari lantai 12 ini. Siapa yang tau.

Sangat beruntung hari ini Sehun membawa baju ganti di tasnya. Sehingga dia tidak perlu meminjam baju Chanyeol atau baju siapapun. Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Sehun bergegas mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan pandangan Kyungsoo yang sedang tertuju pada laptopnya. Pintunya memang sudah terbuka, jadi Kyungsoo bisa langsung tau siapa yang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Eonni, masuklah!"

Haesoo mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedang sibuk di meja kerja. "Pekerjaanmu belum selesai?"

"Eum, aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa file untuk meeting besok. Kau belum tidur? Ini sudah sangat larut." Kyungsoo menjawab sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah." Sahut Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kyung, aku ingin menemui ibu dan ayah. Kalau kau tidak sibuk, bisakah kita pergi kesana bersama? Aku rasa sudah sangat lama kita tidak berkunjung."

Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya. "Benar, sudah lama kita tidak mengunjungi mereka. Aku sangat merindukan ibu dan ayah. Ayo, kita pergi kesana besok."

Senyuman cerah terpampang dari bibir tipis Haesoo. Gadis itu mengangguk dengan semangat.

Tidak lama ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi, dan Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya saat membaca nama si pemanggil. Bukannya Kyungsoo tidak suka Sehun menelepon, hanya saja Kyungsoo rasa dia akan langsung tau kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun. Setelah berfikir beberapa saat, akhirnya dia menggeser layar ponselnya.

"Hallo, Sehun."

 _"Eonni, apa kau sudah tidur? Apa aku mengganggumu?"_

"Tidak, aku belum tidur. Ada apa?"

 _"Mmm.. aku ingin bertemu denganmu besok. Apa kau ada waktu?"_

"Sehun, kalau kau ingin bertemu denganku untuk membicarakan tentang Chanyeol, aku tidak akan menemuimu."

Kyungsoo mendengar Sehun tertawa dari sebrang sana.

 _"Woah, kau bisa membaca fikiranku. Ayolah Eonni, sebentar saja. Kau tidak penasaran dengan kabar si Dobi? Dia benar-benar sudah berubah menjadi zombi yang menyebalkan. Aku tidak tahan menghadapi kelakuannya yang semakin hari semakin absurd."_

Kali ini Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar curhatan Sehun yang terdengar lucu karena nada bicaranya terkesan buru-buru. Tidak bisa di pungkiri kalau anak ini memang bisa merubah mood seseorang menjadi baik. Meskipun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Chanyeol. Dia akan selalu menjadi orang yang sangat menyebalkan untuk kakaknya itu.

 _"Lagi pula kita sudah lama tidak berbincang, aku ingin bercerita banyak padamu."_

"Baiklah, dimana kita akan bertemu?"

 _"Akan ku kirimkan alamatnya lewat pesan. Okay?"_

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku tutup, dah!"

 _"Eum, dah!"_

Kyungsoo meletakan kembali ponselnya di atas meja sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Ternyata dia tidak sampai hati menolak ajakan Sehun. Mungkin karena mereka kini sudah semakin dekat, atau mungkin Kyungsoo penasaran dengan kabar Chanyeol? Hh! Yang benar saja!

"Kau bertengkar dengan Chanyeol?" Haesoo yang sedari tadi mendengar Kyungsoo bicara pada Sehun bertanya dengan kening berkerut.

"Eum." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Oh, sungguh Kyungsoo sedang tidak ingin membahas pertengkarannya dengan Chanyeol saat ini. Kyungsoo sudah cukup lelah memikirkan untuk deadline besok.

"Kenapa? Apa masalahnya? Kenapa kau tidak bercerita padaku?"

Kyungsoo menutup kupingnya karena serbuan pertanyaan dari Haesoo. Kyungsoo memang tidak bercerita kepada kakaknya itu. Dia tidak ingin membebani fikiran kakaknya dengan masalah percintaannya, mengingat Haesoo harus fokus kepada pemulihan kesehatannya sendiri. Kyungsoo berdiri meninggalkan meja kerjanya lalu menghampiri Haesoo. "Bukan apa-apa, ini hanya masalah kecil. Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya. Jangan khawatir."

"Benar, segera selesaikan masalah kalian. Jangan jadikan masalah sebagai jalan untuk berpisah. Kalian hanya butuh bicara. Aku baru saja berbahagia melihatmu kembali seperti dulu. Jika kalian berpisah lagi, kau akan kembali menjadi seorang monster."

"Yak! Eonni!"

Haesoo tertawa melihat mata adiknya yang membulat sempurna. "Kau benar-benar tidak ingin bercerita?" ujarnya sambil menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur! Ayo aku antarkan ke kamarmu." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Haesoo untuk beranjak dari kamarnya. Kini dia mendorong tubuh yang sama mungil dengannya itu sambil terus berjalan.

"Oh, ayolah Kyung. Aku penasaran kenapa kalian sampai bertengkar seperti ini." Seru Haesoo saat mereka telah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Tidak, tidak!" Kyungsoo semakin mendorong kakaknya agar masuk ke dalam. "Cha! Selamat malam, Eonni. Tidur yang nyenyak. Aku menyayangimu!" Kyungsoo mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi Haesoo sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu dari luar.

Sementara Haesoo tersenyum memandang pintu yang tertutup sambil bergumam. "Aku juga menyayangimu, Kyung."

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun dan langsung berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur. Dia butuh segelas air untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa sangat kering. Keningnya berkerut melihat Sehun yang sedang duduk memegang sebuah majalah namun matanya tertuju kepada televisi di hadapannya. Dia kira gadis itu sudah pergi sejak pagi.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Sehun yang sadar ada sosok jangkung yang tengah menatapnya.

Chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lemari pendingin dan meraih sebotol air lalu meneguknya habis. Dia juga mengambil sekotak minuman rasa buah untuk Sehun. Chanyeol melemparkan minuman itu dan langsung mendapatkan cebikkan bibir dari Sehun karena tepat mengenai majalahnya.

"Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil duduk di samping Sehun.

"Tidak ada orang di rumah. Tadi Ibu menelepon. Dia bilang pergi ke Jepang bersama Ayah. Dan aku tidak punya kegiatan lain lagi. Jadi aku putuskan untuk diam disini." Jawab Sehun yang kini sedang membaca majalahnya. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku disini?"

"Eum, kau terlalu berisik." Jawab Chanyeol dengan acuh.

Merasa kesal, Sehun menoleh dan memulai perdebatan dengan kakaknya. "Yak! Kau tau? Kalau tidak ada aku kau sudah mati kedinginan di balkon apartemenmu. Bagaimanapun aku adalah dewi penolongmu."

"Cih! Mana ada seorang dewi penolong yang berteriak saat menyelamatkan seseorang? Kau lebih terlihat seperti dewi kematian." Chanyeol mengambil minuman buah yang sebelumnya Sehun taruh di atas meja. Bukankah dia mengambil itu untuk Sehun? Kenapa sekarang dia yang meneguknya?

Sehun yang semakin geram mulai menggulung majalah yang sedang dia baca kemudian mendaratkan di kepala Chanyeol membuat pria itu tersedak minuman itu. "Dasar tidak tau terimakasih!"

"YAK!"

Sehun mulai beranjak dan mengemas barangnya. Dia ada janji bertemu dengan calon kakak iparnya-kalau jadi- siang ini. Sebenarnya masih banyak waktu, hanya saja Sehun ogah berlama-lama dengan Dobi sialan ini. Hanya membuatnya naik darah saja. "Aku pergi." Seru Sehun sambil mengambil tas yang ada di samping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya seperti gesture mengusir tanpa melihat ke arah Sehun yang kini sedang menatapnya Sebal. Gadis itu menyempatkan menendang kaki Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi.

.

.

Kini rasa bosan mulai menyerang setelah Chanyeol benar-benar sendiri di apartemen. Bahkan saluran televisi tidak ada yang menarik sama sekali. Kenapa mood Chanyeol tidak kunjung membaik? Chanyeol merindukan Kyungsoo. Itu sebabnya dia selalu dalam keadaan mood yang buruk.

Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju kepada majalah yang Sehun gunakan untuk memukul kepalanya. Di lihatnya sampul majalah itu adalah Baekhyun dengan headline **'Byun Baekhyun Mengencani Seorang Produser Sukses'.**

"Cih! Anak ini ternyata." Chanyeol bergumam tak jelas saat membaca headline beritanya. Kemudian dia membuka berita Baekhyun tersebut dan menemukan sosok pria yang di sebut sebagai produser sukses itu. Namun seketika matanya membulat saat menyadari pria yang tertulis bernama Kris itu adalah pria yang bersama Kyungsoo malam itu.

"Tunggu, kalau ini kekasih Baekhyun apa berarti.. Oh shit!"

.

.

Alunan musik klasik di sebuah kedai mengalun menemani Sehun yang sedang menikmati kopinya. Sesekali gadis berkulit putih itu menilik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah hampir setengah jam lebih dia menunggu, namun sosok yang dia tunggu tak kunjung datang. Sehun tidak masalah jika harus menunggu, karena toh dia sedang tidak ada perkerjaan apapun saat Chanyeol memintanya untuk tidak menerima job dulu untuk beberapa hari. Kini gadis itu mencoba membunuh bosan dengan memainkan ponselnya. Belum dia sempat meraihnya, benda itu sudah berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Iya, Eonni. Kau dimana? Aku sudah disini."

 _"Sehuuuuuun, maafkan aku. Meetingku sampai saat ini belum selesai. Sepertinya setelah meeting juga aku tidak bisa menemuimu, aku harus pergi ke Ilsan sebelum sore. Jadi mm..."_

"Aku mengerti aku mengerti. Tidak apa-apa, kita bisa bertemu lain waktu."

 _"Sehun, sungguh maafkan aku. Tapi aku sudah mengirim seseorang untuk menemanimu."_

"Huh? Seseorang? Siapa?"

 _"Dia akan datang sebentar lagi. Aku tutup dulu, dah!"_

Belum sempat Sehun mengajukan pertanyaannya lagi, Kyungsoo sudah mengakhiri panggilannya.

Bel di atas pintu kedai berbunyi nyaring menandakan ada pelanggan yang datang. Namun Sehun tidak menyadari kalau orang yang baru masuk tadi berjalan ke arahnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria berdiri di samping kursinya sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya. "Jongin?"

Jongin membungkukkan badannya sehingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Sehun. "Hai, cantik. Mau ikut denganku?"

Belum sempat Sehun menjawab Jongin sudah menariknya keluar dari kedai kopi itu menuju mobil yang di parkir tidak jauh dari sana.

.

.

"Kau dimana Kyung?" Chanyeol mendesah sambil menarik ponsel yang sebelumnya dia tempelkan di telinganya. Ini sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali Chanyeol mengulang panggilan untuk Kyungsoo, namun gadis itu tetap tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Chanyeol sudah mencari Kyungsoo ke kantornya, ke tempat meeting yang Sulli tunjukkan, bahkan di rumahnya tidak ada siapapun. Padahal seharusnya Haesoo ada di rumah. Apa mungkin Kyungsoo pergi dari Seoul? Apa mungkin Kyungsoo akan benar-benar meninggalkannya karena kebodohan yang telah dia buat? Oh Tuhan! Tidak salah kalau Sehun selalu mengumpatinya dengan julukan idiot. Karena dia memang sangat teramat idiot.

Chanyeol kembali duduk di kursi kemudi untuk kemudian memacu mobilnya. Tangannya memasang sebuah earphone di telinga kanannya, dia sedang menghubungi Sehun.

 _"Apa?"_ Nada Sehun terdengar sangat galak.

"Kau tau dimana Kyungsoo?"

 _"Tidak."_

"Jawab dengan benar Sehun! Apa kau tau dimana Kyungsoo? Aku sudah hampir gila mencarinya."

 _"Kenapa kau mencarinya? Apa kau sudah sembuh dari cemburu kekanakanmu, huh?"_

"Sehun! Jangan bergurau! Sudahlah, percuma saja menghubungimu." Chanyeol ingin memutus sambungannya namun terhenti saat Sehun mengatakan sesuatu.

 _"Ilsan. Dia pergi ke Ilsan."_

Chanyeol dengan sigap mengganti arah laju mobilnya menuju kota yang Sehun sebutkan beberapa detik yang lalu.

.

.

"Siapa?" Tanya Jongin saat Sehun kembali memasukkan ponsel ke dalam tasnya.

"Chanyeol." Jawab Sehun singkat. Gadis itu kesal karena Chanyeol menghancurkan kegiatannya bersama Jongin. Padahal nyaris saja hati Sehun berbunga-bunga saat Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sehun. Namun saat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, ponsel sialan itu berdering dan membuat suasana menjadi awkward. Maka dari itu Sehun menjawab panggilan Chanyeol dengan galak.

"Ayo turun." Ajak Jongin. Mereka memang ada di dalam mobil sejak tadi. Jongin mengajak Sehun ke pantai Gyeongpo, tempat yang pernah mereka datangi dulu.

Mereka mulai menyusuri bibir pantai namun agak sedikit jauh dari air. Mengingat ini musim dingin, bisa di pastikan air laut akan menjadi sedingin es.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku kesini?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Hanya ingin." Jawab Jongin sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Tempat ini sangat istimewa untukku."

"Kenapa?"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sehun. Gadis itu juga mengikutinya berhenti. "Karena disini, ada seorang gadis yang menyatakan cinta padaku."

"Yak! Berhenti mengejekku!" Seru Sehun saat menyadari gadis yang di maksud Jongin adalah dirinya. Wajah Sehun memerah menahan malu. Oh, kenapa dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya saat itu. Kini gadis itu menutupi pipi merahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Setelah puas menertawakan Sehun, Jongin memegang kedua bahu Sehun dan menarik kedua tangan indah itu dari pipi tirusnya.

"Terimakasih sudah mau menunggu, Sehun. Dan terimakasih sudah mau bertahan untukku. Hatiku memang belum sepenuhnya berubah. Tapi asal kau tau, kini sebagian besarnya sudah menjadi milikmu."

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penuturan Jongin. Dia tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa saat ini. Dia terlalu sibuk merasakan debaran jantungnya sendiri yang begitu kencang.

"Sehun, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Lagi! Sehun tidak bisa berkata apapun. Dia terlalu bahagia mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Rasanya ingin menangis, tapi apa tidak terlalu berlebihan? Entahlah, yang pasti perasaan Sehun saat ini tidak bisa di gambarkan dengan kata-kata.

"Kau tidak mau?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

Dengan satu gerakan, Sehun memeluk Jongin yang ada di depannya sambil berucap. "Kau gila? Aku bahkan sudah menunggu lama untuk ini! Aku mau!"

Jongin tersenyum lalu melepaskan pelukan Sehun. Pria itu menatap lekat wajah gadis yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya sambil tersenyum kemudian berbisik. "I Love You."

Sehun benar-benar menangis saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Kata yang Sehun tunggu dan selalu ingin Sehun dengar dari bibir Jongin. "Katakan sekali lagi!"

Kini Jongin mencium bibir Sehun untuk pertama kalinya. Merasakan bibir tipis yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Bibir gadis pemilik hatinya, kekasihnya. Sehun pun menyambut ciuman Jongin tak kalah hangat sambil mengalungkan kedua tangan di leher kekasihnya.

"I Love You!" bisik Jongin lagi di sela ciuman mereka sebelum kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

Dengan background pantai yang hampir berwarna jingga. Tidakkah mereka terlihat sangat manis?

.

.

Hari sudah semakin sore saat Kyungsoo dan Haesoo tiba di Ilsan, tempat kelahiran kedua orang tuanya. Sebagian keluarga besarnya masih menetap di sini. Mereka juga sempat mengunjungi rumah salah satu bibinya dulu sebelum pergi ke sebuah bukit tempat peristirahatan ayah dan ibunya.

"Mmm, Kyung. Aku rasa aku tidak ikut turun." Seru Haesoo saat Kyungsoo membuka sabuk pengamannya dan bersiap untuk turun.

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Jalanannya terlalu menanjak."

Kyungsoo mengerti maksud Haesoo. Jalan yang harus mereka tempuh menuju bukit memang menanjak. Jika Haesoo memaksakan berjalan, jantungnya yang masih belum pulih bisa saja kelelahan. Kenapa tidak terfikir sebelumnya. "Ah baiklah, kalau begitu kau tunggu disini. Jangan kemana-mana. Mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti." Haesoo terkekeh kecil mendengar Kyungsoo yang berbicara seperti kepada anak kecil. Sebenarnya siapa yang seorang kakak disini? "Salamkan rinduku kepada ayah dan ibu."

"Baiklah. Aku turun dulu."

Perlu waktu hampir lima belas menit untuk Kyungsoo sampai. Kyungsoo berjongkok untuk menyentuh kakinya yang terasa sangat pegal akibat mendaki.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Kyungsoo bertanya kepada seseorang yang sedang berdiri menghadap pusara kedua orangtuanya. Hanya dengan melihat punggungnya saja Kyungsoo tau siapa orang itu.

Pria itu menoleh dan perlahan berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi datar namun kedua matanya menunjukkan kesenduan.

"Sekarang apa lagi? Apa lagi yang ingin kau tuduhkan padaku, Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo tajam.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Dia sibuk menatap wajah yang di rindukannya. Dia benar-benar bodoh telah menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan menahan rindu karena alasan yang kini dia sadari teramat sangat konyol.

Karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, Kyungsoo berjalan melewati Chanyeol ke depan nisan kedua orang tuanya. Dilihatnya sebuket bunga telah terpajang disana. Pasti itu bunga dari Chanyeol. Sebenarnya bagaimana dia bisa tau tempat ini? Padahal Kyungsoo belum pernah mengajak Chanyeol kesini sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo menghentikan lamunannya dengan meletakkan dua buket bunga disana setelah memberikan salam. Lalu kedua tangannya terkepal di depan dada untuk memanjatkan doa. Belum ada lima menit Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, gadis itu mendengus dengan kesal. Dia tidak bisa fokus jika sosok jangkung itu terus menatapnya. Dengan langkah cepat, Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, setelah itu pergi dari sini. Aku tidak bisa bicara dengan orang tuaku kalau kau terus berdiri disini dan-"

Gerakan Chanyeol yang menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya berhasil memotong kalimat Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sedikit terkesiap namun tidak membalas ataupun mencoba melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol. Tidak ada gerakan apapun. Saat ini mereka sibuk menghirup aroma yang benar-benar mereka rindukan. Aroma yang sudah menjadi candu dan membuat gila jika tidak menciumnya sehari saja.

"Maaf." Kata pertama yang memecah keheningan antara mereka. Kata yang terucap tulus dari dasar hati Chanyeol untuk menggambarkan bahwa dia benar-benar menyesali semuanya. "Maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo masih belum bereaksi. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya di dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"Aku tau aku begitu bodoh telah meragukan perasaanmu padaku. Maafkan aku." Suara Chanyeol bergetar. Mungkin matanya juga sedikit basah sekarang.

"Kau selalu saja seperti ini," Akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka suara. Dia melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol kemudian menatap pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Kau selalu seperti ini. Setelah membuatku terluka kau meminta maaf dengan mudahnya. Kau selalu saja bertindak sesuka hatimu tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku."

Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo untuk mengusap air mata yang jatuh bergantian dari mata bulat gadisnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah berfikir sebelum melakukan sesuatu hingga kau harus meminta maaf pada akhirnya? Kau sungguh-" Kyungsoo semakin terisak dan Chanyeol kembali menenggelamkan kepala Kyungsoo di dadanya. Rasanya sangat sakit melihat seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya justru menangis sedih karena dia sendiri penyebabnya.

"Maafkan aku, Kyung. Sungguh maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo mendorong pelan dada yang menjadi sandaran kepalanya hingga membuat jarak dia antara mereka. "Chanyeol, apakah keputusan kita untuk kembali saat itu sudah benar? Kita sudah berhubungan lama namun kita bahkan tidak bisa memahami satu sama lain. Apa kita harus benar-benar mengak-"

"Jangan katakan!" Sergap Chanyeol sambil memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo. "Kumohon jangan pernah katakan! Kau boleh melampiaskan luka di hatimu dengan memukulku. Kau juga boleh membenciku, maka aku akan terus meminta maaf padamu. Tapi jangan pernah katakan kalimat terkutuk itu. Kau tau, itu akan benar-benar membunuhku Kyung!"

"Kau meragukanku, Chan. Kau tidak percaya padaku. Lalu untuk apa lagi di lanjutkan?" Kyungsoo menatap pria yang kini sedang menangis di hadapannya. Sepertinya Chanyeol memang sangat menyesal. Kyungsoo tau pasti akan begini pada akhirnya. "Sebelum semakin jauh melangkah, ayo kita-"

Kali ini Chanyeol menghentikan Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya yang membekap bibir Kyungsoo. Seperti sebelumnya, Kyungsoo tidak membalas ataupun menolak. Matanya terpejam namun masih mengeluarkan deraian air mata. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol. Ciuman itu berlangsung kurang dari satu menit tanpa gerakan apapun hingga Chanyeol menarik dirinya lalu mengecup kedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo yang masih tertutup dan basah.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi, Kyung. Sampai kapanpun! Jadi jangan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu."

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan langsung memukul dada Chanyeol. "Kau sungguh egois Chanyeol! Kau sangat sialan! Kau fikir aku akan memaafkanmu setelah kau menciumku, huh?"

Kyungsoo benar. Dari dulu memang dia yang paling egois di dalam hubungan ini. Dia yang paling tidak bisa dewasa. Dia yang paling salah disini, dia.

"Aku membencimu!"

Chanyeol ingin mengejar Kyungsoo saat gadis itu berbalik meninggalkannya. Namun baru satu langkah dia menapakkan kakinya, gadis itu sudah berseru dengan kencang. "JANGAN IKUTI AKU!"

Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang diam tertunduk menatap rumput tempatnya berpijak saat ini. Chanyeol merenungi semua kesalahannya, Kyungsoo pasti sangat terluka. Andai saja dia mendengarkan semua perkataan Sehun, mungkin masalahnya tidak akan menjadi berlarut-larut seperti ini. Benar, penyesalan selalu datang di akhir.

"Maafkan aku, Kyung." Bisik Chanyeol.

.

.

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobil dengan gusar. Gadis itu memasang sabuk pengamannya dengan terburu-buru.

"Ada apa Kyung?" Tanya Haesoo yang sedikit khawatir melihat kondisi Kyungsoo yang datang dengan kondisi mata sembab dan hidung memerah.

Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajah di antara tangannya yang kini terlipat di atas kemudi mobil. "Bagaimana bisa dia ada disini?"

Mendengar gumaman Kyungsoo, Haesoo langsung mengerti siapa orang yang di maksud Kyungsoo. "Aku yang memberitaunya tempat ini."

"Apa?" Seketika Kyungsoo mendongak untuk menatap Haesoo.

"Tadi ponselmu terus berbunyi dan aku mengangkat panggilan dari Chanyeol. Aku mendengar nada frustasinya saat dia berbicara di telepon tadi. Dia mencarimu seharian ini, Kyung. Dia tau kita ada di Ilsan, dan aku memberitau tempat ini. Aku hanya berfikir kalian benar-benar butuh bicara. Tapi sepertinya tidak berjalan baik."

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya. Sebenarnya dia sedikit kesal, namun dia tidak bisa marah pada kakaknya. Bagaimanapun, Haesoo hanya berniat membantu. "Aku sudah bilang akan menyelesaikannya sendiri, kau tidak perlu khawatir." balas Kyungsoo.

.

.

Sejak pulang dari Ilsan, Kyungsoo langsung tidur dan menggulung dirinya dengan selimut tebal. Malam ini terasa sangat dingin meski pemanas ruangan sudah menyala. Saat terbangun tengah malam, di lihatnya tirai jendelanya masih terbuka. Dia bangkit untuk menutup tirai berwarna abu-abu itu. Namun pemandangan di luar membuat tangannya berhenti menarik tirai yang sedang dia pegang.

"Apa lagi yang sedang dia lakukan." Gumam Kyungsoo saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri di depan rumahnya. Pria itu hanya mengenakan sebuah hoodie hitam yang sepertinya tidak bisa menahan dinginnya malam ini dan sebuah topi untuk menutupi kepalanya. Kyungsoo mencoba tidak peduli dan menutup tirainya kasar. Kemudian dia kembali masuk ke dalam selimutnya. Namun sekeras apapun dia mencoba terpejam, fikirannya masih saja di luar sana.

Kyungsoo menyibak selimutnya gusar lalu berjalan keluar untuk menemui Chanyeol. Kyungsoo melihat wajah dan bibir Chanyeol yang sedikit pucat.

"Sedang apa disini? Sudah ku bilang jangan mengikutiku!" Seru Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, maafkan aku." Suara Chanyeol sedikit tidak jelas namun masih bisa di mengerti oleh Kyungsoo.

"Pulanglah!" Kyungsoo ingin berbalik namun tangan besar Chanyeol membuatnya berhenti. Tangannya sangat dingin. Berapa lama dia berdiri disini? Kyungsoo kembali menghadap Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku."

Seketika tubuh Chanyeol ambruk dan dengan sigap Kyungsoo menahannya walau sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

"Chanyeol hentikan leluconmu dan bangun sekarang juga atau aku akan memukulmu." ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit mengancam. Namun pria itu tidak menjawab. "Chan?"

Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol yang sedang bertumpu pada bahunya. Pipinya terasa panas namun tangannya sangat dingin. Sepertinya Chanyeol terserang demam. Seketika kepanikan mulai menyerang Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sekuat tenaga menopang badan Chanyeol untuk membawanya masuk. Ini sangat sulit mengingat Chanyeol sangat tinggi dan dia yang begitu kecil.

"EONNI! TOLONG AMBILKAN HANDUK DAN AIR KOMPRESAN KE KAMARKU SEKARANG!" Kyungsoo berteriak saat sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dia segera menuju ke kamarnya untuk merebahkan Chanyeol di atas ranjangnya lalu melepaskan hoodie, topi, dan sepatu Chanyeol. Kyungsoo memegang dahi Chanyeol yang kini mengeluarkan keringat dingin, membuat Kyungsoo semakin panik.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi Kyung? Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?" Haesoo kaget melihat Chanyeol yang terbaring pucat lalu menyerahkan barang-barang yang Kyungsoo minta.

Tanpa menjawab Haesoo, Kyungsoo langsung mengambil anduk yang Haesoo bawa untuk mengompres dahi Chanyeol setelah mencelupkannya ke dalam air terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu Kyungsoo memegang tangan Chanyeol lalu menggosok-gosokkan dengan tangannya sendiri. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan untuk tangan Chanyeol yang sangat dingin. Pria itu terus bergumam tidak jelas dan sudut matanya terlihat basah yang kemudian di usap Kyungsoo dengan tangannya.

"Eonni, tidurlah. Aku akan menjaga Chanyeol disini." Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Haesoo yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Baiklah." Haesoo menyempatkan memegang bahu Kyungsoo sebelum keluar menuju kamarnya sendiri. "Jangan khawatir, dia akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

Seingatnya, semalam dia masih berdiri di depan namun saat terbangun di lihatnya hari sudah pagi dan dia ada di kamar yang dia tau adalah kamar Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa dia sampai disini? Chanyeol duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan menilik ke sekililing ruangan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Kyungsoo datang sambil membawa semangkuk bubur dan segelas air. Gadis itu menaruhnya di atas meja nakas. "Aku membuatkanmu bubur. Makanlah sebelum dingin! Kau bisa pulang setelah makan. Aku sudah menghubungi Sehun untuk menjemputmu."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Kyungsoo saat gadis itu akan berjalan meninggalkannya. "Kyung, kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Pria itu berdiri di depan Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku." lanjutnya sambil menunduk menatap wajah cantik di depannya.

Setelah diam beberapa saat untuk saling menatap, Kyungsoo mendaratkan sebuah pukulan di kepala Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal bodoh dengan berdiri di sana semalaman? Kau idiot, huh? Kau ingin mati?" teriak Kyungsoo di depan wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam.

Kyungsoo meninju dada Chanyeol dengan lemah. Matanya mulai di genangi cairan bening yang semakin lama membuncah keluar. "Kau membuatku khawatir, berengsek!"

Lagi dan lagi Kyungsoo terus meninju dada bidang Chanyeol sambil terisak. Bukannya merasa sakit, Chanyeol malah tersenyum dan dengan senang hati membiarkan Kyungsoo puas memukulinya. Karena dengan mendengar Kyungsoo mengkhawatirkannya, perasaan Chanyeol sedikit membaik.

Setelah Kyungsoo berhenti, Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo lalu mencium kedua mata basah kekasihnya. Pria itu menggumamkan kata-kata yang sejak kemarin dia ucapkan. "Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya setelah sebelumnya mencium hangat kening Kyungsoo.

"Aku belum memaafkanmu!" Seru Kyungsoo penuh peringatan membuat Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Meskipun belum mendapatkan maaf dari Kyungsoo, setidaknya Chanyeol masih punya kesempatan.

"Aku tau. Aku akan terus berusaha mendapatkan maaf darimu. Terimakasih untuk memilih memukuliku dari pada meninggalkanku."

Kyungsoo semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya untuk melepaskan kerinduan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

"Kenapa mengajakku kesini?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Chanyeol yang membawanya ke Ilsan, ke tempat kedua orang tuanya. Padahal baru dua hari yang lalu dia mengunjungi tempat ini.

"Saat itu kau bilang tidak bisa bicara dengan orang tuamu karena aku. Maka dari itu aku mengajakmu kesini lagi." Jawab Chanyeol sambil melepas sabuk pengaman miliknya dan milik Kyungsoo yang selalu tiba-tiba macet. Apa sabuk pengaman itu pernah ada masalah dengan Kyungsoo? Entahlah.

"Dan kau juga harus mengenalkan calon suamimu kepada orang tuamu."

Kyungsoo berdecih mendengar kalimat terakhir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo untuk mulai berjalan, namun gadis itu menarik tangannya tanpa memutuskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol. "Kau akan mematahkan kakiku jika aku harus mendaki dengan menggunakan ini." Ujarnya sambil menatap sepasang high heels yang terpasang di kaki indahnya.

Tanpa permintaan, Chanyeol sudah berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo lalu menoleh ke belakang. "Piggyback?"

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh kecil sebelum kemudian mulai naik ke punggung Chanyeol dan melingarkan tangan di lehernya. Mereka-tepatnya Chanyeol- mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan yang menanjak.

Setelah hampir setengah jalan mereka tempuh, akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka percakapan.

"Chan?"

"Hmm."

"Mmm mengenai kontrak itu apa kau.." Kyungsoo sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi." Jawab Chanyeol cepat membuat Kyungsoo langsung memandang wajah di sampingnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah mendapatkan semuanya di sini. Aku tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi."

Kyungsoo menumpukan dagunya di pundak Chanyeol dengan bibir mempout. "Tapi itu mimpimu sejak dulu, Chan. Kau yakin? Mereka tidak akan memberikan kesempatan ketiga setelah ini."

Chanyeol membenarkan perkataan Kyungsoo dengan anggukan kecil. "Tapi entah sejak kapan aku mulai merubah mimpiku. Saat ini, aku hanya ingin tetap bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai. Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika harus banyak kehilangan hal besar. Tapi aku tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang aku anggap berharga dalam hidupku. Karena sebesar apapun bintang yang bisa ku raih, itu tidak akan sebanding jika aku harus kehilangan sosok yang mampu membuatku merasa hidup."

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Kau segalanya bagiku Kyung, kau adalah mimpi terbesarku. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Kini gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Chanyeol. Menahan isakannya sebisa mungkin dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mendengar penuturan Chanyeol seperti itu, sudah jelas sekali terlihat bahwa Chanyeol sangat mencintainya. Kyungsoo merasa sangat beruntung memiliki Chanyeol dalam hidupnya.

Merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari gadis yang ada di gendongannya, Chanyeol menurunkan Kyungsoo perlahan. Pria itu menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang menutupi wajahnya dan di gantikan oleh tangan besar Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi basah itu.

"Kenapa menangis, huh?"

"Kau fikir gadis mana yang tidak akan menangis mendengar kata-kata seperti itu huh?"

Chanyeol tertawa gemas melihat Kyungsoo dengan mata sembab, hidung merah, di tambah lagi suaranya yang sedikit parau karena sumbatan di hidungnya.

"Ayo, orang tuamu sudah menunggu." Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo berjalan ke depan pusara kedua orang tua Kyungsoo kemudian mereka memberi salam.

"Hallo, Tuan dan Nyonya Do. Aku Park Chanyeol, calon suami dari putrimu. Senang sekali bisa mengunjungi kalian lagi. Sebelumnya aku datang kesini hanya meletakkan bunga untuk kalian, namun aku lupa memberi salam. Maafkan aku." Tutur Chanyeol kepada pusara di depannya.

"Ayah, Ibu. Aku datang lagi. Kali ini bersama seorang pria. Pria yang sangat menyebalkan dan selalu membuatku kesal. Bahkan baru saja dia membuatku menangis. Ayah, kau harus memarahinya."

Chanyeol menoleh ingin melancarkan sebuah protes. Kenapa Kyungsoo harus mengatakan hal jelek tentangnya di depan kedua orang tuanya? Bisa-bisa dia gagal mendapatkan restu. Saat Chanyeol ingin membuka mulut namun terhenti mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo selanjutnya.

"Tapi aku sangat mencintainya." Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil tetap memandang kedua nisan di depannya. Seakan dia benar-benar bisa bicara dengan ayah dan ibunya. "Izinkan aku untuk tetap bersamanya, Ayah. Selamanya, seumur hidupku."

"Ayah, Ibu.." Kini Chanyeol mulai memanggil kedua orang tua Kyungsoo denga sebutan itu. "Aku sangat mencintai putrimu. Izinkan aku untuk bersamanya, menjadi pendampingnya. Aku akan menjaga putrimu dengan baik. Selamanya, seumur hidupku."

Seperti kedua orang tua Kyungsoo mengamini permintaan dua insan yang sedang mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan mata terpejam. Mereka mengirimkan restunya lewat salju yang turun dengan lembut. Salju pertama di tahun ini.

"Oh, salju pertama." Seru Kyungsoo setelah membuka matanya. Dia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang kini juga menatapnya. "Kita sebutkan permintaan masing-masing. Dan harus di kabulkan."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangguk singkat. "Baiklah."

"Katakan apa permintaanmu, dan aku akan mengabulkannya. Setelah itu kau harus bersiap untuk permintaanku."

"Aku ingin kau menjawab 'yes' untuk satu pertanyaan."

"Jangan bertanya hal yang aneh. Aku tidak akan pernah menjawabnya." Kyungsoo memperingati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merogoh saku coatnya dan berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo. Setelah itu, dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam. Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya saat melihat Chanyeol membuka kotak itu. Kemudian tangannya terulur dan menunjukkan sebuah cincin bermata berlian yang sangat indah.

"Do Kyungsoo, will you marry me?"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Terlebih saat Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu yang baru pertama kali Kyungsoo dengar di ucapkan untuknya dan membuatnya begitu bahagia. Chanyeol melamarnya di depan kedua orang tuanya. Kyungsoo ingin sekali langsung menjawab 'yes' seperti permintaan Chanyeol. Namun sungguh, kini dia masih sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau harus memenuhi permintaanku, Kyung." Chanyeol mengingatkan Kyungsoo yang masih belum bereaksi dengan pertanyaannya.

"Ini pemaksaan." Balas Kyungsoo dengan nada sedatar mungkin.

"Kyung, kau tidak di izinkan menggunakan kata lain. Aku akan mengulangi pertanyaanku dan kau harus menjawab dengan benar."

"Do Kyungsoo, will you marry me?"

Kyungsoo melangkah mendekat kepada Chanyeol kemudian berdiri tepat di depan pria yang masih berlutut di hadapannya. Gadis itu memegang kedua pipi Chanyeol lalu mulai membungkukkan badannya untuk mencium bibir Chanyeol. Mereka memejamkan mata untuk menyesap rasa cinta lewat sebuah ciuman hangat. Ciuman yang menjawab pertanyaan yang masih menggantung. Kyungsoo menarik dirinya dan menyisakan sedikit jarak. Chanyeol bahkan masih bisa merasakan deru nafas Kyungsoo.

"Yes, I do." Bisik Kyungsoo.

Senyuman mengembang di bibir keduanya. Kali ini Chanyeol berdiri dan menarik pinggang Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang masih memegang kotak cincin. Sedangkan tangan lainnya memegang rahang Kyungsoo untuk kemudian memagut bibirnya dengan bibir penuh Kyungsoo. Bibir yang tidak pernah berubah rasa, selalu manis seperti biasa. Memberikan efek candu yang luar biasa membuat gila. Kyungsoo memberikan refleks dengan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Kemudian jari-jarinya menelusup ke rambut Chanyeol dan sedikit menekan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

.

"Jadi apa permintaanmu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap bibir basah Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya.

"Cium aku.. disini." Kyungsoo menunjuk dahinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan langsung mengabulkan permintaan Kyungsoo. Mata mereka kembali terpejam merasakan setiap getaran yang tersalur dari sebuah ciuman.

"Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

Di tengah salju yang turun, hati mereka terasa begitu hangat.

Sejauh apapun jarak memisahkan mereka. Sebesar apapun masalah yang datang silih berganti. Cinta selalu membawa mereka kembali. Hubungan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo seperti halnya air laut. Kadang pasang, kadang surut. Namun tidak pernah berubah rasa.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan nama dan karakter, itu memang delusi penulis semata hhahaha**

 **Hai! Masih adakah yang menunggu chapter terakhir ini? Maaf updatenya lamaaaa banget huhu Tapi yang penting di terusin kan yaaa dari pada engga hehe dan aku juga nepatin janji aku buat bikin ff ini sampe end. Ah gaberasa udah selesai aja ini ff. Gimana menurut kalian untuk seukuran ff pertama kaya gini? Bagus? Biasa Aja? Ancur? Layak Hapus? HAHAHA**

 **Btw aku mau ngucapin terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk yang selalu nyempetin ninggalin review, fav, sama follow dari awal sampe akhir chapter. Teimakasih dukungannya sehingga ff ini bisa tamat. ILY Guys! *mwahbaseuh* Maaf aku gabisa sebutin satu-satu. Tapi aku melihat kalian ko^^ Buat siders juga terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktunya visit/view ff aku! ILY! *wink***

 **Oh iya, buat yang gasuka sama ff ini dari awal, tolong banget jangan ngefav kalau ujung-ujungnya di unfav. Tolong hargai kerja keras penulis buat nyuguhin bacaan buat kalian. Jujur aja aku baperan orangnya hehe terimakasih.**

 **Dan terakhir, mau di bikinin cerita lagi kah? Pairnya siapa? Chansoo? Sebaek? Hunkai? Tulis review aja yaaaaw. Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya. paypay~~**


End file.
